Novio para una noche
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Samantha necesitaba un novio. Un hombre atractivo, simpático & de éxito dispuesto a hacerse pasar por su prometido solo por una noche, con el fin de que su entrometida familia dejara de interferir en su vida. Y encontró uno en un bar.
1. Chapter 1

**wow, chicos, se que deben odiarme porque no he subido el epilogo de quedate conmigo, pero he estado ocupada y aun no lo termino. playing house pronto.**

**como sea, no sabría decir cuantos años tiene que leí esto, es una novela, la leí adaptada a Zanessa, mi primer pareja favorita antes de seddie, y ahora que la encontré entre mis archivos dije OMG! Es perfecta para SEDDIE! en serio perfecta, les va a encantar!**

**iCarly no es mio, es de Dan. Esta novela no es mia, ojala supiera de quien es, pero tiene tanto tiempo que la leí... como sea, no es mia. Disfruten!**

NOVIO PARA UNA NOCHE.

Intro'

Samantha necesitaba un novio. Un hombre atractivo, simpático & de éxito dispuesto a hacerse pasar por su prometido solo por una noche, con el fin de que su entrometida familia dejara de interferir en su vida.  
& encontró uno en un bar.  
Fredward Benson. La clase de ejecutivo que su familia quería para ella, que no suponía ningún peligro para su independencia. Pero ese adorable novio temporal empezó a convertirse en algo muy permanente en su vida...

Capitulo Uno'

¿QUERRIA SER MI NOVIO?

Freddie se quedo mirando a la mujer que le había hecho esa pregunta. Con los cristales que le colgaban del cuello, los pendientes largos y el vestido estampado de flores se la veía fuera de lugar en aquella cervecería de moda de San Francisco. A sus grandes ojos castaños y la cara en forma de corazón no les faltaban atractivo dentro de un estilo casi infantil. No iba maquillada y tenía pecas en la nariz. No era la clase de novia que esperaba encontrar algún día.

No la conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se le había acercado, le había dicho hola y le había hecho esa pregunta. Una pregunta que apenas había oído debido al ruido de fondo del establecimiento. No sabía si esa mujer había hablado en serio o si él se había tomado una copa de más. Sólo recordaba haber pedido una, la que contenía el vaso frío que tenía en la mano.

-Perdone, ¿qué ha dicho?

Tras un suspiro, ella se apartó un mechón del rubio y ondulado cabello que le caía por los hombros.

-¿Que si querría ser mi novio? Naturalmente, sólo por esta noche.

Lo había dicho como si fuera la cosa más natural y lógica del mundo. Al menos, Freddie sabía que no era la cerveza, esta vez estaba seguro de haber oído perfectamente.

Freddie tragó otro sorbo de su bebida y sintió cómo el frío líquido le bajaba por la garganta. Después de un duro día de trabajo en la oficina, lo único que quería era una cerveza y luego ir a casa a descansar.

¡Qué demonios! La mujer ni siquiera se había presentado, podía ser una ladrona y él su víctima. A pesar de no llevar carmín, sus labios eran lo suficientemente sensuales para seducir a cualquiera.

Freddie dejó la cerveza en la barra.

-¿Para qué necesita un novio esta noche?  
-Es una historia muy complicada -ella extendió el brazo, le subió la manga de la americana y vio la hora que era en su Rolex-. No tengo tiempo para explicárselo.

-Está pidiendo mucho sin dar una explicación de nada.

La mujer alzó los ojos al techo.

-Me he metido en un lío con mi familia. Sólo es una cena, nada más. Mi padre invita, así que no le costará ni un céntimo.

Freddie vaciló. La mujer era suficientemente atractiva para no tener problemas en conseguirse un verdadero novio.

-Bueno, ¿Está dispuesto a ser mi novio por esta noche o no? Siento mostrarme impaciente; pero si dice que no, tendré que buscarme a otro.

Ella miró a su alrededor -al parecer, buscando con los ojos a su próxima presa.

Freddie no sabía por qué estaba siquiera considerando aceptar la proposición. La mujer había aparecido como por arte de magia, y él no podía contener cierta curiosidad. La urgencia y la expresión de preocupación de sus ojos indicaban sinceridad, pero Freddie nunca corría riesgos. La espontaneidad no formaba parte de su plan de vida.

Si respondía con una negativa, ella no tendría ningún problema en pedirle a cualquier otro hombre que fuera su novio por aquella noche. Freddie dudaba que fuera una ladrona, tenía aspecto de niña inocente y vulnerable. Tal y como estaba el mundo, podía acabar en las garras de cualquier desalmado.

Con él al menos estaría a salvo.

-Se trata de algo importante para usted, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.

Una cena gratis y una mujer atractiva. Parecía demasiado fácil. Freddie pensó en Brittany, que trabajaba en el despacho contiguo al suyo. Esa mujer sí era su tipo. Esa misma tarde había visto al novio de Brittany al ir a recogerla al trabajo. Freddie había pasado tres años queriendo invitarla a salir con él, pero las largas horas de trabajo se lo habían impedido. Ahora, Brittany tenía novio y él estaba tomándose una cerveza solo. ¿Por qué no? Quizá lo que necesitara fuera eso, un poco de aventura en su vida. .

-De acuerdo

Ella le echó los brazos encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Su espontaneidad le sorprendió. Freddie notó las miradas de envidia que otros hombres le lanzaron. Quizá aquello no fuera tan mala idea.

Agarrándole de un brazo, la mujer tiró de él.

-Venga, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.  
-Un momento, aún tengo que pagar la cerveza.

Antes de que Freddie pudiera sacar la cartera, ella abrió su cartera, un objeto multicolor de tela, y sacó un billete de cinco dólares.

-¿Es suficiente con esto?  
-Sí.

¿Una mujer invitándole? También eso era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Ella dejó el billete en la barra.

-¿Algo más?  
-No.  
-Entonces, vamos.

Soplaba una fresca brisa en la bahía de San Francisco. A la derecha de donde se encontraban, las luces del puente de la bahía brillaban contra el cielo del atardecer. El agradable tiempo otoñal era muy refrescante después de un día de trabajo en un rascacielos.

-¿Tiene coche? -preguntó ella.  
-Aquí no.

La mujer se frotó las sienes.

-Bueno, tendremos que tomar un taxi.  
-¿Adónde vamos a...?  
-Se lo explicaré todo dentro de un momento -la mujer paró un taxi-. A Stars, por favor.

Stars, pensó Freddie. Iba a cenar bien esa noche, el restaurante era uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

Cuando el taxi se puso en marcha, ella lanzó una carcajada.

Freddie se la quedó mirando un momento. La incontenible alegría de esa mujer y su energía le cautivaron. Nunca había conocido a nadie remotamente parecido.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

-Aún no sé su nombre.  
-Fredward Benson.  
-Fredward Benson -repitió ella- Me gusta más. Bueno, Freddie, será mejor que nos tuteemos. Al fin y al cabo, somos novios.

El taxista tosió, pero Freddie lo ignoró.

-¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre?  
-Samantha.

Un nombre muy serio para una persona tan alegre. Sam se ajustaba mucho más a su personalidad.

-¿Sam qué?  
-Puckett. Sam Puckett  
-¿Para qué necesitas un novio? –Sam lanzó un suspiro

Ella vaciló, sus doradas cejas se arquearon.

-Tengo que saber los detalles, si no...  
-Tienes razón –Sam hizo una pausa-, te diré lo que ha pasado. Nos conocimos hace tres semanas, nos enamoramos locamente y nos hemos prometido. Mis padres han decidido conocer al hombre que me ha robado el corazón, por eso me han llamado esta mañana para decirme que venían desde Carmel a invitarnos a cenar esta noche.

-¿Están jubilados tus padres?  
-Eso es lo que mi madre cree, pero mi padre tiene su propio negocio y no está dispuesto a jubilarse del todo.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu verdadero novio?  
-¿Qué verdadero novio?  
-¿No es verdad eso que les has dicho a tus padres, que tienes novio?  
-No, me lo he inventado -respondió Sam.

¿Sería una mentirosa compulsiva?

-¿Le has dicho a tu familia que tenías novio sin tenerlo?

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué?

Samantha se encogió de hombros.

-Me pareció una buena idea en su momento. A veces... soy un poco impulsiva -sonrió como una niña traviesa compartiendo un secreto.

Freddie lanzó una carcajada.

-Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza.  
-Freddie, quiero darte las gracias -sus ojos brillaron de agradecimiento-. Sabía que eras un buen hombre, tienes un aura maravillosa.

¿Aura? Freddie no conocía a gente que utilizara esos términos al hablar. ¿Pertenecía a la Nueva Era? Desde luego, llevaba mucho cristal y lo de buscar novio en el último momento tampoco era normal. No obstante, dado que había accedido a seguirle el juego, ¿quién era él para juzgarla? Además, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Al día siguiente, en la oficina, recordaría el incidente y se reiría.

Una sonrisa iluminó el hermoso rostro de Sam.

-No sé qué habría hecho si hubieras dicho que no.  
-Bueno, eso ya no debe preocuparte -respondió Freddie haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse mirándola fijamente; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta cómo el vestido le ensalzaba los llenos pechos.

La noche empezaba a parecerle prometedora. En la vida había más cosas que números y negocios. Y él no era diferente a otros hombres, también necesitaba un poco de descanso y diversión.

-Hablo en serio, me has salvado la vida. Eres el caballero que me ha rescatado.  
-A su servicio, mi señora. Nosotros, los Benson, hemos nacido para complacer -no sabía si era la luna llena o el perfume de esa mujer, pero algo había hecho que se le contagiara ese espíritu despreocupado y aventurero-. Cambiando de tema, ¿hay alguna otra cosa de la que debiera estar enterado?  
-Bueno, supongo que deberías saber algunas cosas sobre mí -ella se mordió los labios pensativa-. Veamos... mi color preferido el morado. Me encantan las flores y los helados de caramelo. No soy vegetariana porque, de vez en cuando, me gusta comer una hamburguesa. La gente que se niega a comer vaca, pero come pollo, me parece hipócrita. Me encanta leer. Sólo utilizo sábanas que son cien por cien algodón y duermo desnuda.

Perplejo, Freddie se la quedó mirando. Helados de caramelo y dormía desnuda. Le subió la temperatura.

-¿Y tú?

Freddie no podía pensar, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

-A mí también me gustan los helados.  
-¿Y qué más?

Freddie se la quedó mirando a los ojos y se sintió hipnotizado.

-¿No te gusta ningún deporte?  
-El fútbol americano.  
-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

El color de los ojos de ella era como un mar de chocolate.

-El marron.

Sam le dio una palmada en la mano.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos sobre la marcha.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía casi mareado. Quizá necesitara comer algo.

El taxi se detuvo delante del restaurante y Sam le dio al taxista un billete de diez dólares; luego, salió del vehículo.

-¿Listo?

-¿Por qué no? –Freddie se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, claro.

Sam le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente y le enderezó la corbata. Luego, le tomó la mano.

-No olvides que estamos locamente enamorados.

¿Locamente enamorados? Quizá sólo estuvieran locos.

Sam tiró de él hasta el interior del restaurante, aunque le resultó difícil disimular su nerviosismo. No era una buena actriz; pero si conseguía salir airosa de la situación aquella noche, se merecería un Óscar.

Buscó a su familia con los ojos, pero no estaban delante de la barra de caoba del restaurante; aunque sí vio la imagen de Freddie en el espejo.

Aquella noche la suerte estaba de su parte. Freddie era perfecto, justo el novio que había esperado encontrar. Su traje italiano era de cachemira, y hecho a medida. Incluso llevaba un Rolex.

Lo único que le hacía falta era un corte de pelo diferente. No obstante, le gustaba ese cabello castaño rebelde, le daba cierto carácter a su aspecto típicamente americano.

Sus exigentes padres no podrían ponerle pegas a Freddie Benson. Pronto mostrarían su aprobación y dejarían de interferir en su vida privada. Después de esa noche, se acabarían los interminables consejos y no volverían a hacer de casamenteros. Y ella volvería a vivir su vida tranquilamente.

Sonrió encantada consigo misma. Había encontrado al novio perfecto. Su hermana Melanie también se pondría celosa, un extra. A Sam no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar Kian, su cuñado, siempre y cuando no hiciera pública su opinión. No quería volver a oír nada que Kian Egan pudiera decirle, sería una mujer mucho más feliz si pudiera no volver a verlo en su vida.

Una camarera, una atractiva pelirroja, les llevó a su mesa. Otros camareros iban y venían con humeantes platos de comida y botellas de vino. Olía a ajo y a albahaca. Sam no había comido nada en todo el día y estaba muerta de hambre.

-Aquí está su familia -dijo la camarera-. Espero que disfrute su cena, señorita Puckett.  
-Gracias –Sam contempló a su familia sentada alrededor de la mesa.

Parecía una familia salida de una revista o de una telenovela. Había intentado integrarse, pero no podía. Quizá algún día la aceptaran como era, pero...

Su madre, Pamela Puckett, llevaba un vestido negro tejido de . Hasta la última hebra de su cabello rubio estaba en su sitio, y sus pendientes de brillantes relucían para ser admirados. Era una mujer muy hermosa que parecía más cerca de los cuarenta años que de los sesenta, los que tenía. Pam iba al gimnasio todos los días para mantenerse en forma. ¿Qué haría si alguna de sus dos hijas le diera un nieto? Sam no podía imaginarla dejándole a nadie llamarla abuela.

-¿No te dije que sí iba a venir, Melanie? -dijo Pam-. Y mira, el novio existe.

Sam parpadeó. Iba a demostrarles a sus padres que podía encontrar un hombre sin ayuda y sin intromisiones de nadie.

-Perdona el retraso, pero es que, como estábamos dándonos un revolcón en el taxi, le he pedido al conductor que diera un par de vueltas más antes de dejarnos.

Su madre se sonrojó.

-Sam, por favor.  
-No le hagas caso, Pam -dijo el venerable Greg Puckett a su esposa. Sus castaños cabellos se habían vuelto grises y estaría mejor con diez kilos menos; no obstante, seguía siendo un hombre atractivo de brillantes ojos marrones y alegre sonrisa-. Al menos, éste parece normal... a no ser que tenga tatuajes debajo del traje.

Sam se agachó y besó la bronceada mejilla de su padre. Quizá fuese la oveja negra de la familia, pero era la niña mimada de su padre.

-Debajo del traje no tiene nada, a excepción de un cuerpo de muerte, papá.  
-Sam por favor -dijo su hermana, Melanie, imitando la frase preferida de su madre-. ¿Es que no tienes ninguna clase?

¿Clase? ¿Melanie hablaba de clase?

-No, te la quedaste tú cuando repartieron el ADN.

Su hermana melliza, Melanie, era veinte minutos mayor que ella, dos centímetros y medio más alta y siete kilos más delgada. Se había teñido el cabello de rubio platino y se lo había recogido en la nuca con un moño. Llevaba un vestido negro de diseño, pero el estilo sofisticado no le sentaba bien. Las dos mellizas no podían ser más diferentes. Lo único que habían compartido era la fecha de nacimiento... hasta que apareció Kian Egan.  
Kian. En ese momento, Kian casi daba pena. El sudor le bañaba la frente y se notaba lo incómodo que se sentía. Un corte de pelo profesional y anodino había sustituido a la melena de cabello rubio, ese cabello que, tiempo atrás, tanto había atraído a Sam por conferirle un aspecto indómito del que ahora carecía por completo.

En una ocasión en el pasado, cometió el error de decide a Kian que le recordaba a Brad Pitt en una de sus primeras película, y Kian utilizó la información para crear una versión actual de Tristán. ¿Quién podía culparla de haberse enamorado de él?

Pero Sam llegó a descubrir que esas noches pasadas en una moto contemplando las estrellas no eran más que teatro. Kian quería éxito profesional, y ella fue el instrumento del que se valió para conseguirlo, hasta que conoció a Melanie. Al mirar atrás, Sam se dio cuenta de que había sido lo mejor; sólo le quedaba esperar que Kian pudiera hacer feliz a su hermana.

-¿Vas a presentarnos a tu novio, cielo? -preguntó Greg.

Freddie. Se le había olvidado que estaba allí para presentar a su novio a su familia. Al pegarse contra él, le sintió ponerse tenso.

-Freddie, ésta es mi familia. Familia, éste es Freddie Benson, el hombre de mi vida.

Después de las presentaciones, Sam y Freddie se sentaron a la mesa. Durante varios incómodos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Sam comió una rodaja de pan antes de que le rugieran los intestinos. Bebió un vaso de agua para refrescarse la garganta. El camarero llegó, tomó nota del menú y se marchó. Volvieron a guardar silencio. Tenía que pensar en algo que decir...

-Señora Puckett, señor Puckett, quiero darles las gracias por habernos invitado a cenar -la sincera voz de Freddie sorprendió a Sam.

Greg alzó su copa de vino y asintió.

-Es un placer, Freddie -contestó Pam sonriendo-. Y, por favor, llámanos por nuestros nombres de pila y tutéanos. Los que son el señor y la señora Puckett son los padres de mi marido.

Freddie sonrió, una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos.

Hasta ese momento, Sam no se había dado verdadera cuenta de lo extraordinariamente guapo que era ese hombre.

-Mi madre dice lo mismo, Pam –Freddie pronunció el nombre con énfasis- Sam y yo hemos estado tan absortos el uno con el otro que... En fin, me alegro mucho de conocerles.  
-Nosotros también estamos encantados -declaró Greg sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Freddie-. Debo admitir que, cuando Sam nos dijo que estabais prometidos, nos sorprendió mucho la noticia. Al fin y al cabo, Melanie y Kian acaban de volver de su viaje de luna de miel.  
-¿Qué tal la luna de miel? -preguntó Sam, intentando cambiar de tema, no quería que Freddie se enterase de los detalles de su pasado con Kian.  
-Maravillosa -respondió Kian-. Ha sido todo lo que soñaba que fuera.  
-¿Dónde habéis estado? -preguntó Freddie.  
-En el Mediterráneo. Hemos estado tres semanas de crucero -contestó Melanie, anticipándose a su esposo-. Hemos parado en tantos sitios que ya ni sabemos dónde. Ha sido muy divertido, pero también agotador

Kian arqueó una ceja.

-¿Habéis decidido ya dónde vais a pasar la luna de miel?

Sam tuvo que contenerse para no tirarle una miga de pan a la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa.

-Freddie es el que se va a encargar de preparar la luna de miel.

Sin vacilación, Freddie describió la idea que tenía de la luna de miel: dos semanas de relajación completa en una isla tropical de fina y blanca arena, aguas azules cristalinas, suave brisa y ninguna interferencia.

Samantha imaginó a Freddie en la playa, saltando olas, poniéndose crema en el cuerpo, haciendo...

Kian hizo una mueca.

-No puedo imaginarme a Samantha sentada en una playa sin hacer nada durante dos horas, mucho menos durante dos semanas.  
-No tenemos pensado pasar el tiempo sentados -respondió Freddie antes de guiñar un ojo; después, se llevó a la boca un trozo de pan.

A Samantha le ardieron las mejillas. Podía ser muy fácil enamorarse de Freddie Benson.

Una pena que no fuera su tipo. Aunque, por supuesto, no le interesaba ningún tipo.

-Bueno, ya está bien de lunas de miel -Greg se enderezó en su asiento.

Sin duda, no le gustaba la idea de que sus hijas, casadas o no, se acostaran con nadie.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de la boda? -sugirió Pam-. ¿Ya habéis decidido el día?

-No -dijo Sam-. Aún no sabemos si queremos una boda tradicional o no.  
-No me sorprende -murmuró Melanie-. Ya he notado que ni siquiera tienes anillo todavía.  
-Es porque el anillo que Sam va a llevar es el de mi abuela, y aún no he tenido tiempo de ir en avión a casa de mis padres a recogerlo -contestó Freddie.  
-El anillo de tu abuela –Pam junto las manos-. ¡Oh, qué maravilla, una tradición familiar!

Freddie sonrió a Samantha.

Kian miró la piedra que Melanie llevaba en un dedo.

-Estupendo. Freddie ya tiene el anillo y Sam ya tiene el vestido de novia.

Samantha cerró las manos en dos puños. Notó la tensión entre su hermana y Kian.

-No puede ponerse ese vestido, Kian -dijo Melanie con desacostumbrada consideración- Lo compró para... ti.  
-Pero no se lo ha puesto -contestó Kian-. Sería un desperdicio colgarlo en un armario durante el resto de la vida.

Samantha se puso tensa. Freddie le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, acariciándole el cuello con el aliento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió. Al menos, a alguien le importaban, o parecían importarle, sus sentimientos.

-He vendido el vestido.  
-Esta vez –Pam levantó su vaso de vino-, quiero acompañarte a comprarlo.  
-Por supuesto, mamá -jamás llegaría ese día.  
-Hay tiempo de sobra para hablar de la boda -dijo Greg-. Lo único que sé es que mi niña es feliz y eso me hace feliz a mí también.  
-Es mi obligación hacerla feliz –Freddie le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Sam sintió un calambre por la espalda.

-Y cumples muy bien con tus obligaciones.

Tenía que tener cuidado si no quería enamorarse de él.

-Freddie, ¿en qué trabajas? –preguntó Melanie.

«Vaya, ya empieza el interrogatorio», pensó Sam. Iba a ser interesante. Sam supuso que Freddie era abogado, tenía aspecto de excesivamente bien pagado abogado.

-Vamos, cielo, diles en qué trabajas.

Freddie se aclaró la garganta.

-Inversiones de capital.

¡No! ¡No en inversiones de capital! Samantha apretó los dientes para evitar que se le abriera la boca.

Greg sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era el rey de la profesión.

-Ya decía yo que tu rostro me resultaba familiar, Freddie. ¿Para quién trabajas, para Sand Hill? No, trabajas en Scorpio Partners, ¿verdad? Sí, ya me acuerdo, tú manejaste el negocio de MagicSoft.

Freddie asintió.

-Impresionante -declaró Greg, y no era un hombre dado a los halagos-. Cielo, ¿por qué no me habíais dicho que tu novio era de la profesión?

Samantha no supo qué contestar. Freddie parecía un abogado, se suponía que fuera abogado.

¿Cómo, podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado en qué trabajaba? Puckett Venture Group era una de las compañías de más prestigio de Silicon Valley. Cualquiera que no llevara mucho tiempo en la profesión daría cualquier cosa por aprender del gran maestro, Greg Puckett. Sam con la hija del jefe era una de las mejores opciones, cosa que Kian Egan había comprendido a la primera.

-Verás, papá...  
-Queríamos decírtelo personalmente -dijo Freddie-. No quería que pudieras pensar que quiero casarme con tu hija por... motivos pocos honorables.

Greg miró a Kian y luego a Freddie.

-¿Quiere eso decir que no te interesa entrar en mi grupo?

Sam se quedó mirando a Freddie sin saber si le iba a gustar la respuesta. Freddie mintió después de que ella le hiciera esa misma pregunta.

-Yo no diría que no, pero mi principal interés es Sammy.

¿Sammy? No le llamaban Sammy desde que iba al colegio, desde que exigió que la llamaran Samantha.

Freddie continuó:

-Casarse requiere tiempo y esfuerzo, un nuevo trabajo añadiría presión. Quiero ser un buen prometido y un buen esposo, así que no me veo cambiando de trabajo en el futuro próximo.

Sam sonrió realmente emocionada. Siempre había esperado encontrar a un hombre que dijera esas palabras, que pensara en ella antes que en sí mismo. Freddie había contestado bien a la pregunta, incluso parecía sincero. Quizá no todos los hombres fueran como Kian, quizá hubiera más como Freddie.

Era el perfecto prometido para esa noche y estaba segura de que sería un gran marido. Un gran marido para otra, pensó Sam con cierto pesar.

-Sam, has encontrado un buen hombre. Es perfecto –Pam se tocó los ojos con un pañuelo-. Dios mío, me ha llevado horas maquillarme y voy a estropearlo todo en un momento.  
-Pam, tú no necesitas maquillaje para estar preciosa -dijo Greg.  
-Espero que seáis muy felices -dijo Pam a Freddie y a su hija.  
-Pam, me has leído el pensamiento -Greg levantó su copa-. Brindemos por Freddie y por Sammy, que tengan toda la felicidad del mundo.

Oh, no, su padre la había llamado Sammy después de haber pasado años tratando de convencerles de que la llamaran Samantha. Por supuesto, más tarde se dio cuenta de que era más Sammy que Samantha, pero...  
-¿Papá?  
-¿Sí, Sammy?

La felicidad que vio en sus ojos la hizo titubear. Le había hecho feliz por primera vez en años, y su madre parecía igualmente complacida. Sam sintió un nudo en la garganta, no podía estropearlo ahora.

-Gracias.  
-Bueno, Sam -dijo Melanie en tono meloso-, ¿sabías que estamos buscando casa? Desgraciadamente no hay muchas propiedades en venta en Palo Alto.  
-Lo supongo.  
-¿Y tú sigues viviendo en ese... piso tan peculiar de la calle Veinticuatro?

No, gracias a Melanie y a Kian. Ellos eran el motivo de que se hubiera mudado de casa.

-No, vivo a un par de manzanas de ahí.  
-Deberías comprarte algo, no tiene sentido pagar un alquiler.  
-Es como tirar el dinero por el retrete –Sam sonrió al ponerle broche a la frase de su hermana.

El resto de la velada continuó en sorprendente buen tono. Unos postres deliciosos siguieron a la exquisita cena. Sam consiguió mostrarse correcta con Melanie y Kian, quienes le devolvieron la cortesía. Freddie continuó ganándose a sus padres. Todo estaba saliendo según lo había planeado, a excepción de que su padre continuara llamándola Sammy, pero eso ya lo arreglaría en otro momento.

Al salir del restaurante con sus padres, Sam casi no podía creer lo fácil que había sido todo.

-Estoy encantada de haberos visto -dijo después de darle un beso a su madre.  
-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien, cariño. Me gusta mucho tu novio -le susurró Pam.  
-Gracias, mamá.

Sam abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias por la cena, papá, estaba deliciosa.  
-Me alegro de que hayas venido -Greg la soltó y le ofreció la mano a Freddie-. Y también me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

Freddie le estrechó la mano.

-Ha sido un placer.  
-Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor –dijo Freddie con cierto tono de pesar.  
-Papá, se está haciendo tarde Melanie dio un pisotón en el suelo-. Vamos, tú y mamá tenéis aún una buena tirada hasta casa.  
-No te preocupes por nosotros, vamos a pasar la noche en la ciudad -respondió Greg-. Oye, Freddie, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Te gusta el golf?  
-Sí, pero soy un principiante.  
-Yo también.

Sam contuvo una carcajada. Su padre estaba muy lejos de ser un principiante.

-¿Por qué no venís tú y Sam a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros en Carmel? Tú y yo podríamos jugar al golf y las mujeres podrían hacer los planes de la boda.

-Bueno... –Freddie se pasó una mano por la cabeza-. ¿Tú qué dices, cielo?  
-Bueno, yo...  
-Arreglado, no se hable más -declaró Greg antes de que Sam pudiera rechazar la invitación. Luego, le puso algo en la mano a Freddie.  
-Papá...

Greg besó la mejilla de su hija.

-Hasta el viernes, chicos.

Tras esas palabras, los padres de Sam dieron la vuelta a la esquina y desaparecieron. Melanie y Kian les siguieron. Sam se quedó mirando al suelo sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-Todo estaba saliendo tan bien... No sé por qué no lo he visto venir. Quería que les gustases, pero no tanto -volviéndose de cara a Freddie, frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de ésta?

Con expresión de perplejidad, Freddie se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano.

-No lo sé.  
-¿Qué te ha dado mi padre? –Freddie le enseñó un billete de veinte dólares. -No te vas a creer para qué me ha dicho que es el dinero

**aaaaaa ¿Para que es el dinero? asdfghjkl se pone TAN INTERESANTE creanme, quiere leer el segundo capitulo. review revirew review!**

**Los amo chicos. nos leemos prontito **

**se acerca otro songfic, epilogo de QCMQAML y playing house en su recta final. Esten al pendiente! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**chicos! aaaaaaaaaaaa Estoy super feliz, gracias a una amiga (Carmen se que estás leyendo esto) The Script me sigue en twitter! *w* no podría estar mas feliz. The Script es una de mis bandas favoritas, en serio, podría sobrevivir escuchando a The Script, The Strokes y Westlife para la eternidad! **

**vayan a The Man Who Can't Be Moved si no lo han leido, en mis historias, esa cancion es The Script, les juro que los van a amar si les dan una oportunidad.**

**y para celebrar, aquí está el segundo capitulo :) Enjoy **

Capitulo Dos'

Sam se quedó mirando el dinero que Freddie tenía en la mano.  
-No puedo creer que mi padre te haya dado dinero para la gasolina.  
-Yo tampoco -dijo Freddie con expresión de incredulidad-. Tengo treinta años y jamás nadie me ha dado dinero para la gasolina, ni siquiera mi padre.  
-Bueno, no tiene importancia. Mi padre lo ha hecho toda su vida; ya ni me molesto en discutir con él, no sirve de nada.  
-No necesito el dinero de tu padre -declaró Freddie con el ceño fruncido, enfadado- Puede que no sea el dueño de una empresa, pero tengo un buen trabajo.  
-No lo ha hecho por ti, sino por mí -le explicó Samantha al darse cuenta de que Freddie se sentía verdaderamente ofendido-. Está cuidando de su niña.  
-Lo siento, pero eso no impide que me sienta ofendido -contestó Freddie-. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.  
-Eso ya lo sé, y también lo sabe mi padre -Sam se arrepintió de no haber agarrado una chaqueta al salir de casa; como de costumbre, la temperatura en San Francisco había descendido mucho por la noche-. Alégrate de haberle gustado a mi padre.  
Freddie se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se la echó a Sam por los hombros.  
-¿Le he gustado?  
-Naturalmente, para pesar de mi cuñado -Sam se echó a reír-. ¿No has notado cómo te miraba Kian?-. Debe aterrorizarle la idea de que vayas a hacerle la competencia delante de mi padre.

Freddie apretó los dientes.

-¿Te parece divertido, Sam?  
-Sí, claro que me lo parece. Vamos, Freddie, tranquilízate, sólo son veinte dólares. Mi padre no lo ha hecho por ofenderte, así que deja de tomártelo como un insulto. Considéralo un pago por los servicios prestados, paga el taxi con ese dinero. A mí ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para lo del fin de semana; es mi problema, no el tuyo.  
-No estoy de acuerdo contigo -Freddie le plantó los veinte dólares en la palma de la mano-. No es el dinero para la gasolina lo que me preocupa, Sam. Y te equivocas en que es tu problema, también lo es mío.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tu padre es Greg Puckett y, al margen de que trabaje o no en su empresa, tengo que tener en cuenta mi camera y mi reputación. Greg es un hombre muy influyente en el mundo de las inversiones de capital y, aunque dudo de que intentase hacerme daño para vengarse de mí, tú eres su hija... como bien has dicho antes. ¿Cómo se atrevía un perfecto desconocido a criticar a su padre?  
-Mi padre jamás destrozaría tu carrera, es un hombre de honor.  
-Un hombre de honor que adora a su hija, Sam -dijo Freddie con voz suave-. La verdad es que, cuando lo vi, estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme de allí a toda prisa.  
-Gracias por no haberlo hecho -Sam se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de no perder una visión objetiva de la situación.  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Sam? No puedo dejarte plantada así, de repente, como si no hubieras sido más que una aventura de una noche, sin ofender a tu padre. Aún no soy socio en la empresa en la que trabajo, y me estoy ganando a pulso casa ascenso, cada paso que doy adelante. Si tu padre quisiera, podría convertirse en un gran obstáculo en mi carrera profesional.  
-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? -preguntó Sam, sin estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.  
-Podríamos seguir prometidos un poco más de tiempo -respondió Freddie.  
-¿Te has vuelto loco? -gritó ella, y unos transeúntes se detuvieron para preguntarle si le pasaba algo y si necesitaba ayuda.  
-Hasta esta noche habría contestado con una negativa -dijo Freddie con una media sonrisa- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...?  
-Contesta a la pregunta, Sam.  
-No.  
-Yo tampoco -dijo Freddie-. Así que, como no tenemos que contar con nadie más, no veo que no podamos hacerlo.

La situación se estaba complicando, aunque Sam reconoció que era culpa suya. No obstante, eso no significaba que tuviera que permitir que continuara el engaño. No, tenía que poner fin a aquello.

-Una vez que tus padres tengan tiempo de notar lo diferentes que somos, comprenderán que rompamos las relaciones.

Aunque Sam no creía que su padre pudiera hacer daño a Freddie profesionalmente, comprendía la preocupación de éste.

-¿Con qué frecuencia ves a tus padres? -preguntó Freddie.  
-No los veo mucho.  
-En ese caso, no podrán saber si seguimos juntos o no, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pasar este fin de semana con ellos y ya está.

El fin de semana.

-Bueno, que dices, ¿aceptas ser mi novia este fin de semana o no?

Sam había querido un novio por una noche, eso era todo. Le gustaba la clase de vida que llevaba, sin complicaciones.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.  
-Lo que tú quieras.  
-Que no tengamos que acabar casándonos -dijo ella medio en broma medio en serio-. Lo que quiero decir es que no perdamos la perspectiva y tengamos muy claras las cosas, ¿vale? Ya he tenido un novio más interesado en casarse con mi padre que conmigo.  
-No te preocupes, no hay ningún riesgo de que eso ocurra -Freddie rió-. No quiero casarme con Greg.

Samantha lanzó un suspiro.

-No me refería a eso.  
-Lo sé -Freddie sonrió-. Te prometo que no te causaré problemas.  
-Gracias.  
-Además Sam, te imaginas a ti y a mi casados, dios

Después de aquella noche de aventuras, Freddie soñó con helados y con Sam. Se despertó tarde, no le dio tiempo a tomar el autobús a su tiempo y llegó a la oficina con un retraso de una hora. Su jefe, Keny, se tropezó con él en la puerta.

-¿Estuviste de juerga anoche, Freddie?  
-Yo...  
-No te preocupes, no pasa nada -dijo Keny con una sonrisa depredadora-. Pásate por mi oficina, ¿te parece?

¿Qué había hecho? Freddie no creía que Keny le llamara a la oficina por haber llegado a trabajar una hora tarde. Algo ocurría, pero ¿qué?  
Mientras Freddie seguía a su jefe al despacho de éste, notó la comprensiva sonrisa que le lanzaba una joven investigadora. Keny era un hombre justo que exigía y recompensaba el trabajo bien hecho. Tenía un carácter fuerte y casi nunca llamaba a los empleados a su despacho, a menos que fuera para lanzarles una reprimenda.  
Dentro del despacho, Freddie miró a su alrededor. De la pared colgaba una foto de la imponente esposa de Keny y otra de su BMW azul. A los treinta y siete años, Keny lo tenía todo. Y lo quería todo. Si Freddie se ajustaba a su plan, también lo tendría todo.

-Siéntate

Freddie se sentó en un sillón negro de cuero. Keny apartó unas revistas del Wall Street Journal y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

-¿Nada nuevo que quieras contarme?  
-Sí. Creo que para el viernes habremos cerrado el trato con Micro Psi  
-Excelente. ¿Algo más?  
-Esta mañana he tenido una interesante llamada telefónica -interrumpió Keny-. Era Greg Puckett.  
-¡Maldición!  
-Quería hablar de ti -dijo Keny como fingiendo no darle importancia.  
-¡Maldición!  
-Ha hecho unas preguntas muy interesantes -Keny le atravesó con la mirada.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
-Sé franco conmigo, Freddie -dijo Keny en tono serio-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

«Que anoche conocí a una mujer, accedí a hacerme pasar por su novio y resultó que su padre era Greg Puckett». Keny no lo comprendería. En tres años que llevaba trabajando para él, Freddie había aprendido una cosa respecto a su jefe, que Keny jamás se arriesgaba a nada.

-Nada.

Keny respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio.

-Sé que en natural que la gente quiera progresar, pero creía que estabas contento aquí.  
-Me dijiste que estabas listo para enfrentarte a más responsabilidades y, por lo tanto, a ganar más dinero. Siento no haber respondido antes. ¿Qué te parece si te subo el sueldo en un veinte por ciento?

Veinte por ciento. Con ese dinero podría pagar un tejado nuevo en casa de sus padres y devolver parte del préstamo con el que se había pagado los estudios.

-No me parece mal.  
-Puckett es un gran profesional, pero este grupo es excelente también, y tú eres una pieza clave del equipo -declaró Keny-. Mencioné una posible participación en el negocio cuando te contraté, ¿sigue interesándote?

¡Participación en el negocio, acciones! Estaba dispuesto a vender el alma por acciones de la empresa.

-Sí, me interesa.  
-Por supuesto, antes tengo que hablar con los otros socios. Es todo un proceso, como ya sabes.  
-Sí, por supuesto. Keny, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.  
-Pregunta.  
-¿Me estás ofreciendo esto porque Greg Puckett te ha llamado o porque me lo merezco?  
-Una pregunta excelente -Keny sonrió traviesamente-. ¿Qué crees tú?

Durante los tres años que llevaba trabajando allí, Freddie había hecho tratos sólidos y le había hecho ganar muchos beneficios a Keny.

-Porque me lo merezco.  
-Sí, te lo mereces, Freddie -dijo Keny con convicción-. Digamos que Greg me ha dado el empujón que necesitaba para ponerme en movimiento.  
-Gracias, Keny.

Keny se incorporo y sonrió.

-Tú quédate conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Freddie se levantó del sillón, casi sin poder creer lo bien que estaba saliendo su plan.

-Está bien, lo pensaré.

Keny le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Sé que te va a resultar difícil decirle que no a Greg, es duro de pelar.  
-Me las arreglaré.

En ese momento, Freddie se creía capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso hasta de volar. Por fin, sus sueños se estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

-No me cabe duda de que lo harás -Keny abrió la puerta de su despacho-. Quizá a Greg le interese hacer tratos con nosotros, tantéale. Ninguno de nuestros socios ha sido capaz de conseguirlo.  
-Bueno, nunca se sabe.  
-Me gusta tu actitud -la sonrisa de Keny se agrandó-. Que tengas un buen día, Freddie.  
-Gracias.

Freddie se encaminó a su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón de long. Un bien merecido aumento de sueldo y acciones de la empresa al alcance de la mano. Estaba logrando lo que se había propuesto al terminar los estudios, pero... ¿Cuánto le habría costado lo que acababa de conseguir ese día sin la llamada telefónica de Greg? ¿Sin haber accedido a hacerse pasar por el novio de Sam la noche anterior? Sam. La encantadora mujer que no era su tipo. Prefería mujeres más clásicas: ropa de diseño, joyas discretas a impecable maquillaje. Samantha Puckett había creado su propio estilo y no tenía nada de clásico.  
Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír. Para ser una perfecta desconocida le había causado una profunda impresión. También le había dado otra cosa, un fin de semana con Greg Puckett. ¿A cuántos profesionales en su situación se les presentaba la oportunidad de estar con Greg Puckett?  
A Freddie le dieron ganas de llamarla para darle las gracias.  
Freddie descolgó el auricular del teléfono, sacó una tarjeta de la cartera y marcó un número.

-¿Sí? ?respondió ella con voz ronca.  
-Hola, soy Freddie.  
-¿Freddie? ¿Qué Freddie?  
-Freddie Benson, tu prometido.  
-Oh, ese Freddie. Perdona, aún estoy en la cama y no muy despejada.

¿En la cama? Freddie recordó la conversación que habían tenido en el taxi la noche anterior, Samantha dormía desnuda entre sábanas de algodón. Su suave piel, su aroma... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Perdóname por llamar tan temprano.  
-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó ella con voz dulce, preocupada.  
-No, no me pasa nada. Pero... ¿Sam?  
-Samantha Continúa.

Para él siempre sería Sam.

-Greg ha llamado a mi jefe hace un rato.  
-¿Para qué? -ella pareció alarmarse-. ¿Qué quería?  
-Nada importante. Le ha hecho a Keny, mi jefe, unas preguntas.  
-¿Qué preguntas?  
-Keny no me lo ha dicho, pero me ha aumentado el sueldo y me ha hablado de la posibilidad de hacerme accionista de la empresa.  
-Estoy segura de que mi padre no ha tenido nada que ver con eso. Estoy segura de que eres un buen profesional y que te lo mereces.

A Freddie le hizo gracia la justificación de ella.

-Es cierto que me lo merezco, pero tu padre le ha recordado a Keny que tengo otras opciones. Así que... quiero darte las gracias por ello. Nuestro supuesto noviazgo ha sido muy beneficioso para mí.

Y podía seguir siéndolo. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir después de pasar un fin de semana con Greg Puckett?

-¿No estás enfadado?

Freddie agarró un bolígrafo.

-No  
-Como lo del dinero de la gasolina te ofendió...  
-Esto es diferente. Quizá debiera estar enfadado, pero no lo estoy, estoy muy contento.  
-Te mereces estar contento, Freddie -dijo ella-. Tienes que salir por ahí a celebrarlo.

¿Celebrarlo? Si se iba de juerga con sus amigos, a la mañana siguiente estaría con resaca. ¿Y qué amigos? La mayoría de ellos estaban ya casados y con hijos. Pero se merecía celebrarlo. A lo mejor a Sam le apetecía acompañarle.

-¿Quieres celebrarlo conmigo?  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Esta noche.

Silencio.

¿A qué se debía ese silencio? Freddie jugueteó con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?  
-No.

Si no insistía, ella le diría que no.

-Sam, vamos a pasar este fin de semana entero juntos fingiendo que somos novios. Tendríamos que conocernos un poco mejor para evitar cometer errores. Quiero que el fin de semana salga bien, ¿tú no?

Freddie sonrió para sí mismo, su razonamiento había sido impecable. Casi había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba imaginando a Sam desnuda entre las sábanas.

-Sí -respondió ella por fin-. Estoy libre a partir de las ocho.  
-¿Dónde vives? -preguntó Freddie, reprimiendo el deseo de preguntarle qué iba a hacer hasta las ocho.  
-En Noe Valley.  
-¿Quieres que vaya allí yo?  
-Ya que eres tú el que va a hacer el sacrificio de pasar un fin de semana en casa de mis padres, ¿no quieres que vaya yo a tu zona?  
-Me parece justo –Freddie ignoró la desilusión que sintió, quería ver dónde vivía Sam, quería saber más cosas sobre ella.  
-Está bien, a las nueve de la noche en el café de la esquina entre las calles Chestnut y Ávila.  
-¿Vives en la Marina?  
-Sí.  
-Debería haberlo supuesto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sam?  
-Nada -contestó ella-. Bueno, hasta esta noche  
-Hasta esta noche.

Al colgar el teléfono, Freddie se asustó al darse cuenta de que tenía ganas de ver otra vez a Sam.

Samantha se bajó del autobús en la parada de la esquina de las calles Fillmore y Chestnut. Se abrió paso entre parejas y grupos de profesionales que andaban por la calle camino de uno a otro de los muchos restaurantes, bares y tiendas de la calle Chestnut.  
El distrito de la Marina. No quería recordar su antigua vida, la vida aceptable para su familia y que a ella casi le había causado una úlcera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí.  
Samantha se detuvo en la esquina donde estaba el café. Dos mujeres con patines estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa de la terraza. El establecimiento estaba abarrotado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Había pasado el día entero pensando en Freddie. Mientras colocaba libros en las estanterías de su librería, había fantaseado con una isla tropical y un mar de aguas azules cristalinas; por supuesto, Freddie había sido la estrella. No lo comprendía. Freddie parecía un hombre con los pies en la tierra, lo mismo que había creído de Kian... hasta Melanie.  
Pensar en Freddie de esa manera no tenía sentido. Freddie sé estaba haciendo pasar por su novio, ¿le convertía eso en una persona deshonesta? ¿Y no había sido idea de ella?  
No importaba. Freddie era justo lo que ella no era: ambicioso, cauteloso y rígido.  
A pesar de ello, le intrigaba, y raramente se encontraba con hombres que le intrigaran. No quería que le pasara eso, no merecía la pena. Sin embargo, Freddie tenía algo... Fuera lo que fuese, quería saber más sobre su supuesto novio, cosa que le preocupaba. Samantha se miró el reloj, las nueve y cuarto. Un poco tarde. Enderezó los hombros y entró en el café. La música estaba a todo volumen y el interior del establecimiento lleno. Al fondo, sentado a una mesa, divisó a Freddie leyendo el Wall Street Journal.

-Hola -dijo ella-. Perdona el retraso.

Freddie dobló el periódico y se levantó.

-Tienes la costumbre de llegar tarde a los sitios, ¿verdad?

Samantha sintió cosquillas en el estómago al verle sonreír.

-Sí. Y apuesto a que tú siempre llegas a tiempo.  
-Sí, por lo general.

No le sorprendió que fuera puntual. Freddie Benson parecía la clase de hombre que lo planeaba todo al mínimo detalle. Suerte que no eran novios de verdad, no podría soportar vivir con una persona así. Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es porque necesitamos ensayar.  
-Por supuesto.

Samantha sacó un pirulí verde del bolso y se lo dio.

-Felicidades.  
-Gracias -Freddie rió mirando el caramelo- No tenías por qué molestarte en hacerme un regalo.  
-No, pero me ha apetecido hacerlo.

Freddie le corrió una silla para que se sentara.

-Vamos, siéntate.

Samantha dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó.

-¿Qué te apetece tomar?  
-Invito yo, Sam.  
-Está bien, como estás en camino de hacerte rico, me dejaré invitar. Un batido.  
-En ese caso, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Samantha se quedó esperando a que Freddie volviera de pedir las bebidas. No pudo evitar notar las miradas que otras mujeres lanzaron a Freddie, algo perfectamente comprensible. Con ese par de pantalones kakis y la camisa polo estaba muy guapo. Gracias a Dios, no llevaba traje ni corbata. Freddie volvió con dos batidos y los dejó en la mesa.

-Aquí tienes.  
-Gracias -Samantha alzó su vaso-. Por tu futuro.

Freddie chocó el vaso con el de ella.

-Una forma extraordinaria de acabar un día extraordinario.

Mientras le miraba las largas pestañas volvió, con la imaginación, a la isla tropical. Se humedeció los labios. ¡Ya está bien, deja de babear!» No podía complicarse la vida, y Freddie Benson era una enorme complicación. Cualquier hombre era una complicación.  
Samantha bebió.

-He estado pensando en el fin de semana - Freddie dejó su vaso en la mesa-. Necesito que salga bien; sobre todo, después de la conversación que he tenido hoy con Keny.  
-Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que tu futuro se vaya al traste.  
-Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tu de convertirme en socio accionista no es seguro todavía -dijo Freddie-. Sam, vamos a tener que comportamos como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad. Pero no te preocupes, sólo será durante cuarenta y ocho horas.  
Cuarenta y ocho horas no parecía demasiado...

-Está bien, te aguantaré bien.  
-¿Te ofende que lo llamen «cielo» o «cariño»?

Un novio políticamente correcto.

-Puedo soportarlo, ¿y tú, querido?

Freddie se enderezó en el asiento.  
Ella se echó a reír.

-No tomes la exclusiva, cielo, mi vida. Espero que puedas soportar los besos, los abrazos, las caricias  
-No sigas, me hago una idea -Freddie bebió otro sorbo de batido-. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Había llegado el momento de empezar a romperle los esquemas. Samantha le acarició la mano.

-¿Te refieres a los besos y las caricias?  
-No, al de saber más cosas de uno del otro  
-Está bien. Yo hago una pregunta y luego tú me haces una a mí.  
-Parece justo – dijo él.  
-Como estamos celebrando tu éxito, puedes empezar tu.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Veintiocho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-Treinta.  
-Tu turno otra vez -le recordó Samantha al ver que Freddie no decía nada.

Freddie abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-Vamos, pregunta, no me daré por ofendida sea lo que sea.

Freddie hizo una pausa.

-Espero que no te parezca una indiscreción.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
-¿Estás enamorada de Kian?  
-No -respondió ella sin vacilar.

Había sido una pregunta fácil.

-No, ¿eso es todo?  
-Ya has hecho tu pregunta, ahora me toca a mí.  
-Por favor, deja que continúe -le pidió Freddie.

Samantha vio compasión en su mirada. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle? Se suponía que eran novios.

-Adelante.  
-Si no estás enamorada de él, ¿por qué me pediste que me hiciera pasar por novio tuyo?

Amor no correspondido, eso era lo que Freddie creía. Políticamente correcto y romántico, no era una mala combinación.

-Lo de necesitar novio no era por Kian.

Freddie empequeñeció los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿por quién?  
-No le des importancia, no la tiene. ¿No te gusta el olor del café recién hecho? -preguntó Samantha cambiando de tema.

Freddie no mordió el anzuelo.

-¿Por quién? ¿Por tu hermana?  
-Por mis padres. Es una historia muy larga.  
-No tengo ninguna prisa -Freddie bebió un sorbo de batido  
-Kian y yo rompimos hace algo más de un año -explicó ella, con la esperanza de que Freddie no le preguntara por qué. Melanie y Kian la habían traicionado, pero no era del dominio público-. Después de cancelar la boda, los hombres dejaron de interesarme.  
-¿No has salido con nadie desde entonces?  
-No.

Freddie hizo un ademán para que continuara.

-Hace unos seis meses, mis padres me invitaron a cenar. Como no estaba saliendo con nadie, invité a un amigo mío para que me acompañara. El problema es que mis amigos son... poco convencionales.  
-¿Tatuajes, pelo largo y demás?

Samantha asintió.

-Jared es una persona encantadora, se arrancaría la piel donde tiene el tatuaje si se lo pidieras.

Freddie se echó a reír.

-Y a tus padres no les gustó Jared.  
-Correcto. Un par de semanas después de la terrible cena, me encontré por casualidad con mis padres en Union Square, y resulta que iba con un amigo cuya vida son las motos -Samantha se echó a reír al recordar la expresión de horror de su madre-. Mi madre no pudo soportar el collar con pinchos de Otto ni el traje de cuero.  
-Así que a tus padres les preocupa la clase de hombres con los que sales, ¿no?  
-Exacto, a pesar de que no salía con ellos, sólo son amigos. Pero después de aquello y de repente, empecé a recibir invitaciones y más invitaciones de hijos y nietos de amigos de mis padres. Para colmo, mi madre me sugirió que fuera al psicoanalista o que me metiera en una terapia de grupo. Mi padre no hace más que insistir para que me haga, socia de un club deportivo con el fin de poder conocer a gente de mi edad "apropiada". Me están volviendo loca.  
-Tienes suerte de que se preocupen tanto por ti.  
-Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero no puedo aguantar más que se metan en mi vida. Lo de conseguirme un novio me pareció la solución perfecta. Así, dejarán de preocuparse por mí, me dejarán en paz y podré seguir haciendo mi vida tranquilamente.

**haha, amo esta historia. el siguiente cap estará listo cuando ustedes quieran, todo lo que tienen que hacer es dejar un lindo review.**

**Carmen, eres la mejor! **

**Muy pronto, nuevo songfic de la cancion For The First Time, de The Script asdfghjklñ los amo!**

**Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos prontito :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hey hey! ustedes están respondiendo de una manera maravillosa! mas reviews = mas capitulos. La historia se pone más y más interesante! creanme :D **

**Gracias a la persona que me dijo el nombre e la autora :) gracias. y gracias a todos por el apoyo.**

**go ahead... **

**C****apitulo Tres****'**

Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Enfrentarse a la ira de la hija de Greg Puckett era más fácil que luchar contra sus desmandadas hormonas. Después de pasar dos horas y media en los confines de la cabina de la camioneta con Sam, Freddie estaba al límite; o si no Freddie, sí la cremallera de la bragueta de los pantalones.

Agarró con fuerza el volante del coche. Le gustaba hablar con ella; pero cada vez que Sam volvía la cabeza, una ráfaga de perfume le envolvía. Olía a campo, olía a limón. Samantha era un vaso de limonada en un caluroso día de verano. Freddie quería saborearla, quería apagar su sed.

Estaba marcado.

Durante los tres últimos días había pensado en ella en los momentos más inoportunos en el trabajo.

Samantha era un peligro.

Freddie descubrió que incluso su ropa le gustaba, lo que le tenía muy sorprendido. Ese día llevaba un enorme jersey amarillo, una falda de vuelo que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos y unas botas marrones. Estaba toda tapada a excepción de la cabeza, pero era más sexy que cualquier joven en bikini. Era un milagro que aun no se saliera de la carretera durante el trayecto a Carmel. Por suerte casi parecía haber notado nada. Le había hecho preguntas sobre su villa, y lo que más parecía interesarle era su villa de pequeño en Missouri y su extensa familia.

-Gira a la derecha -le dijo ella mientras recorrían una avenida con árboles a ambos lados- Para ahí, delante del camino que da al garaje, las puertas de la verja se abren automáticamente.

¿Qué clase de casa estaba rodeada por una verja? Freddie pronto lo descubrió. En la distancia, una casa de dos pisos se perfilaba contra el horizonte como una villa mediterránea de estuco blanco, arcos, terrazas y balcones. Greg Puckett había amasado una gran fortuna; sobre todo, en los primeros tiempos de los ordenadores y las telecomunicaciones. Pero Freddie no había esperado una propiedad semejante.

"Algún día viviré en un sitio así. El primer paso es hacerme socio de la empresa".

Mientras Freddie giraba la llave de contacto para apagar el motor, Greg salió a recibirles. "Será mejor que esto salga bien", pensó Freddie sintiendo como si su carrera pendiera de un hilo.

Samantha salió del vehículo y abrazó a su padre.

-Hola, papá.  
-Hola, cielo -Greg se quedó mirando la camioneta de Freddie-. Buen vehículo, y muy práctico.

Freddie se aclaró la garganta. Había intentado alquilar un vehículo mejor, pero no había encontrado lo que quería. Por suerte, había lavado la camioneta antes de emprender el camino.

-Me lleva a donde quiero.  
-¿Tiene tracción trasera?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno para la nieve -Greg sonrió-Tenemos una cabaña en Tahoe. ¿Te gusta esquiar?

¿Una cabaña? Freddie estaba seguro de que debía parecerse más a un hotel que a una cabaña.

-Me encanta esquiar.  
-¿Qué tal el viaje?  
-Bien, sin problemas.  
-¿Has tornado la autopista número uno?  
-Sí.  
-Es un camino precioso -Greg sonrió al ver que Freddie asentía- ¿Cómo estaba el tráfico?  
-Ha habido algo de atasco en la bahía Half Moon -Freddie sacó el equipo de golf de la parte posterior de la camioneta.

Sorprendentemente, la bolsa floreada de Samantha era más pequeña que la suya.

Greg le quitó a Freddie la bolsa de Sam.

-Pam está preparando algo para comer. Espero que tengas hambre, hijo.

¿Hijo? Freddie tragó saliva. Respetado en el mundo profesional, Greg era famoso por no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Pero Freddie vio una debilidad en él, sus hijas.

-Estoy muerto de hambre.

Samantha tomó la mano de su padre.

-No queríamos llegar demasiado tarde, por eso no hemos parado a comer nada.  
-Samantha, no es bueno quedarse sin comer -dijo Greg, como todo padre-. Freddie, no te fíes que se salte las comidas. Cuando no come se pone muy tonta.  
-Papá -Samantha hizo una mueca-, nunca me pongo tonta. Melanie es la que se pone tonta si no come, yo no.

Greg arrugó el ceño.

-Sí, es verdad, cielo, tienes razón, es tu hermana. Freddie, olvida lo que he dicho.

Cuando Samantha entró en la casa, Greg le puso a Freddie una mano en el hombro, reteniéndolo.

-Sam también se pone tonta -le susurró-. Hazla comer.

Freddie lanzó una queda carcajada.

-Lo haré.

Entró en la casa y le pareció que había entrado en una mansión típica de una revista del hogar. El suelo del vestíbulo era de baldosas de terracota. Pinturas oriPamles decoraban las paredes.

-Vamos a dejar las bolsas en la entrada, luego las subiremos a las habitaciones -dijo Greg-. Vamos al cuarto de estar.

Sam agarró a Freddie de la mano y le condujo al enorme salón elegantemente amueblado. Freddie tenía cinco hermanos y todos habían crecido en una casa de campo de cuatro dormitorios. La escultura del rincón de aquella estancia costaba más que todo el mobiliario de la casa de sus padres después de haber sido arrasada por un huracán. El cuadro que había encima de la chimenea debía valer tanto como la hipoteca de toda la granja.

Samantha se paró delante de un precioso florero. Agarró un lirio y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Greg indicó a Freddie un asiento.

-Siéntate, Freddie.

A Freddie le dio miedo ensuciar el sofá blanco, pero Sam tiró de él obligándole a sentarse a su lado. Mientras ella y Greg charlaban, Freddie examinó la estancia. No le interesaba demasiado la decoración, pero sabía reconocer lo bueno. Esa casa le tenía sobrecogido.

Freddie le dio con el codo.

-Cariño, ¿te apetece algo de beber?  
-Sí, gracias.  
-¿Qué quieres, cielo? ¿Una cerveza? -le preguntó Sam.

Cuando Freddie asintió, Greg dijo:

-Yo también quiero otra.  
-Papá, tú siempre bebes...  
-Quiero una cerveza -declaró Greg con autoridad, cortando toda posible discusión.

Sam le dio a Freddie un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo, encanto.  
-Pregúntale a tu madre si quiere que le ayudes.

Cuando Sam salió del cuarto de estar, Greg le dijo a Freddie:

-Hijo, no sabes el trabajo que va a darte.

Eso ya lo sabía él.

-Me las arreglo bien.  
-Pam las ha mimado mucho a las dos.

Por lo poco que Freddie sabía de Sam, no parecía mimada. Vivía en un piso de una casa victoriana en la que crujían los peldaños de la escalera y a la que le hacía falta una mano de pintura. Su guardarropa consistía en ropa sencilla, nada de diseño.

-Aunque supongo que yo también las he mimado -añadió Greg-. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando se tiene todo esto.

Al mirar a su alrededor, los ojos de Greg descansaron en un retrato de sus dos hijas. Las dos llevaban jerseys y collares de perlas. Samantha tenía un aspecto... muy normal.

-¿De cuándo es esa foto? -preguntó Freddie.  
-De cuando se graduaron en la universidad.  
-Sam está muy...  
-Distinta – dijo Greg  
-Sí, distinta...  
-Sam es muy obstinada, como yo. Una vez que toma una decisión no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea. Y es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que tiene razón.  
-Sí, tiene mucha voluntad -dijo Freddie-. Es algo que admiro mucho en ella.  
-Estupendo -Greg sonrió- Pero no olvides nunca que siempre cree que es ella quien está en lo cierto, no le gusta ceder. No dejes que siempre se salga con la suya Freddie.

Freddie no sabía qué era lo que Greg estaba tratando de decirle; pero como no iba a casarse con Sam, no merecía la pena intentar aclararlo.

-Sam y yo nos llevamos bien.  
-Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso -Greg volvió a sonreír. -Bueno, dime, ¿qué tal lo está tratando Keny, tu jefe? ¿Te ha ofrecido ya hacerte accionista de la empresa?

¿Su madre estaba preparando la cena y su padre quería una cerveza? ¿Quiénes eran esos desconocidos? ¿Alienígenas? ¿Dónde estaban sus verdaderos padres?

Sam entró en la cocina y vio a su madre delante del mostrador preparando unas verduras. Encima de la cocina de guisar había una bandeja con panecillos.

Parpadeó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, mamá?

Pam volvió la cabeza y sonrió. Normalmente la elegancia misma, llevaba un delantal color rosa encima de unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de punto.

-No os he oído llegar le había dicho a tu padre que me avisara cuando llegarais.  
-Papá me ha pedido que venga a por unas cervezas. Creo que quiere hablar con Freddie a solas.  
-Sí, seguro -Pam volvió los ojos a la brecolera-. Lleva toda la semana hablando de Freddie.

Samantha tragó saliva. Convencer a sus padres de que Freddie no era el hombre apropiado para ella iba a ser difícil, a pesar de ser evidente. Freddie y ella procedían de diferentes mundos, tenían distintas metas en la vida. Quizá, si se hubiera contentado con ser un agricultor en Missouri... pero era un inversor de capital en San Francisco. No quedaba otro remedio, sus padres tendrían que darse cuenta de que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso.

-¿Quieres que haga algo?  
-¿Por qué no preparas las cervezas? En el congelador tengo unas jarras.

¿Jarras de cerveza en el congelador? Samantha se quedó mirando a las cacerolas en el fregadero. Aquella cocina era el sueño de cualquier cocinero, un regalo para Pam después de que el cocinero se jubilara un año atrás; pero su madre jamás había mostrado interés en la cocina. Cuando tenían invitados, sus padres contrataban los servicios de una empresa para encargarse de las comidas. ¿Desde cuándo ese interés de su madre por el arte culinario?

Samantha sacó dos jarras de cerveza del congelador y las dejó encima del mostrador. Al abrir la puerta del frigorífico, vio tres marcas distintas de cerveza.

-¿Le gusta a papá alguna de estas marcas en particular?  
-Le da lo mismo, pero sírveles a los dos la misma marca. Estoy segura de que tu padre quiere conocer la opinión de Freddie sobre la cerveza.  
-¿Desde cuándo papá bebe cerveza? –Samantha abrió las botellas-. Creía que sólo le gustaba el whiskey.  
-A tu padre siempre le ha gustado la cerveza -Pam se echó a reír-. Incluso tiene una base de datos de todas las marcas de cerveza que ha bebido. Hay una en particular que le gusta tanto que incluso ha llegado a invertir dinero en la empresa.

Cuando Samantha empezó a llenar una jarra, su madre la detuvo.

-Inclina la jarra, tu padre no soporta que tenga mucha espuma.

Samantha siguió el consejo de su madre.

-¿Qué estás preparando de cena?  
-No es nada, algo muy ligero -Pam se limpió las manos en el delantal-. Champiñones rellenos, verduras salteadas y panecillos.  
-Creía que ya no cocinabas.  
-Sí, dejé de cocinar hace mucho, pero he empezado a echarlo de menos. Hace un año, cuando tu padre me regaló esta maravillosa cocina, me volvieron a entrar las ganas de cocinar. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle el regalo.  
-Papá debe estar muy contento.

Pam asintió.

-Sí, pero está engordando.  
-Y la cerveza no le debe estar ayudando a adelgazar  
-No -pero a Pam no parecía importarle, ya que Greg estaba feliz.  
-Gracias por molestarte tanto por nosotros, mamá.  
-Quiero que Freddie se sienta en casa. AI fin y al cabo, ya es prácticamente de la familia.  
-Bueno, sí...

Pam suspiró.

-Samantha, tengo que decirte algo.

Su madre parecía haberse puesto muy seria de repente y Samantha empequeñeció los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando de cómo íbamos a dormir este fin de semana.

Eso no era un problema. Samantha sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso, Freddie dormirá en la habitación de invitados y yo en la mía.  
-Eso es lo que tu padre ha dicho, pero yo no quiero que Freddie nos tome por unos puritanos.  
-Mamá, Freddie no os va a tomar por puritanos. Esta es vuestra casa y, mientras estemos aquí, tenemos que adaptarnos a vuestras costumbres y a vuestras normas.  
-Cielo, me gusta que hables así -Pam sonrió-. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Freddie. No quiero hacer nada que pueda...  
-Estropearlo todo, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, eso es. En fin, tienes derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones y a hacer tu vida.

Ahora que había encontrado un novio aceptable, sus padres parecían dispuestos a no interferir. No lo comprendía. Dirigía su propia librería, se ganaba la vida ella sola, iba al dentista cada seis meses y seguían sin respetarla. Pero, de repente, era una persona adulta porque había llevado a casa de sus padres a un hombre guapo y con un trabajo que a ellos les gustaba. No, no lo comprendía.

-No quiero que tu padre y yo causemos tensiones entre vosotros dos -dijo su madre por fin-. El primer fin de semana que tu padre pasó con mis padres, estaba tan nervioso que me dio miedo que le diera un infarto. Freddie necesita tenerte cerca.

Por lo general, su madre era más directa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?  
-Que los dos podéis dormir en la misma habitación.

A Samantha casi se le cayó la botella de cerveza.

-Pero...

Pam arqueó una ceja

-Creí que te alegraría  
-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo

No quería compartir la habitación con un desconocido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel embrollo.

-¿Y papá? No quiero que discutáis por mí.  
-No te preocupes, de tu padre me encargo yo -declaró Pam con seguridad en sí misma-. Es hora de que se dé cuenta de que ya no tenéis diez años.  
-Mamá, por favor. En serio, a Freddie y a mí no nos importa. Hemos hablado de eso durante el camino y no queremos hacer que os sintáis incómodos ni papá ni tú.  
-No se hable más, ya está todo arreglado.

Sam ya no sabía qué argumentan ¿Qué diría Freddie?

-Gracias, mamá

Pam agarró una de las bandejas.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar afuera.

Samantha agarró las dos jarras de cerveza.

-Mamá, gracias por ser tan comprensiva.  
-Sam, hija, yo también he sido joven.  
-Aún eres joven, mamá.

A medianoche, Greg anunció que era hora de acostarse. Cuando Sam agarró su bolsa en el vestíbulo, seguía sin poder creer lo suave que había ido todo durante las tres últimas horas. No quedaba ni una miga de la deliciosa comida que su madre había preparado, incluyendo los panecillos. Freddie parecía muy relajado con sus padres, era casi uno más de la familia. El tener el brazo de él sobre el hombro, le había parecido la cosa más natural del mundo; casi había llegado a creer que estaban realmente prometidos. Y las sonrisas de felicidad de sus padres indicaban que no sospechaban nada.

Pam les precedió escaleras arriba, y Samantha la siguió. Cuando su madre abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Samantha sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ahora tendría que compartir la habitación y la cama con Freddie.

Al encender la luz, Pam gritó:

-¡Gregory!

Greg subió las escaleras corriendo y apartó suavemente a Samantha para entrar primero en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?  
-¿Qué has hecho? -Pam no parecía muy contenta.  
-Nada, cielo.  
-No puedo creerlo, lo vas a estropear todo.

Samantha no pudo dejar de notar la indignación de su madre. Curiosa por saber qué pasaba, entró en el dormitorio. Fue entonces cuando vio las dos camas.

"Gracias, papá", dijo en silencio, conteniendo la risa. Su madre podía haber ganado la batalla, pero su padre había ganado la guerra.

-¿Dónde está la cama de Samantha? -preguntó Pam.  
-Querida, el colchón de Ness estaba muy viejo y tenía bultos. Necesitaba un colchón nuevo, así que se lo he comprado.  
-Has comprado dos colchones nuevos.  
-Estaban de rebajas -repuso Greg-. Dos por el precio de uno.

Pam se quedó mirando las colchas a rayas blancas y moradas.

-¿De dónde has sacado las colchas?  
-De la misma tienda, también estaban rebajadas.  
-Bueno, por lo menos son iguales -Pam se encogió de hombros-. Hija, Sam, espero que no te moleste.

No, no le molestaba en absoluto. Estaba de buena suerte.

-Esto está muy bien, ¿verdad, Freddie?

Freddie entró en la habitación y dejó su bolsa en una de las camas.

-Sí.  
-Bueno, chicos, buenas noches -dijo Greg-. Estas paredes son muy finas así que, si hacemos demasiado ruido y no os dejamos dormir, decídnoslo.

El comentario le ganó un codazo de Pam. Al salir del dormitorio, Greg dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Sam sonrió, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Mi padre no es muy sutil.  
-Al menos, uno sabe con quién se las está jugando -Freddie le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa-. Si te toco, me perseguirá con una escopeta.

Sam se echó a reír.

-En ese caso, será mejor que no lo hagas.  
-¿Así que vamos a dormir en la misma habitación? -a Freddie la idea no parecía hacerle muy feliz.  
-Sí, gracias a mi madre. Al menos, mi padre ha tenido el sentido común de comprar dos camas. Es genial, ¿verdad?  
-¿Qué había antes, en vez de las dos camas?

-Una enorme cama grande de dosel. No sabes lo contenta que me he puesto al ver las dos camas.  
-Es un verdadero alivio -dijo Freddie-. Me gustaría poder darle las gracias a tu padre.

A Sam le molestó que pareciera tan feliz. ¿Tan horrible le resultaba la idea de acostarse con ella? Aunque, por supuesto, ella tampoco quería acostarse con Freddie.

-Sigo sin poder creer que nos hayan dejado dormir en la misma habitación.  
-Como te acabo de decir, ha sido idea de mi madre. Pero mi padre se ha negado a permitir que durmamos en la misma cama.  
-No estoy seguro de que nos dejara después de estar casados.  
-Puede que tengas razón -dijo Sam, preguntándose cómo sería dormir con Freddie.

Freddie se frotó los ojos.

-De todos modos, nunca lo averiguaremos.  
-No, claro que no -Samantha ignoró una repentina punzada de desilusión.

Pero era lo mejor. No le interesaban los hombres como Freddie. Una vez que el fingido noviazgo acabara, jamás volvería a verlo.

-¿Quieres entrar tú primero en el baño?  
-No, hazlo tú -Freddie abrió su bolsa y le tiró una camisa-. Toma.

Samantha se quedó mirando la camisa blanca que tenía en la mano.

-¿Para qué me das esto?  
-¿Has traído pijama?  
-No.  
-Pues ponte la camisa.  
-¿Siempre eres tan autoritario?  
-Sólo cuando mi razón depende de ello.

El comentario de Freddie la sorprendió. No sabía si tomarlo como un halago o no. Freddie era muy rígido, nada espontáneo. Quizá...

-¿Eras Boy Scout de pequeño, Freddie?  
-Eagle Scout correspondió él.

Al ir a entrar en el baño, Samantha volvió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Quiere eso decir que siempre estás preparado para cualquier eventualidad?

..

La puerta del baño se abrió y Samantha salió con su ropa en el brazo y la camisa de él puesta. El bajo de la camisa le bajaba hasta el medio muslo, los pechos perfilados bajo el fino tejido. Freddie contuvo la respiración. Debería haber metido en la bolsa el pijama de franela que su madre le había regalado por Navidad.

-El baño es todo tuyo -dijo Sam.

Freddie sintió un calambre en el bajo vientre.

-Las toallas están en el armario.

Freddie hizo un esfuerzo para apartar los ojos de esas bien formadas piernas.

-Gracias.

Después de agarrar su bolsa de aseo y unos calzoncillos, Freddie entró en el baño y cerró la puerta sonoramente. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con Sam a sólo unos centímetros de él? Apretó los dientes.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer.

Quizá Samantha no fuera su tipo, pero era muy atractiva y muy diferente a las mujeres con ambiciones profesionales con las que él salía. O con las que saldría de tener tiempo para ello. Ese era su problema, que no salía. No era que Samantha le estuviera volviendo loco, le pasaría con cualquier mujer atractiva.

Freddie se echó agua fría en la cara.

Al menos, comprendía el motivo de su reacción física respecto a Sam. Pronto la olvidaría. Además, no había ido allí para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, sino por su futuro como inversor de capital. Se le había presentado una oportunidad de oro, pasar un fin de semana con Greg Puckett, y no estaba dispuesto a que sus hormonas interfiriesen.

Cuando Freddie regresó al dormitorio, Sam estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Seguía con la flor en la oreja.

Sam volvió la -cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Freddie supuso que estaba meditando.

-Siento haberte interrumpido.  
-No lo has hecho, ya he acabado -contestó ella levantándose del suelo.  
-¿Meditas todas las noches?  
-No todas, pero me ayuda a relajarme -Sam se metió en la cama más cerca de donde estaba-. ¿Has hecho yoga alguna vez?  
-No -respondió él.  
-Ayuda mucho; sobre todo, después de horas de trabajo en un despacho.  
-No soy la clase de tipo que hace yoga.

Sam se lo quedó mirando.

-No, no lo eres.

La certidumbre que notó en su voz le molestó, y también su sonrisa. Aunque, por supuesto, no le importaba lo que Sam pensara o dejara de pensar.

-El interruptor de la luz está a tu derecha.

Al ir a apagar la luz, Freddie vio un sujetador de encaje blanco encima del jersey amarillo de Sam. Parpadeó y apagó la luz. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Sam se metió en la cama. Los pies le sobresalían.

-Buenas noches, Sam.  
-Buenas noches, Freddie.

Incapaz de dormir, Freddie se quedó mirando al techo. Le pareció ver estrellas. Cuando encontró la Osa Mayor, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo estrellas.

-Sam.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hay estrellas en el techo.  
-Sí.

Sam localizó la fluorescente Orion.

-¿Por qué?  
-Siempre me ha encantado contemplar las estrellas.  
-A mí también. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir en la granja; sin las luces de la ciudad, se pueden ver las estrellas -Freddie buscó otra constelación y encontró Andrómeda-. Aún no me has dicho por qué tienes estrellas en el techo.  
-Cuando era pequeña, solía sentarme en el jardín y, con el planisferio, me ponía a localizar las constelaciones. Un invierno, hacía tanto frío que a mi madre le dio miedo que fuera a agarrar una pulmonía. Mi padre hizo que me pusieran las estrellas en el techo de mi habitación para que buscara las constelaciones dentro de casa.

Freddie localizó las Pleyades.

-E hizo un buen trabajo.  
-Contrató a dos astrónomos. Para ser el techo de una habitación, no está nada mal.

Freddie no podía imaginar lo que debía ser tener a Greg y a Pam como padres. No podía comprender lo que era tener dinero suficiente para hacer ese trabajo. Algún día...

-A mi madre tampoco le gustaba que estuviéramos fuera en invierno.

Sam suspiró.

-¿Por qué te marchaste de la granja? Debía ser el paraíso.  
-Me cansé de vivir allí. Mis padres siempre andaban estrechos de dinero, preocupados por el tiempo y el precio del trigo.

Preocupados por el dinero de la educación de sus hijos. No era justo. Su padre sólo tenía cincuenta y dos años, pero parecía mucho más mayor.

-¿Y las ventajas de vivir en una granja? Nada de tráfico, todo espacios abiertos- comentó Sam.

Cierto, pero Freddie no quería vivir dependiendo de si tenía o no una buena cosecha aquel año. La única forma de conseguir lo que quería era saliendo de la granja. Quizá un sacrificio, pero un sacrificio que merecía la pena. Samantha se había criado siendo rica, no podía comprenderle a él ni a su familia, no podía comprender lo que era luchar para sobrevivir.

-Tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Sequías e inundaciones. No es una vida fácil.  
-Siempre creí que debía ser muy divertido vivir en una granja -comentó Sam.  
-Es una vida muy dura, mucho trabajo.

Una estrella cayó del cielo.

-¿Has visto, Freddie?  
-¿Qué?  
-Ha caído una estrella -dijo ella con entusiasmo-. Pide un deseo.

¿Un deseo a una estrella de plástico? Samantha debía ser la clase de persona que echaba monedas en las fuentes.

-No es una estrella de verdad, Samantha.  
-¿Y qué? Vamos, no te va a hacer daño. Ten un poco más de imaginación -hizo una pausa- ¿Has pedido ya un deseo?  
-Sí -había pedido un BMW-. ¿Y tú, Sam, qué has pedido?  
-Si te lo dijera, no se me realizaría el deseo -contestó ella- Siempre he creído que se podía conocer a una persona por los deseos que pedían.

Freddie se preguntó que descubriría respecto a Samantha de conocer su deseo. Lo más probable es que hubiera pedido paz o que se acabara el hambre en el mundo.

-Me alegro de que hayas pedido un deseo, empezaba a pensar que no tenías ni una gota de imaginación. Bueno, buenas noches, Freddie -Sam se dio media vuelta.  
-Buenas noches.

¿Qué indicaban los deseos sobre una persona? Freddie había pedido un deseo, y casi no podía creer lo que había pedido. Podía haber pedido acciones de la empresa, pero no lo había hecho.

**Había pedido a Samantha**

**oooooooooooo ¿Quien quiere leer el siguiente? reviews. **

**estén al pendiente, subiré algo nuevo hoy o mañana :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que me tardé más par este cap hehe la verdad se me había olvidado XD Gracias por su apoyo chicos, es genial. Vamos a ver que harán Sam y Freddie con este lío en el que se metieron XD**

**Capitulo Cuatro'**

Sam sintió en el rostro el sol de la mañana. Olía a café. Debía ser hora de levantarse. Se estiró y, despacio, abrió los ojos. Por increíble que pareciese, se sentía descansada.  
Con Freddie a pocos centímetros de distancia y cubierto sólo con unos calzoncillos color gris, no podía creer que se hubiera dormido. Pero se había dormido.

Había soñado que estaba haciendo el amor con un hombre de pecho musculoso y cabello castaño liso. Un sueño sensual, un sueño sobrecogedor, un sueño que le preocupaba. No quería soñar con un hombre, no quería tener nada que ver con los hombres.

No significaba nada, había sido sólo un sueño.

Ya había pasado una noche, sólo le quedaba otra. Después, se despediría de su novio de fin de semana. Sam sonrió. Volvió la cabeza, pero Freddie no estaba allí. La cama contigua a la suya estaba vacía.

Freddie y sus padres. Solos.

Presa del pánico, se sentó en la cama de un salto.

Un paso en falso y sus padres se darían cuenta de que el noviazgo era falso. Se descubriría el engaño. Ella, por supuesto, podría enfrentarse a las consecuencias; pero... ¿y Freddie?  
Saltó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones cortos y salió corriendo del cuarto.  
Al llegar abajo, oyó voces en la cocina. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Su padre, su madre y Freddie. ¡Qué pesadilla!

¿Por qué no se había puesto el despertador? Respiró profundamente para calmarse.

Al entrar en la cocina, vio a Freddie y a su padre sentados en dos taburetes delante del mostrador. La camisa polo oscura de Freddie intensificaba el color de sus ojos. El poder de su mirada la dejó sin respiración.

La expresión sonriente de Freddie le dijo lo que quería saber: no había motivo para preocuparse. Todo iba bien

Buenos días, Samantha -Pam cerró la plancha de las tortitas de harina y se limpió las manos en el delantal amarillo . Vaya, qué temprano te has levantado.

Sam miró al reloj del microondas.

¿Qué hora es?

Las siete y media respondió Greg-. ¿Qué te pasa, ya no podías dormir?

Sam se pasó los dedos por los revueltos cabellos.

No tiene sentido pasarse el día en la cama, papá.

Greg rió.

-Freddie, debes ser una buena influencia para ella. Cuando Sam era adolescente, nunca se levantaba antes del mediodía.

Ahora, nunca se levanta antes de las nueve -dijo Freddie con otra sonrisa que mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Freddie agarró su taza de café y bebió.

¿Cómo sabía la hora a la que se levantaba? Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejar de mirarlo? Por su pelo, por supuesto. El pelo de Freddie se caía de una forma que pedía a gritos que se le acariciara.

¿Has dormido bien, preciosa? preguntó Freddie.

Sam vaciló, la había llamado preciosa. No, no lo había dicho en serio.

Sí, muy bien, ni siquiera te he oído levantarte.

¿No?

Sam ignoró la maliciosa sonrisa.

No.

Había estado demasiado ocupada soñando con él. ¡Y qué sueño! Se ruborizó sólo de pensarlo.

Freddie era demasiado guapo.

Me has dado los buenos días.

¿Que te he dado los buenos días? repitió Sam con la mente en blanco.

Sólo recordaba el sueño en el que estaba haciendo el amor con un hombre de cabello castaño, un hombre casi idéntico a Freddie.

Freddie asintió y dejó el café en el mostrador.

Ven aquí, quiero darte los buenos días como te mereces.

Sam se ruborizó. Miró a sus padres y sorprendió la mirada de felicidad que se intercambiaron. Los dos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Estaban absolutamente convencidos de que ella y Freddie eran una pareja. Debería estar contenta de ello, ¿por qué no lo estaba?  
Al aproximarse a Freddie se le aceleró el pulso. «Es puro teatro, no es de verdad», se repitió a sí misma en silencio.

Freddie se la sentó encima. Le acarició la mejilla y la hizo temblar de placer. Luego, le guiñó un ojo y la besó con boca cálida y mojada. Sabía a café. El beso acabó demasiado pronto. Sam se quedó con ganas de más.

Buenos días, mi amor dijo Freddie.

«No habla en serio, esto no Freddie, nada». El beso había sido puro teatro de cara a sus padres, pero no impidió que Sam se sintiera enfebrecida. Debía ser el calor que le daba el cuerpo de Freddie. Los hombres siempre estaban calientes. Se levantó y se sentó en el taburete contiguo al de Freddie.

Pam dejó un plato de tortitas recién hechas delante de Freddie.

¿Te apetecen unas fresas con nata?

No, gracias respondió Freddie . Lo que sí me gustaría es un poco de sirope.

¿Un café, Sam? preguntó Greg.

Quizá una taza de café con hielo la refrescara.

Sí, gracias, papá.

Greg le llenó una taza y luego añadió un poco de leche y media cucharada de azúcar, como a ella le gustaba.

Gracias, papá repitió Sam.

Bebió un sorbo de café. El café sabía a Freddie, a su beso. No quería pensar en eso.  
«Llevabas un año sin que nadie te besara, eso es lo que te pasa. Ni siquiera te ha gustado su beso, así que olvídalo». Con decisión, Sam dejó la taza en el taburete.

Pam le puso un plato delante.

Aquí están tus tortitas, cielo.

Encima, fresas con nata y salsa de chocolate. Su desayuno predilecto. ¿Por qué prefería saborear a Freddie en vez de a las tortitas con nata y fresas?

Gracias, mamá.

Freddie arqueó una ceja.

¿Te gustan las tortitas con salsa de chocolate?

Sí... entre otras cosas contestó ella.

A mí me gustan las tostadas con crema de cacahuete y sirope.

Y a Sam -Greg sonrió como si hubiera ganado otro millón en ese momento Pam, ¿has oído eso? A los dos les gustan las tostadas con crema de cacahuete y sirope.  
A su padre podía alegrarle, pero Sam no creía que las tostadas de cacahuete fueran una base sólida para un matrimonio. Ella y Freddie no tenían nada en común. Él se vestía con trajes italianos y zapatos de cuero, ella llevaba vestidos cien por cien de algodón y sandalias. Él trabajaba para ganar dinero, ella trabajaba porque los libros le apasionaban. No tenían nada en común. Nada. ¡Maldita crema de cacahuetes!

Al dar un mordisco a una de las tortitas, notó que su padre llevaba puesta su ropa de jugar al golf: camisa morada, jersey y pantalones verdes.

¿A qué hora vas a jugar, papá?

A las nueve -Greg se recostó en el respaldo del asiento . Freddie y yo vamos a almorzar en la cabaña después de terminar de jugar.

Su padre y Freddie.

Solos.

De ninguna manera.

No podía dejar que fueran sin ella. ¿Y si Freddie decía algo indebido y se descubría la verdad? La carrera profesional de Freddie se vendría abajo. Además, Greg necesitaba verlos juntos para darse cuenta de que su matrimonio nunca funcionaría.

¿Puedo ir con vosotros? lanzó la más coqueta de las sonrisas a su padre.

¿Es que no te acuerdas de té que pasó la última vez que te llevé al campo de golf? -Greg se echó reír . Freddie, pase lo que pase, no la desafíes nunca a jugar al golf. Pierde demasiadas pelotas.

-Esas pelotas son demasiadas pequeñas y no comprendo por qué hay tantos estanques y tantas trampas entre los agujeros -dijo Sam-. No quiero ir para jugar, pero podrías dejarme llevar el cochecito

-No

Sam dio un manotazo en el mostrador.

Conduzco bien.

Sam miró a Freddie, esperando que él la ayudase. Freddie se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué clase de novio era? La estaba enfadando. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

Os llevaré los palos, papá. Además, se me dan los números, podría apuntar los puntos.

Cielo, sé que quieres estar con Freddie, pero tu madre tiene otros planes dijo Greg en tono suave. -No querrás desilusionarla, ¿verdad?

Al mirar a su madre, expectante, le entró un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No quería herir los sentimientos de su madre, pero ¿cuánto le iba a costar tener contenta? ya se había inventado un novio para evitar la tendencia casamentera de sus padres.

Había llevado a su casa un novio falso. ¿Cuál era siguiente paso, una boda fingida?

-No, iré con mamá. La pasaremos muy bien.

Claro que sí, cariño dijo Pam, sus ojos pardos brillaron Recuerda la última vez.

Sí, recordaba el día que habían pasado en un maldito salón de belleza, horas tratando de convenecer a un peluquero llamado Jean Paul de que no sólo le gustaba el corte de pelo que llevaba sino también el color.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pam agrandó los ojos.

Es una sorpresa, pero te aseguro que lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Te va a encantar.

VaSam contuvo un gruñido. No lo soportaría. Su madre y Melanie tenían una idea muy distinta a la suya de lo que era divertirse.

No obstante, no tenía alternativa.

Freddie entró en el dormitorio y se detuvo bruscamente. Creía que a Sam le habría dado tiempo de ducharse y vestirse mientras él se tomaba otra tortita.

Se había equivocado.

Sam estaba en medio de la habitación intentando subirse la cremallera de un vestido con estampado de flores. El sujetador hacía contraste con su piel blanca.

Perdona, volveré dentro de unos minutos.

No tienes por qué marcharte dijo ella volviéndose . Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? ¿Qué le parecería otro beso?

Necesitas ayuda con la cremallera.

¿Ayuda? Ahora quieres ayudarme -Sam suspiró . Necesitaba tu ayuda ahí abajo, en la cocina.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Quería convencer a mi padre de que me dejara ir con vosotros. Pero tú nada, como si no fuera contigo.

¿Y qué querías que dijera? ¿Deja que Sam lleve el cochecito? -Freddie le puso las manos en la estrecha cintura . Deja que te suba la cremallera, la vas a romper.

Sam se levantó la trenza, a Freddie le pareció una cuerda dorada. Al ir a subiendole la cremallera, le rozó la espalda con la mano y ella se puso tensa. Había química entre los dos, Sam también la sentía.

Ya está. Bueno, me bajo ya.

Gracias, pero aún quiero hablar contigo -Sam se plantó en jarras . ¿No podías haber dicho que quería ir a jugar al golf?

Sí, pero... -Freddie vaciló, no creía que a Sam le gustara una respuesta sincera.

Pero...

No quiero que vengas.

¿ Qué?

Eh, baja la voz dijo Freddie preocupado de que Greg pudiera oírles.

¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

-Sam, todo está yendo muy bien.

Nada está yendo bien. ¿Te has fijado en mis padres?

Freddie asintió.

Sí. Sonreían tanto que me ha parecido que estábamos filmando un anuncio de pasta de dientes. Les parecemos la pareja perfecta.

Exacto. ¿Es que no te das cuenta del problema?

No contestó Freddie . Hemos decidido comportarnos como una pareja de novios para que tú puedas quitarte a tus padres de encima y para que yo consiga acciones de la empresa.

Sí, pareja de novios sí, pero no almas gemelas destinadas a pasar juntos la eternidad.

Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Pam y Greg no creen que estemos destinados a pasar la vida juntos.

Lo creen, Freddie -Sam dio un impaciente pisotón en el suelo . Como no dejemos de comportarnos como una pareja feliz voy a tener que pasarme...

Escucha, Sam, tus padres no necesitan que les demostremos que no somos la pareja perfecta. Es evidente que no tenemos nada en común.

Es obvio. No hay dos personas más diferentes que nosotros, somos el día y la noche. Eres demasiado yuppie para mí.

-Y tu eres demasiada espontánea para mí.

Al menos, yo no estoy dispuesta a utilizar a quien sea para conseguir lo que quiero

-Por favor no exageres

Estoy siendo espontánea -Sam frunció el ceño , todo lo contrario que tú, señor Rígido. Apuesto a que hasta tienes un plan para llegar a donde quieres llegar.

Así era, su plan maestro. Y estaba saliendo bien. O había salido bien hasta conocer a Sam.

Acciones a los treinta. Tu primer millón a los treinta y dos. Jubilación a los treinta y cinco dijo Sam burlonamente.

-A los cuarenta.

-Cuando logre lo que me he propuesto, seré feliz.

Sam alzó de nuevo los ojos al techo.

-Eres igual que...

Su padre, esperaba Freddie

-¿Qué quién?

-Que Kian.

El día no podía empeorar más.

El principio había sido su discusión con Freddie. Nada se había resuelto; no había ganado nada, excepto irritación.

Después, durante el almuerzo con su madre, ésta no parecía capaz de dejar de hablar de Freddie y de comportarse como si fuera su asesora de imagen. Sam perdió el apetito. No quería que le recordaran los increíbles ojos de Freddie, ni su radiante sonrisa mientras comía ensalada Cesar y pechuga de polio a la plancha.

Y ahora aquello.

Sam estaba de pie con un sujetador sin tirantes y las bragas delante de un enorme espejo sintiéndose tan estúpida como se veía. Aunque apenas podía respirar, el sujetador le quedaba muy bien. Al menos, eso era lo que le dijo Ginger Soren, la propietaria de la boutique de ropa de novia. Ella debía saberlo.

Ginger parecía una modelo. Una espesa raya negra enfatizaba sus ojos verde mar.  
Ginger se acerco a ella con un monstruoso montón de volantes de seda blancos.

Pruébate éste.

Sam miró el vestido con cautela.

No sé...

Te prometo que éste te sentará mejor que los otros que te has probado dijo Ginger.

-Sam, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas? dijo Pam en tono impaciente.

Está bien.

Ginger ayudó a Sam a ponerse el vestido y luego le abotonó la espalda.

Oh, Dios mío dio una palmada Pareces salida de una revista de novias.

Sam miró su imagen en el espejo con horror. Se parecía a Escarlata O'Hara con la corona hecha vestido. Era ridículo. Volantes, perlas, encajes... Horrible.

Ginger le dio unos guantes blancos.

Póntelos.

Aquello era excesivo. Sam quería irse a casa. Quería salir corriendo de allí, olvidarse de su familia y olvidarse de Freddie. Miró a Pam, que con un gesto le indico que se pusiera los guantes.

¿Qué te parece? preguntó Ginger, visiblemente complacida del efecto en general.

Es un poco... excesivo dijo Sam evitando mostrarse brusca.

Pam la miró fijamente, de arriba a abajo.

Es un vestido precioso, pero creo que algo más sencillo es más de tu estilo. Las mangas son demasiado complicadas.

Podríamos cambiarlas dijo Ginger.

«Nadie podría cambiar estas mangas».

No sé... este vestido me recuerda al de Melanie observó Pam.

A Sam no le extrañó que le disgustara tanto.

Es del mismo diseñador dijo Ginger apretando los labios.

Es muy bonito le aseguró Pam-. Pero mis hijas tienen gustos muy diferentes.

Está bien, lo comprendo Ginger sonrió . Deja que te ayude a quitártelo, te traeré más.

Después de que Ginger se alejara, Sam frunció el ceño. Su madre podía haberse mostrado razonable respecto a ese vestido en concreto, pero seguía presionándola. Presionándola para que se casara. Presionándola para que hiciera lo que se suponía que debía hacer con su vida. Presionándola para que fuera alguien que no era.

Creo que debería haberle explicado a Ginger que no quieres un vestido como el de Melanie.

No quiero nada que me recuerde su boda.

Cielo, sé que aún estás disgustada por la boda de Melanie con Kian, pero ha sido lo mejor. Kian no era el hombre apropiado para ti, te habría hecho desgraciada. Ahora, tienes un maravilloso futuro con Freddie los ojos de Pam brillaron . ¿Por qué no olvidas el pasado?

¡Si pudiera! Pero no era fácil el dolor, el dolor de que le destrozaran el corazón. La traición. Le costaba confiar en las personas. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar?

Una vez que encontremos el vestido de novia apropiado para ti, te sentirás mejor.

Sam se frotó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza. Era demasiado. El vestido, la boda, la mentira... todo.

¿Qué te parece si dejamos lo del vestido, mamá? Podría llevar puesta una toga. En realidad, podríamos pedir a los invitados que vayan con toga a la boda. Podría pedirles que...

-Sam, por favor dijo Pam-. ¿Te imaginas a tu padre con una toga?

Sólo era una idea, mamá.

Ginger reapareció con tres vestidos más.

Después de probarse los dos primeros, Ginger le dijo:

Creo que éste va a ser el que más te guste la ayudó a ponérselo y se lo abrochó.  
Sam se miró en el espejo. El vestido era precioso. De seda a rayas blancas y marfil, de líneas muy sencillas y elegantes. Nada de encaje, ni perlas. Perfecto.

Pam se tocó los ojos con el pañuelo.

Oh, Samantha.

Sí, es perfecto dijo Ginger.

Sam parecía una novia, se sentía como una novia. Ni siquiera el vestido que había comprado para su boda con Kian la había hecho sentirse así. Era el vestido con el que quería casarse.

Si no te gustan las rayas, podríamos encargar que te lo hicieran con el tejido liso. Voy a ir a por un tocado para la cabeza Ginger se acercó a un rincón de la estancia.

¿Qué te parece? preguntó Pam.

Me gustan las rayas.

A mí también contestó Pam, para sorpresa de su hija.

De repente, Sam se dio cuenta de que tenía que quitarse el vestido antes de perder la razón.

¿Dónde estaba Ginger? Dio un pisotón en el suelo con impaciencia, esperando su regreso.

¿Cómo podía haberse metido en ese lío?

Se sintió un verdadero fraude. Le encantaba el vestido, pero no podía comprarlo. No iba a casarse, no se iba a casar con Freddie.

Volvió a contemplarse en el espejo y contuvo una lágrima. Había encontrado el vestido perfecto, el vestido perfecto para una boda que no iba a tener lugar.

**u.u Sam no se quiere casar... bueno, apuesto a que quieren saber que pasa despues. **

**Eviten que se me olvide esta vez, dejando un lindo review :3 siempre me hacen Feliz.**

**Follow me on twitter - janetstroke16 (solo quitan el espacio)**

**me avisan para darles followback porque no sigo a todo mundo. Por lo regular siempre aviso cuando voy a subir minutos antes :3 Gracias! se les quiere! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey chicos… el capitulo pasado tuvo como 6 reviews… si ya no quieren leer la historia solo díganlo, la cancelo y listo… necesito saber si la están leyendo, no me gustan los lectores fantasmas u.u**

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho, siempre me hace reír XD si hay alguien por aquí por favor dejen un review! ¡Gracias! **

**Capitulo Cinco'**

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Freddie estaba apoyado en la esquina de una calle esperando a que acabaran de pintarle la cara a Sam. Había querido descansar y pasar un rato más con Greg, pero Sam tenía otros planes. Le había agarrado del brazo, había tirado de él hasta la camioneta y no le había dado ninguna explicación, sólo una sonrisa. Un comportamiento normal en Sam.

De todos modos...

Le pasaba algo, lo había notado al verla morderse los labios constantemente. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con lo que habían estado hablando antes, pero no se lo preguntó. Ya se lo contaría a su tiempo.

Sam quería ir a la playa y a la playa fueron. Caminaron por la arena mojada con los pies descalzos. Sam no habló mucho, otra indicación de que algo le preocupaba. Después, quiso ir al pueblo y allí estaban.

Sam estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te pinten la cara, Freddie? -una mujer vestida de payaso le estaba pintando unas margaritas a Sam en las mejillas.

-No, paso.

Así era Carmel. Podía acostumbrarse a aquella vida. Pájaros piaban en los árboles, los turistas se paseaban por las calles visitando las galerías de arte y las boutiques.

Unas chicas, haciendo cola para que también les pintaran la cara, rieron a su espalda. Freddie se preguntó cómo era Sam de adolescente. Sin duda, un ángel.

Suspiró. Cuando tuviera hijos, esperaba que todos fueran chicos. Las chicas podían envejecer rápidamente a un hombre; sobre todo, si salían como Sam.

¡Vaya! ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar semejante cosa?  
Quería tener familia, sí, pero no todavía. Y menos con Sam. Era una mujer atractiva, pero nada convencional.

No era su tipo.

La perfecta novia para un fin de semana, pero nada más. Necesitaba una mujer que fuera buena esposa, que le ayudara en su carrera, no que fuera un puro sobresalto. Sam no se contentaría jamás con charlar educadamente en una fiesta de negocios. Para animar la fiesta, lo más probable era que sacara las cartas del Tarot y se las echara a la gente.

No, no era la mujer adecuada para él.

Sam se levantó del banquillo y le dio a la mujer payaso un billete de cinco dólares. Con una enorme sonrisa, se volvió a él y le enseñó las margaritas. Las flores hacían juego con el estampado del vestido.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien.

-¿Bien? -Arrugó la nariz- Me pregunto qué pensarías de mi tatuaje si lo vieras.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?

¿Por qué le sorprendía? Nada sobre ella debería sorprenderle. ¿Flores silvestres? ¿Quizá una rosa? Pero ¿dónde? La idea de descubrirlo le hizo sonreír.

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-No, ni hablar.

-Freddie, necesitas alegrar tu vida. No querrás que la gente te considere un aburrido, ¿verdad?

Al lado de Sam cualquiera era aburrido.

-Mi vida es lo suficientemente animada, gracias.

-De nada.

-Bueno, ¿dónde tienes el tatuaje?

Sam alzó la barbilla.

-Es un secreto. Nadie lo sabe, excepto yo.

-Y el que te lo hizo.

-Naturalmente.

La seductora sonrisa de Sam le intrigó. Se imaginó a sí mismo buscando el tatuaje, pero la idea le asustó. Necesitaba calmarse.

-¿Te apetece un helado?

-Sí, claro. Hay una heladería en la esquina.

La heladería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de una familia sentada alrededor de una mesa en un rincón. Sam pidió helado de chocolate y él de vainilla.

-¿Quieres que nos lo tomemos aquí? -preguntó Freddie.

-Sí -Sam señaló una mesa de mármol al lado de la ventana-. Quiero que me cuentes que habéis hecho tú y mi padre.

Freddie agarró cuatro servilletas de papel y le dio tres a Sam antes de sentarse.

-Lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-Detalles, Freddie. Dame los detalles.

Se metió una cucharada del delicioso helado en la boca. Frío y sabroso, justo lo que necesitaba para no pensar en Sam, que era caliente y sabrosa.

-¿Detalles?

Ella asintió.

-Y no dejes nada.

-Veamos... he perdido yo, por eso he pagado el almuerzo.

Sam agrandó los ojos.

-¿Mi padre ha dejado que pagaras tú? ¡Guau!

Freddie no consideraba que pagar el almuerzo tuviera nada de extraordinario. Su padre había insistido en pagar, pero eso no se lo dijo a Sam.

-Greg me ha ganado, pero no le ha gustado mucho la puntuación.

-Se tiene por buen jugador.

-Dijo que era un aficionado.

-Juega tres veces a la semana por lo menos.

Freddie se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca. Aunque sabroso, no le refrescó mucho. Imposible, con Sam lamiendo seductoramente su helado. ¡Qué tortura! Debería haber sugerido tomar un refresco. No sabía porque, pero cuando estaba con Sam se comportaba de modo poco racional.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que le has hecho feliz hoy -Sam se limpió la boca con la servilleta-. Bueno, ¿qué más habéis hecho?

-Hemos almorzado en la cabaña y luego Greg me ha llevado a dar un paseo. ¿Y a que no te imaginas dónde hemos acabado? En la sala de un banquete. Tu padre ha comentado que era un buen sitio para un dar un banquete de bodas.

-¿Así que habéis decidido la fecha de la boda y habéis elegido la sala para dar el banquete?

Sam parecía enfadada, pero a Freddie le resultó difícil tomarla en serio con las margaritas pintadas en la cara.

-No, pero a tu padre le gusta el mes de abril extendiendo el brazo, -Freddie le limpió el chocolate de los labios-. Te habías dejado un poco de chocolate.

-Gracias.

-He estado pensando en lo que has dicho esta mañana -dijo Freddie-. Y aunque no creo que piensen que estamos destinados a pasar juntos hasta la eternidad, creo que tus padres se están entusiasmando demasiado.

-Ya te lo había dicho.

Freddie se lo merecía, pero Sam no tenía motivos para ponerse tan altanera.

-¿No te parece que los dos tenemos la culpa? Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos en esto.

-No sé, supongo que sí -Sam dio un mordisco a su cono.

No era demasiado pero se contentaba de momento

-Cuando Greg me enseñó la sala de banquetes, le dije que a mí me gustaban las bodas tradicionales, pero que tú querías casarte en la playa, descalza, y que un chamán se encargara de la ceremonia.

-¡Un chamán! -Sam rió-. Estoy orgullosa de ti, encanto. No puedo creer que se te ocurriera eso a ti solo.

-De vez en cuando yo también soy creativo.

-¿Y qué ha dicho mi padre?

-Que lo de la playa puede ser incómodo para las mujeres por eso de los tacones, pero no le ha parecido mal que tú quieras ir descalza.

-¿Mi padre ha dicho eso?

Freddie asintió, sin mencionar lo que dijo Greg, que el vestido de Sam le cubriría los pies, por lo que daba igual que fuera descalza o no.

-¿Y de lo del chamán?

Freddie rió.

-Tampoco le ha parecido un problema.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Ojalá.

-Por favor, dime que se te ha ocurrido otra cosa.

-Bueno...

Sam suspiro.

-Tu cara de tonto me dice todo lo que necesito saber, Freddie Benson. Maldita sea, no has dicho ni una palabra más.

-Sam...

-Podrías haberle dicho a mi padre que quiero que dejes tu trabajo para ir a cultivar algas en Oregón.

-¿Crees que me creería si le dijera una cosa así? He dicho lo que se me ha ocurrido, Sam, no quería ponerme demasiado negativo y que tu padre sospechara algo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo estábamos pasando muy bien, no quería estropearlo -a pesar de ser cierto, Greg le había enseñado más en un rato que años en la universidad.

-Eres tan considerado... -Sam le tiró una servilleta a la cara.

No, no era considerado. De serlo, no estaría deseando lamerle el chocolate de los labios.

-¿Alguna vez haces algo que se desvíe de las normas? -preguntó ella.

-No, si puedo evitarlo.

-No tienes arreglo.

-Lo consideraré un halago.

-Tú mismo.

Freddie sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

Sam se frotó las sienes y lanzó un gruñido.

-Mi madre me ha llevado a comprar un vestido de novia.

A juzgar por su reacción, la expedición no había ido muy bien.

-¿Has encontrado uno que te guste?

-La verdad es que... -Sam se interrumpió, no pudo evitar enrojecer-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Antes de que nos demos cuenta estaremos casados y con un niño en camino.

La alarma de su voz le hizo sonreír. El matrimonio y un niño eran excesivos. No obstante, le gustaba cómo se hacían los niños.

-Lo dudo.

Sam dio un manotazo en la mesa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo drástico.

Freddie sintió un calambre en el estómago. Drástico para Sam debía ser algo muy distinto a lo que él consideraba drástico. Ella era una extremista, él siempre se comprometía.

-No me gusta lo de drástico.

-No me refiero a una revolución, pero time que ser algo parecido. Esto está saliendo demasiado bien, tienes encantados a mis padres.

Y a Freddie le encantaban los padres de Sam.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sam. Hemos sobrevivido la mitad del fin de semana, ya casi estamos en la cuesta final.

Ella asintió.

-Pero no se me había ocurrido que pudieran estar tan entusiasmados con la boda. Tú mismo has admitido que se están pasando.

-Sí -concedió Freddie.

-Sé que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a tu cartera profesional, pero no podemos olvidarnos de mi salud mental.

-Lo sé.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a algunas verdades. Freddie necesitaba a Sam más que ella le necesitaba a él. Que sus padres se metieran en su vida era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era jugarse el porvenir.

-Sé que no es fácil, pero te pido veinticuatro horas más -que Sam vacilara le preocupó- Veinticuatro horas más, Sam. ¿No te parece que podrías aguantarlo?

-Sí. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué?

La voz de Sam se convirtió en un susurro.

-Tómame la mano y mírame con amor a los ojos.

Freddie supuso que Sam tenía una explicación lógica para ese cambio en su comportamiento. Hasta que le levantó la mano y le besó uno a uno los dedos. Era evidente que había perdido la razón. Freddie tiró de su mano, pero ella se la agarró con fuerza.

-¿Qué estás...?

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos -una voz de mujer a sus espaldas le dejó seco. Freddie se volvió. Melanie, acompañada de Kian, se había acercado a la mesa-. No me extrañan semejantes muestras de afecto en público tratándose de mi hermana, pero tú, Freddie... Creía que estabas por encima de eso.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Estábamos haciendo unas compras y os hemos visto. Bueno, debe haberos visto el pueblo entero.

-Me refería a qué estáis haciendo en Carmel -dijo Sam con voz tensa.

-¿Es que mamá no te lo ha dicho? No, supongo que no -la risa de Melanie resonó en la heladería-. ¿Adivina quién va a cenar en casa esta noche?

XXX

Para sorpresa de Sam, todos se comportaron bien durante la cena. Le recordó a las naciones en guerra tratando de negociar la paz. Ninguno quería decir nada que pudiera ofender a otro, por lo que no se dijo nada interesante.

Pam había preparado unas deliciosas costillas, pero a Sam le resultó difícil disfrutar la comida.

Con Melanie y Kian monopolizando la conversación sin dejar de hablar de su búsqueda de casa, Sam tuvo tiempo para pensar y soñar despierta con Freddie.

Se lo imaginó delante de un altar en una iglesia llena de flores...

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? No quería saber nada del amor, no podía permitirse el lujo de enamorarse. Ver a Melanie con Kian le hizo recordar el dolor que sintió al sorprenderles juntos en su apartamento.

En su propia cama.

Eso fue todo lo que Sam necesitó recordar. Tragó saliva y se recordó que no sentía nada por él.

No podía pensar en Freddie más que como un novio de mentira, un novio falso. Tan pronto como acabara el fin de semana, volvería a ser libre. Libre de sus padres y libre de Freddie. Pero hasta entonces, tenía que seguir siendo parte de la perfecta pareja que ambos habían creado, tenía que representar su papel en la mentira.

Después de la cena, Sam siguió a los demás hasta el cuarto de estar, donde iban a digerir la cena y a hacer sitio para un exquisito postre, un pastel.

Una familia feliz. Melanie y Kian estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, Sam y Freddie en el otro. Greg y Pam cada uno en un sillón, como dos árbitros para asegurarse de que se jugara limpio.

Cuando Freddie le puso un brazo sobre los hombros, a Sam le resultó difícil respirar. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Miró a Freddie, pero él no pareció notarlo. Le habría gustado que a Freddie le pasara lo mismo que a ella Greg sirvió coñac.

-Bueno, Sam, ¿ya has elegido tu vestido de novia?

Había visto el vestido perfecto, pero no necesitaba un vestido de novia. Al día siguiente por la noche ya no tendría prometido.

-Todavía no, papá

-Tu mamá me ha dicho que hay uno precioso...

Freddie le besó la mejilla

-Sam está guapa hasta con una bolsa de patatas  
Sam enrojeció, a pesar de la poca originalidad de la frase. Ojalá no le importara lo que él dijera.

-No se parece en nada a un saco de patatas. Es perfecto y lo sabes, Sam -Pam dejó muy clara su opinión-. ¿Quieres que llame a Ginger y que le haga el pedido?

-Todavía no me he decidido, mamá -Sam tenía los ojos fijos en la sonrisa de Freddie. Sus labios eran exuberantes. Por mucho que intentara olvidar el beso, no podía. Y le preocupaba mucho. «No lo olvides, Sam, sólo te quedan veinticuatro horas».

-El vestido está muy bien para una boda en primavera o verano, pero no para el invierno -añadió Sam.

Pam sonrió

-¿Tenéis idea de cuándo queréis casaros?

-Junio es un buen mes – dijo Melanie

Kian asintió

-Y también muy tradicional, por lo que tendréis que reservar un sitio pronto si no queréis encontraros con una desagradable sorpresa.

Freddie estrechó los hombros de Sam

-He tenido tanto trabajo últimamente que no hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en la boda.

-Una vez que se tranquilicen las cosas en el trabajo de Freddie, pensaremos en la fecha. Además, no tenemos por qué precipitarnos, ¿verdad, cielo?

-Siempre y cuando te cases conmigo uno de estos días, cariño.

-Cielo y cariño -Melanie hizo una mueca-. Qué ternura.

Kian parecía incómodo

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya, querida?

-Cállate – le espetó Melanie .

Kian se aclaró la garganta

-Por lo menos así tendremos tiempo para dar una fiesta de compromiso. Espero que no tengas problemas con eso, Freddie.

-No, ningún problema

-Pues yo sí lo tengo -Sam contuvo las ganas de ponerse de pie y plantarse en jarras.

-Sabía que pasaría esto –le dijo Melanie a Kian.

Greg bebió un sorbo de coñac.

-Sam, cariño, me parece que deberías considerar lo de la fiesta de compromiso.

-No, de ninguna manera. Se trata de un matrimonio, no de un negocio.

Greg acabó su coñac

-Lo que decidáis me parecerá bien; pero, al menos, piénsalo.

-Lo hará Freddie.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy entusiasmado con vuestra boda -declaró Greg

-Papá, has sido tú quien siempre me ha advertido que no me precipite. El trabajo de Freddie nos está dando la posibilidad de conocernos mejor antes de comprometernos más. Eso es lo que tú siempre has querido.

-Bueno, pues ahora he cambiado de idea – dijo Greg, sorprendiendo aún más a su hija-. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero es evidente que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. La manera como te brillan los ojos, cielo, es por Freddie. Y estoy seguro de que él está de acuerdo conmigo.  
Sam miró a su madre. Su madre siempre pensaba que los jóvenes se lanzaban al matrimonio sin pensar. Ella le daría la razón.

-Mamá...

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Sam. No veo la necesidad de un año o dos de noviazgo. En mi opinión, eso sólo es una pérdida de tiempo.

A Sam se le estaban acabando los posibles apoyos.

-Melanie, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Melanie sonrió.

-¿Por qué esperar? Creo que formáis una pareja estupenda. Es más, estoy dispuesta a preparar la fiesta de compromiso. ¿No te parece, Kian?

Kian agrandó los ojos.

-Sí, claro, me parece muy bien.

-¿Qué os parece dentro de dos semanas? -preguntó Melanie.

-A mí me parece perfecto -repuso Greg-. Es una idea extraordinaria. Conozco a varias personas a las que a Freddie le gustaría conocer.

Pam suspiró.

-¿Por qué no les preguntáis a Sam y a Freddie lo que les parece a ellos?

Tomada por sorpresa, Sam no supo que contestar. En parte, la salida de su madre la había enternecido; por otra parte, estaba segura de que Melanie se traía algo entre manos.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero sé lo ocupados que estáis tú y Kian.

-Nada, eres mi hermana. Sam, no te he visto desde que me he casado.

Sam quería creer que su hermana estaba siendo sincera, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Agradezco la oferta, pero...

Como de costumbre, Melanie no la estaba escuchando.

-Freddie, ¿a ti qué te parece? ¿Estás listo para aparecer delante del mundo con tu novia del brazo? Anoche estábamos en la inauguración de una exposición de pintura y conocí a dos de tus compañeros de trabajo, ninguno de ellos sabía lo de vuestro noviazgo.

Freddie se puso tenso, Sam también. Sam se incorporó en el asiento a la espera de que Melanie lanzara la bomba.

-Puede que mi hermana no sea muy elegante ni tenga mucha clase, pero no me digas que te avergüenzas de ella, Freddie.

-Melanie -dijo Greg en tono de advertencia.

-Dentro de dos semanas me parece bien -dijo Freddie.

¡Maldito su novio de fin de semana! Le mataría antes de dos semanas. Mataría a su novio y luego a su hermana. Ningún jurado la condenaría después de considerar detenidamente los hechos.

La sonrisa de Melanie se amplió.

-Créeme, será un verdadero placer. Estoy deseando presumir de hermana y de futuro cuñado. Nadie se lo va a creer.

-Esto es maravilloso, estoy encantada -dijo Pam levantándose del sillón-. Voy a por el postre.

Sam no quiso probar la tarta, a pesar de ser de chocolate.

**Bueno, si aun quieren leer esto, dejen un review, si no pues la tendré que cancelar u.u**

**Se les quiere chicos, nos leemos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno chicos, debo decir gracias, creí que nadie quería leer la historia ya, pero respondieron muy bien al último capítulo, y si siguen así los capítulos estarán muy seguidos entre sí. **

**¿Ven? Dejar un review no cuesta nada y nos beneficia a todos. En serio me motiva a trabajar.**

**Hay algunos que aun no tienen claro que esto es una adaptación y me dicen lo que "Debería escribir" la historia ya está terminada y no es mía, es la adaptación de una novela, pero no se preocupen, que ya se pone más interesante:**

**Capitulo Seis'**

Sam estaba enfadada con él. Freddie lo sabía, tenía tres hermanas menores que él. Por lo tanto, se tomó su tiempo para ponerse los calzones con los que se metía en la cama, y para cepillarse los dientes. Pero no podía pasarse toda la noche en el cuarto de baño.  
«Será mejor que salga ya». Abrió la puerta de baño y se adentró en la habitación. Después de da tres pasos, algo blando le golpeó la cabeza

-¿Qué demonios?

A su lado, Sam estaba armada con una almohada. Su melena rubia le caía por los hombros, recordándole la melena de un león. También llevaba su camiseta, demasiado corta y demasiado transparente. Por debajo de la camiseta se transparentaban sus llenos pechos y las bragas negras.

-¡Eso es por haberme besado!

-Eh, la culpa no ha sido mía. La culpa la han tenido tus padres, Melanie y Kian.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a besarme así? -gritó ella lanzándole otro almohadillazo al vientre.

-Se supone que tenemos que actuar como la pareja perfecta.

Volvió a golpearle con la almohada.

-Y esto es por decide a Melanie que puede prepararnos la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Cómo has podido hacer una cosa así?

-¿Y cómo podía negarme después de acusarme de estar avergonzado de ti? No podía hacerlo, Sam.

Freddie miró la almohada con cierto terror.

-Habíamos acordado ser novios durante este fin de semana, nada más.

-Bueno, pues ahora voy a ser tu novio dos semanas más. No es tan terrible, ¿o sí?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

-Dos semanas, Sam -Freddie hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirarle las piernas-. Después desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

No le gustó lo de para siempre. Nada.

-Quería verte desaparecer mañana.

Mentira. Podía verlo en los ojos de Sam. Lo sabía por la forma como había respondido a su beso.

-No siempre puedes salirte con la tuya, Sam.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Sam intentó golpearle otra vez, pero Freddie se agachó. Al momento, agarró la almohada de su cama. ¿Sam quería jugar? Pues jugarían.

Los dos podían hacer lo mismo. Los ojos de Freddie se clavaron en los de ella. Frente a frente, se miraron como dos luchadores armados con almohadas buscando la venganza. Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la seriedad con que Sam se había tornado la pelea.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto? Te advierto que sé pelear -a Freddie le pareció justo advertirla. El mayor de seis hermanos, se había ganado el primer puesto en la lucha de almohadas dentro del clan Benson-. Pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo si lo estás tú.

Sam sonrió felinamente y luego le lanzó un sólido almohadillazo que le dio en el brazo. Había declarado la guerra.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido -Freddie le dio con la almohada en el vientre.

-No es justo -Sam corrió al otro extremo de la habitación.

¿Por qué no era justo? Le había dado la oportunidad de firmar la paz, ella no había aceptado.

-Ahora vamos a ver lo que es justo o no -declaró él lanzando un ataque frontal. Sam dio almohadillazos a diestro y siniestro, algunos le dieron y otros no. De saber lo que le convenía habría aceptado la tregua que Freddie le había ofrecido. Pero, por lo poco que la conocía, Freddie sabía que jamás hacía lo que se le decía. Tampoco admitía nunca sus errores. Freddie se lo había advertido.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? -preguntó Freddie.

Ella sonrió con gesto desafiante.

-No.

Avanzando hacia ella, Freddie arqueó las cejas.

-Tú decides.

Tras lanzar un pequeño grito, Sam se lanzó salvajemente al ataque con su almohada. Freddie bloqueó su esfuerzo con facilidad.

-Siempre tan caballero, ¿verdad, Freddie?

-Por supuesto -respondió él sonriendo al tiempo que le daba con la almohada en la cabeza.

-Vas a pagarlo caro.

-No lo creo.

Cuando Sam se subió a la cama, Freddie la arrinconó contra la pared.

-¿Te rindes ya?

Ella lanzó otro ataque con la almohada, pero Freddie se agachó.

-No -contestó Sam.

La almohada de Freddie le dio en las piernas, haciéndola tambalear. Sam extendió los brazos en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, y consiguió no caerse.

-¿Y ahora? Sam.

-Jamás.

Freddie se echó a reír.

-Soy más grande que tú.

-Soy más lista que tú.

Sam lanzó un último ataque.

Era suficiente. Freddie le agarró la almohada en medio del ataque, se la arrebató y la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sam se quedó mirando la almohada en el suelo. Se quedó boquiabierta. Luego, empequeñeció los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-Eres...

Freddie hizo un ademán con su almohada, como si fuera a atacarla, y ella cerró la boca.

-Si fueras uno de mis hermanos, Sam, te obligaría a decir que soy el amo del universo.

-Pues no voy a decirlo.

No, no iba a hacerlo. Y él no iba a ser tan cruel.

-Puedes decir que soy el novio perfecto, he ganado.

-El novio perfectamente loco -y le atacó, con cosquillas.

-Para.

-Vaya, he descubierto tu punto débil -dijo Sam en tono triunfal-. Dame mi almohada.

Freddie retrocedió, pero ella le siguió.

-No.

-En ese caso, sufre, loco novio.

Continuó haciéndole cosquillas por los costados hasta que Freddie no pudo soportarlo más. Trató de sujetarla por los brazos, pero no pudo porque Sam no dejaba de moverse. Ella continuó haciéndole cosquillas. A su vez, Freddie empezó a hacerle cosquillas a ella. Sam rió como una niña, su rostro apenas a unos centímetros del de él.

Las cosquillas cesaron.

Al mirarla a los ojos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. El deseo de besarla fue sobrecogedor.

Sam entreabrió los labios, la única invitación que Freddie necesitaba. Bajó el rostro. Ella abrió la boca más. Aquel beso no era de cara a la galería.

Con la sensación de no conseguir saciarse de ella nunca, Freddie la saboreó. Cálida, húmeda, dulce. Una droga. Sus besos eran una droga.

Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera besarle la garganta.

-Oh, Freddie...

Tan dulce. Ningún perfume, por caro que fuese, podía competir con la sencillez de su aroma. Sam olía a flores recién cortadas un día de primavera. Se le subió la camiseta. Sus vientres, desnudos, se tocaron. Freddie se sintió arder. Le pasó la mano por el liso vientre, acariciándole la suave piel, hasta cubrirle los pechos. Era perfecta. Sam gimió. El gemido le volvió loco. La deseaba con toda su alma. Nunca había deseado tanto a nadie.

-Sam...

Era tan suave, tan maravillosa...

Sam le bañó a besos el pecho, los pezones.

Freddie contuvo la respiración. Su erección se topó con el vientre de ella.

-Sam, tenemos que parar.

Sam le acarició la espalda.

-No.

Freddie no podía aguantar mucho más. Lo que ella le estaba haciendo con la boca y las manos le estaba enloqueciendo. Cerró los ojos a intentó imaginar agua gélida en invierno, pero su mente sólo consiguió conjurar una playa caribeña.

No podía pensar, no quería pensar. Pero ambos se jugaban mucho.

-Para, Sam.

-¿Quieres que pare? -le susurró ella antes de pasarle la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja.

«No, no quiero».

-No quiero parar, Freddie -Sam sonrió, continuó acariciándole- Y no quiero que tú pares tampoco.

"Recupera el control". Pero era muy difícil. No sólo con sus palabras, sino con el tono de voz, ella le había dicho que quería seguir hasta el final. Él también quería, pero...

-Esto sólo complicaría las cosas.

-No me importa.

Sam continuó mordisqueándole la oreja.

Claro que no le importaba. A Sam nunca le preocupaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Seguía su instinto. Pero él no era así.

Freddie apretó los dientes. No podía permitir aquello, estaba en la casa de Greg Puckett y no, no merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Agarrándole la mano, Freddie la apartó de sí. Para suavizar la brusquedad del gesto, le dio un tierno beso.

-No podemos hacerlo.

Sam miró al suelo y respiró hondamente.

-Sam -Freddie le alzó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Te deseo, pero no así. No en medio de esta farsa. ¿Lo comprendes?

Con los labios hinchados por los besos y los ojos llenos de pasión, Sam asintió.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa y atractiva -Freddie le acarició la mejilla-. Sabes que me estás volviendo loco.

-Yo...

-Sssss -hablar sólo empeoraría la situación-. Vamos a dormir... o al menos, vamos a intentarlo.

Freddie estaba en la cama de Sam, pero no importaba. No iba a dormir aquella noche, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Dormir abrazado a Sam sería una verdadera tortura, pero no hacerlo sería aún más doloroso.

-¿Te importa que duerma en tu cama esta noche?

Al verla vacilar, añadió:

-Vamos, métete en la cama.

Sam lo obedeció. Se tumbó a su lado, con los senos pegados a su pecho. Freddie la abrazó, haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por mantener el control de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, Sam se fue relajando. El suave sonido de su respiración le indicó que debía haberse dormido, pero tenía miedo de mirar por lo que pudiera pasar.

Quería acariciarla. Quería hacerle el amor. Pero no iba a permitirlo.

Esa noche no.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se despertó oyendo los latidos del corazón de Freddie. Su aroma le acarició la nariz. El vello de sus piernas le hizo cosquillas en la pantorrilla. Se acurrucó contra él, vanagloriándose de su calor. Era maravilloso. Bostezó.

Ella y Freddie, una pareja de verdad.

Qué sueño tan maravilloso.

Abrió los ojos. La luz del sol bañaba la habitación. No, no era un sueño. Sam se quedó mirando a Freddie. La expresión relajada y sus ojos cerrados le indicaron que estaba dormido.  
Con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, parecía un niño travieso. Pero no era un niño, Freddie Benson era un hombre, todo un hombre. La noche anterior le había mostrado una ternura que la conmovió, y una pasión que la dejó deseando más.

La noche anterior lo había cambiado todo y no había cambiado nada. Suspiró. Freddie no le pertenecía. Jamás sería suyo. Sin embargo, había sido todo tan natural, tan auténtico...

Pero no era de verdad.

Le tocó el pecho, jugueteó que su vello. Se sintió a salvo, segura. Se sintió como si le perteneciera.

Pero no era de verdad.

De repente, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se estaba enamorando de Freddie Benson. Se estaba enamorando.

Era lo único que podía explicar su comportamiento. Pero enamorarse de él, querer hacer el amor con él no tenía sentido. No quería enamorarse. No quería enamorarse de Freddie, ni de ningún otro hombre. Incluso en el caso de que quisiera enamorarse, Freddie era la clase de hombre que no quería: inversor de capital, materialista, ambicioso, rígido. Un hombre como su ex novio.  
Por lo tanto, ¿qué importancia tenía que Freddie fuese también inteligente, tierno, guapo y educado? Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, la experiencia se lo había demostrado. Qué idiota, se había expuesto a que le volvieran a destrozar el corazón.  
Freddie abrió los ojos. Las ojeras que tenía le indicaron a Sam que estaba cansado, pero sonrió al verla.

-Buenos días.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Buenos días.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Mmmmm -Sam no pudo encontrar la voz.

La sonrisa de Freddie la excitaba. Quería tocarle, besarlo, hacer el amor con él. Pero no quería cometer otra equivocación. Al cabo de dos semanas habría desaparecido de su vida. Seguir con aquello era un error. Freddie era rígido, tenía un plan en su vida. No funcionaría.

Freddie se puso tenso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sam?

-Naturalmente que no.

Sam se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla. No era modesta, pero Freddie la hacía sentirse tímida. El fino tejido de la camiseta y las bragas apenas la protegían de aquella punzante mirada.

Era tan fácil soñar que era suyo. Sus padres parecían felices, ella se sentía feliz. Pero si continuaba la farsa mucho más, acabaría sufriendo. Sin embargo, jamás había sentido lo que sentía con Freddie, y con Kian menos.

-¿Sientes que hayamos dormido en la misma cama?

Freddie la hacía sentirse viva, hermosa y especial.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Anoche fue... maravilloso.

Sonriendo, él le besó la mano.

-Maravilloso. Ojalá hubiéramos podido continuar. Siento que tuviéramos que parar.

-Lo sé, pero...

Los ojos de Freddie se oscurecieron, parecían el mar en medio de una tormenta. -¿Pero qué?

No iba a ser fácil, y menos con el corazón dictándole todo lo contrario a lo que le dictaba la razón. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer.

-He empezado a pensar en... las complicaciones de nuestros actos.

"Me estoy enamorando de ti, no puedo permitir que ocurra".

-No tenemos nada en común, pero entre los dos hay una...

-Química -dijo él.

-Sí, pero tenías razón, teníamos que parar.

Freddie frunció el ceño.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo.

-Yo también -Sam deseó que, por una vez, Freddie no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Sam terminó de colocar los platos del desayuno en el lavavajillas. Se asomó a la ventana de la cocina. Una suave brisa rizaba la superficie del agua de la piscina. Su familia y Freddie estaban sentados afuera. Cinco personas tomando café una soleada mañana de domingo con un cielo azul. Cinco personas que compartían objetivos similares. Cinco personas a las que no quería parecerse.

Echó el detergente en el lavavajillas. En un fin de semana, Freddie había conseguido dos cosas: ganarse a sus padres y robarle el corazón a ella.

Quería olvidarse de sus besos, de su calor. Quería olvidar a Freddie Benson. Pero no iba a ser fácil, tenían una fiesta de compromiso en dos semanas.

«Maldita sea». Sam cerró de un golpe la puerta del lavavajillas.

Freddie dio unos golpecitos en la ventana.

-¿Has terminado, Sam?

Ella no quería salir afuera, se sentía más segura dentro de la casa. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Freddie, más tiempo quería pasar con él. Estaba perdida.

-Ahora saldré.

-Será mejor que te des prisa.

Freddie llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa azul y unos pantalones cortos kaki. Parecía salido de un anuncio de Gap. Sam sintió la garganta seca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tu familia se está entusiasmando demasiado.

-Ya te dije que...

-Es peor que eso. No puedes imaginar a quién quiere invitar tu padre a la fiesta.

Freddie recitó una lista de nombres, incluyendo varios agentes de bolsa del Valle de la Silicona. La lista de invitados perfecta para un inversor de capital. Freddie estaría en el paraíso, ella en el infierno.

-Vaya, una lista.

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

¿Se encogía de hombros?

-¿Es que no te hace ilusión?

Freddie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si pasa algo? He trabajado tanto y estoy tan cerca de... Esto podría acabar en desastre.

Ya era un desastre, pero Sam no estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

-No va a pasar nada. Me comportaré como la prometida perfecta y tú les impresionarás tanto que todos se preguntarán por qué no estás trabajando con ellos.

-Gracias, necesitaba oír algo así -Freddie lanzó un suspiro de alivio-. De todos modos, creo que deberías salir. Melanie y tu madre están decidiendo dónde poner la lista de regalos.

-¿La lista de regalos?

-Sí, de regalos de boda.

La sonrisa de Freddie le aceleró el pulso.

-Eso no tiene gracia.

-No es ninguna broma.

-Freddie, no estamos prometidos -dijo ella bajando la voz-. No podemos aceptar ningún regalo.

-Los devolveremos después de que me rompas el corazón.

"Muy gracioso, Benson ".

-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, vas a ser tú el que acabe con el corazón destrozado?

Freddie bajó los ojos.

-Claro, no quieres ofender al todopoderoso Greg Puckett, ¿verdad? -Sam se lavó las manos.

-No es eso.

-Sí que lo es.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Freddie era su cartera, igual que a Kian. Él y Kian deberían haber sido gemelos. Sam se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina.

-Por favor, sal -Freddie se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones- Te necesito.

« Ojalá fuera verdad. Ojalá me necesitaras a mí».

-Ahora voy.

Con la cafetera en la mano, Sam salió afuera.

-¿Alguien quiere más café?

Greg le tomó la cafetera y la puso encima de la mesa de cristal.

-Siéntate, Sam.

Freddie dio una palmada en el cojín de la silla de hierro forjado contigua a la suya.

-Vamos, siéntate aquí, cielo.

Pam sonrió.

-Sam, estábamos hablando de vuestra fiesta de compromiso. Necesitas hacer la lista de regalos.

-No es necesario, mamá.

-Sí que lo es -dijo Pam-. Conozco la tienda perfecta, concertaré una cita para la semana que viene.

-La semana que viene trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero tienes empleados en la tienda. Haré una cita un día por la tarde e iré contigo. Ya verás lo bien que la pasamos. Después, iremos a comprar el vestido de novia.

Sam quería que sus padres dejaran de meterse en su vida. «Piensa positivamente, dentro de dos semanas se acabará todo». Dos semanas no era demasiado tiempo.

-Está bien.

-En cuanto a la fiesta, hemos decidido que ir vestido de etiqueta sería excesivo, teniendo en cuenta que se va a anunciar con poca antelación -dijo Melanie.

-Y, naturalmente, que unos vayan de esmoquin y otros no se vería muy mal -añadió Kian.

-Como de costumbre, tienes razón, Kian -Melanie le dio una palmada en la mano a su esposo.

Sam se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera estado enamorada de Kian. Casarse con él habría sido un verdadero desastre.

-Dejémoslo en algo medio formal -declaró Melanie -. La semana que viene iremos de compras, conozco las mejores boutiques de la ciudad. Saldremos de compras todos los días y acabaremos encontrando algo espectacular.

Sam se lo agradeció, pero no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con su hermana.

-Eres muy amable, Melanie -dijo Freddie-. Pero llevo mucho tiempo queriendo comprarle algo especial a Sam y esta ocasión es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Increíble. No podía ser verdad. Lo era.

Sam se quedó mirando a Freddie, se los quedó mirando a todos. Se había inventado un novio con la intención de evitar que sus padres se entrometieran en su vida, pero no estaba funcionando. Ahora, no sólo eran sus padres los que interferían, sino Melanie y Kian también.  
Y Freddie. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que no la estaba ayudando en nada? Ya estaba harta.

-Tengo una idea que solucionará el problema de la ropa -dijo Sam-. Que cada uno vaya vestido como quiera.

**Ahí lo tienen chicos! ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que aguanten Sam y Freddie? XD se pone mejor! **

**Recuerden dejar un review! Es importante! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y SU RETROALIMENTACION! SON LOS MEJORES! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Feliz semana santa a ustedes los que sean católicos y a nosotros los demás feliz semana de flojera mil**

**Ni tanto… estuve haciendo tarea y traduciendo bla bla bla**

**TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR AL FINAL!**

**CAPITULO 7 **

¿Que cada uno vaya vestido como quiera? Freddie tenía la mirada fija en la carretera

-¿No te parece un poco extremista?

-El extremismo es lo único que mi familia entiende.

-Creía que tu madre y a Melanie iban a desmayarse.

-No son de las que se desmayan -contestó Sam- Además, tenía que hacer algo; si no, mi madre iba a empezar a mandar las invitaciones de boda.

La tensión se hizo palpable en la cabina de la camioneta. Freddie no necesitaba una antena para sintonizar las emisoras de radio con Sam sentada tan cerca a su lado. Encendió la radio y encontró un emisor con un solo de saxofón de jazz.

-El miércoles por la tarde. Pero no quiero que vengas, será más fácil sin ti.

-Entonces, no iré -dijo él aliviado-. Pero la fiesta... Sam, sería una maravilla para mi carrera que me presentaran a tanta gente importante dentro del mundo de las inversiones de capital. Aunque sé que no te apetece nada la fiesta.

-¿Que no me apetece? -Sam lanzó una irónica carcajada-. Será un suplicio. ¿Sabes por qué Melanie quiere dar la fiesta de compromiso?

-Por ti.

-No. Se trae algo entre manos, pero no sé qué es. Creo que quiere que rompamos.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?

-No, pero es evidente. Piensa en el comentario que te hizo y en lo de acompañarme a encontrar un vestido apropiado. Creo que lo que intenta es decirte que no soy la esposa apropiada para ti.

-Eso no es verdad. Serás una maravillosa esposa para el hombre con el que te cases -Freddie no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar que Sam no era su tipo.

-El hombre con el que me case no va a ser una estrella en el mundo de las inversiones de capital.

Cierto. Sam reprobaba todo lo que él llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de conseguir en la villa. No funcionaría. A menos que la presionaran hasta hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¿Tanto odias el mundo de los negocios?

-Sí. Y la famosa fiesta es el no va más de lo que no soporto.

¿La había llevado Kian a fiestas, o Greg? Freddie trató de imaginarla entre canapés de caviar y champán, pero no pudo. Sam no encajaba en las fiestas de alta

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Has estado en muchas fiestas de ese tipo?

-Antes trabajaba para Richardson y Scott.

Richardson y Scott era una de las más prestigiosas compañías de inversiones del país. ¿Sam, con sus vestidos de flores, trabajando en una empresa conservadora?

-¿Qué hacías?

-Era analista de sistemas.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? -preguntó Freddie, sorprendido de la confesión de ella.

-Porque no me gustaba el trabajo.

-Es una empresa extraordinaria. Muchas horas de trabajo, pero compensa.

De soslayo, la vio encogerse de hombros.

-No me gustaba.

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba? Richardson y Scott promocionaban el trabajo de la mujer más que cualquier otra de las grandes empresas. Debía estar loca para dejar ese trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por muchas razones. No soportaba levantarme temprano. No soportaba quedarme hasta tarde trabajando. Y no soportaba el politiqueo de la empresa. Pero lo peor eran las medias y los tacones.

¿Medias y tacones? ¿Había dejado un trabajo excelente porque no le gustaban las medias ni los tacones? Con sus largas y bien formadas piernas debía haber estado preciosa. Freddie se la habría quedado mirando con incredulidad de no ser porque no podía apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Te agotaste. ¿Por qué no te tomaste unas largas vacaciones sin sueldo?

-Lo hice -Sam sonrió-. Permanentemente.

-Pero...

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -Sam se mordió los labios- No era sólo mi trabajo, Freddie, lo que no soportaba era ese mundo. Me sentía muy mal, nunca sonreía, siempre al borde de una úlcera. Era horrible. Me miraba al espejo y no lograba reconocerme a mí misma. Acabe por no saber ni quién era.

-Debías tenerlo todo.

-Lo que tenía era un maravilloso piso en la Marina, ropa de diseño y un coche alemán deportivo. Ganaba mucho dinero; pero cuando se trabajan ochenta horas a la semana, ¿para qué sirve el dinero? No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que el dinero no era tan importante como creía.

El dinero era importante. Si Sam se hubiera criado en una familia como la suya, luchando por llevarse algo que comer a la boca, pensaría de otro modo.

-Decir eso es fácil cuando se tiene un padre como el tuyo detrás.

-Nunca le he pedido dinero a mi padre -el enfado asomó a sus ojos- ¿Crees que mi padre me manda un cheque todos los meses?

-No sé qué creer.

-Soy dueña de una librería, una librería que compré con el dinero que gané en Richardson y Scott, con el dinero que saqué de la venta del coche y con el dinero que pedí prestado al banco -Sam arrugó la nariz-. Al menos, ese trabajo me dio algo bueno.

-¿Y el dinero para la gasolina?

-Todo el dinero que me da mi padre lo meto en una cuenta de ahorros. Una vez al año, lo uso para comprarle abonos de golf en su campo preferido. ¿Has satisfecho ya tu curiosidad?

-Sí -Freddie la había enfadado- No debería haber supuesto que...

-¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Es importante para ti el dinero?

Freddie vaciló.

-No lo comprenderías.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Tú te criaste rica, yo me crié en una granja en la que mis padres tenían que hacer milagros para poner comida en la mesa -Freddie suspiró- Nunca tuvimos dinero. Nunca.

Freddie volvió a suspirar y prosiguió:

-Recuerdo una Navidad que estábamos más estrechos de dinero que de costumbre porque la lluvia había estropeado la cosecha del otoño y, para colmo, mi padre se había roto una pierna. No había dinero para regalos, así que mi madre y yo nos pasamos la noche de antes en vela preparando pastelillos en la cocina y caramelos para que mis hermanos tuvieran algo de regalo. Aquella Navidad decidí que jamás lo pasaría tan mal como mis padres. Quería ser capaz de ayudar a mi familia, quería que jamás tuvieran que preocuparse por la comida y por los regalos de Navidad.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? -preguntó Sam.

-Doce.

-¿Eras feliz?

-Sí, antes de darme cuenta de lo mucho que mis padres luchaban por sacarnos adelante -dijo él- Sé que para ti es difícil comprenderlo, Sam, pero no creas que esa vida es romántica. No se puede ser pobre y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Sam se quedó mirando por la ventanilla al paisaje.

-Tampoco ser rica garantiza la felicidad.

XX

El martes por la noche, Freddie colgó el teléfono. Pam Puckett era increíble. Esa mujer no sabía lo que era aceptar una negativa. Sam se iba a enfadar. Mejor darle la noticia con tiempo para que se calmara. Pelearse con almohadas era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta que rompiera la porcelana y el cristal de una de las tiendas más caras de San Francisco.

Además, quería hablar con Sam. También quería verla. Estar con ella le volvía loco, y se volvía loco cuando no estaba con ella. No sabía qué hacer. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sam.

Después de cuatro llamadas saltó el contestador.

-Hola, Sam, soy Freddie. Freddie Benson. Tu madre me ha llamado para invitarme a ir con vosotras a preparar la lista de regalos. No sé cómo, ha logrado fiarme. Llámame.

Odiaba los contestadores automáticos. Colgó el teléfono. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Freddie miró el reloj. Las nueve. No sabía si había cerrado la librería, pero debía seguir trabajando. Le llamaría cuando llegara a su casa.

Las once. Freddie empezó a preocuparse en serio. No era posible que tuviera la librería abierta hasta tan tarde. Y si no estaba en la librería, ¿dónde estaba? Más importante aún, ¿con quién?

A medianoche, Freddie se estaba paseando por su casa. No podía dormir y no podía trabajar. Sam aún no le había llamado. Freddie descolgó el auricular y volvió a llamar. Cuando la máquina respondió, colgó de un golpe.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Un accidente? Se le encogió el estómago. Esperar era un suplicio. Pero podía haber sido peor... si ella fuera su novia de verdad.

Cuando Sam entró en su casa, bostezó. Había sido una noche muy larga, no se había dado cuenta del mucho trabajo que se le había amontonado. Un trabajo que no se podía hacer con la tienda llena de clientes. Un trabajo que la mantenía ocupada evitándola pasar las horas muertas en casa pensando en Freddie.  
Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y se desató los cordones de las botas negras. Al agacharse, un agudo dolor le recorrió la espalda. Eso le pasaba por haber dormido en el suelo la noche anterior. En fin, lo que necesitaba era una ducha caliente. Se quitó las botas con los pies.

Fue entonces cuando vio el parpadeó del contestador automático. Quería dormir, pero podía tratarse de un mensaje importante.

Apretó el botón.

-Tiene dos mensajes -dijo la voz digital-. Mensaje dejado el martes a las veinte horas catorce minutos.

-Hola, Sam-dijo Pam-. Siento molestarte, pero he tenido una idea maravillosa. ¿Qué te parece si Freddie nos acompaña mañana? ¿No sería estupendo? Como no estás, le llamaré. Hasta mañana por la tarde en la tienda. A las siete. No te retrases.

Estupendo. Justo lo que necesitaba, su madre viendo como ella y Freddie elegían la porcelana y la cristalería.

-Mensaje dejado el martes a las veinte horas cincuenta y nueve minutos -dijo la máquina.

-Hola, Sam, soy Freddie. Freddie Benson. Tu madre me ha llamado para invitarme a ir con vosotras a preparar la lista de regalos. No sé cómo, ha logrado liarme. Llámame.

Freddie era demasiado educado. Lo más probable era que hubiera dicho que si sin pelear antes.

¿Qué hora era? Apretó la tecla del reloj del contestador automático. Eran las ocho y siete minutos de la mañana del miércoles. Qué temprano. Ya no le extrañaba que no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Debería acostarse. Tenía que volver a la tienda a mediodía, así que se acostaría temprano por la noche. Elegiría la porcelana y la cristalería...

Se quedó mirando el teléfono. Debería llamar a Freddie para decirle que no podía acompañarlas, pero no quería hablar con él. Bueno, quizá sí. Ojalá pudiera olvidarle, pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Freddie Benson era un hombre difícil de olvidar.

Las ocho. Freddie estaría en la oficina, así que no tendría que hablar con él. Le dejaría un mensaje en el contestador automático. Perfecto.

Sam marcó su número.

A la tercera llamada...

-¿Sí?

Se vio presa del pánico durante unos segundos, pero el sentido común le dijo que tenía que decir algo.

-Hola, Freddie.

-¿Sam?

-Sí, soy yo -dijo ella, pensando que debería estar trabajando. Aunque eso a ella le daba igual-. Me ha alegrado oír tu mensaje.

-¿Que te ha alegrado?

No, no era esa la palabra adecuada. Dios, el sueño no la dejaba pensar con lógica.

-No, lo que he querido decir es que he recibido tu mensaje.

-¿No es un poco temprano para ti?

-Acabo de llegar a casa.

-¿Que acabas de llegar?

-Sí -Sam bostezó-. ¿No trabajas hoy?

-Tengo una reunión.

-Ah, muy bien -debía ser igual que ir al dentista. Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a sentir otra punzada de dolor en la espalda.

-¡Ay!

-¿Te pasa algo, Sam?

-Estoy cansada y la espalda me está matando -Volvió a bostezar pensando en lo bien que estaría en la cama. Mejor si Freddie la acompañara. Esos pensamientos eran peligrosos. Debía estar agotada-. No he dormido mucho anoche. Voy a acostarme tan pronto como cuelgue.

Silencio.

-¿Freddie?

Más silencio.

¿Había colgado?

-Freddie, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí -contestó él por fin.

Sam se encogió de hombros, lo que le produjo más dolor en la espalda. No sabía qué le pasaba a Freddie, aunque tampoco le importaba.

-Freddie, no tienes que venir esta tarde con nosotras.

Sam se imaginó a sí misma con Freddie eligiendo vajillas y cristalería. Muy íntimo, típico de una pareja. La línea divisoria entre la realidad y la ficción se estaba borrando.

-¿No crees que nos sentiríamos... incómodos?

-Sí, pero tu madre ha decidido que debo ir.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un yerno modelo.

-No tengo otra opción.

No, Freddie no la tenía. No iba para complacerla a ella, la ambición era lo que le motivaba.

-Lo sé.

-Pasaré a recogerte e iremos juntos a la plaza de la Unión -dijo él-. Tu librería está en la calle Veinticuatro de Noe Valley, ¿verdad?

Sam bostezó.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-El Atico de Sam.

-Estaré allí a las seis y media.

-Bien. Y Freddie, gracias, sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti.

-No tiene importancia.

-Hasta esta tarde.

Aquella tarde, Freddie recorría la calle Veinticuatro. El olor a aceite de oliva y a cordero le lleno la nariz al pasar por un restaurante griego. Inhaló preguntándose si la comida sabría tan bien como olía. Le rugió el estómago. No había desayunado gran cosa y apenas había almorzado. No había podido comer gracias a Sam.

Debía haber conocido a otro. Pero ella le había dicho que no le interesaban los hombres. Debía ser un hombre especial.

Ya se había acostado con él. Incluso se había hecho daño en la espalda. ¿Acaso lo que pasó el sábado no significaba nada para ella? No había sido un beso de nada, sino mucho más que eso.

Sonaron campanillas de alarma.

Se iluminaron las señales de peligro.

Se estaba enamorando de Sam Puckett. Nunca se había enamorado.

No tenía sentido. Su rutina se había visto interrumpida por una mujer que no veía nada malo en pedir un postre de primer plato en un restaurante de lujo. Una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía poco más de una semana.

A Freddie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Maldición.

No quería sentir lo que sentía. Tenía un trabajo estupendo y participaciones en la empresa al alcance de la mano. En unos cuantos años, sería millonario y tendría todo lo que quería. Su familia ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada. No quería enamorarse.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sam besando a otro hombre. Freddie quería darle un puñetazo a alguien, preferentemente a ese otro hombre. Le subió la temperatura, se metió los puños en los bolsillos.

Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que había pasado de largo la tienda. Volvió sobre sus pasos. El Ático de Sam era más grande de lo que había pensado. Además del piso principal, había un ático. Sin saber por qué, había supuesto que la librería estaba especializada en libros raros; pero, con sorpresa, vio en el escaparate Bestsellers y el New York Times.

Sam estaba detrás del mostrador, sonriendo y hablando con un cliente. Llevaba cola de caballo y pendientes de cristales. Estaba preciosa.

Y tenía un amante.

Freddie se adentró en la librería y notó que olía a canela y clavo. Las estanterías de madera estaban viejas y arañadas, pero quedaban bien en aquel ambiente informal. A las paredes les vendría bien otra capa de pintura. Sam podía transformar el ático en un café bar. Pero incluso sin las mejoras, la tienda tenía el encanto de un establecimiento tradicional.

-Ahora mismo estoy contigo, Freddie -le dijo Sam desde el mostrador al verlo.

Sam volvió su atención a una mujer de edad avanzada. Después, salió del mostrador y se acercó a un pasillo. De una de las estanterías sacó un libro de bolsillo y luego rió con la mujer como si fueran buenas amigas. Tan pronto Sam hubo terminado con ella, otro cliente se acercó al mostrador con un montón de libros de bolsillo en la mano.

Sam miró a Freddie.

-No te preocupes por mí, me he adelantado dijo él.

A Freddie le intrigó ver el lado responsable, profesional de Sam. Sonrió. Le gustaba ese lado de Sam, se ganaba su respeto.

Otro cliente se acercó al mostrador y Sam gritó:

-¡Moe!

Un joven corrió escaleras abajo. Tenía pelo negro corto a lo Mohawk, era alto y delgado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sam le susurró algo al oído y Moe se metió detrás del mostrador.

Cuando Sam empezó a acercarse a Freddie, se echó un pequeño bolso sobre los hombros. Su larga falda floreada le acarició las piernas.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar.

-Me gusta tu librería.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias.

Freddie indicó con un gesto al hombre que se había puesto detrás del mostrador, el hombre que observaba todos los movimientos de Sam.

-¿Trabaja para ti?

Sam volvió la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a Moe?

Freddie asintió.

-No sé qué haría sin él, es mi mano derecha.

¿Moe era su nuevo novio? Freddie apretó los dientes. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para ti?

-Desde que abrí la librería. No sé de dónde viene, pero es mi ángel de la guarda desde que puso un pie aquí -le hizo un gesto a Moe-. Adiós.

Moe sonrió. A Freddie le pareció una sonrisa demasiado ladeada, pero era evidente que conseguía engañar así a las mujeres. Debía advertirle a Sam contra ese tipo de hombres.

-Que te diviertas, Sammy.

¿Sammy? ¿Moe la llamaba Sammy? Freddie esperó a que le corrigiese, pero Sam se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Listo, Freddie?

Listo para matar a Moe.

-¿Es Moe el diminutivo de Mohawk?

Sam se echó a reír.

-Claro que no, es un apodo. Su verdadero nombre es Zayn.

Freddie abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

-Hablando de todo un poco, ¿te encuentras ya mejor?

¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? No quería saber los detalles. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que era masoquista.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias -Sam salió de la tienda-. Pero la culpa la tengo yo, a pesar de que Moe me lo advirtió. Pero nunca hago caso a lo que me dicen.

Freddie no quería enterarse de los detalles íntimos de una noche de pasión entre Sam y un salvaje llamado Moe.

-Sam, yo...

-Me dijo que ya no tengo veinte años, que no podía quedarme en vela toda la noche trabajando...

-Sam, de verdad que... -se interrumpió. ¿Qué había dicho?‑. ¿Trabajando?

-Sí -respondió ella- Me he pasado la noche reorganizando los libros y viendo cómo podía cambiar las estanterías. Moe se tuvo que marchar a las dos de la madrugada, pero me hizo prometerle que no iría andando a casa sola.

«Gracias, Moe». Alguien tenía que cuidar de Sam. A Freddie le dieron ganas de estrechar la mano de ese hombre.

-¿Y lo de la espalda?

-He dormido en el suelo, en la trastienda. No, supongo que ya no soy una niña.

-Ya no lo somos ninguno -dijo Freddie sintiendo un enorme alivio.  
No había necesidad de estar celoso. Aunque, por supuesto, él no tenía celos de nadie... ¿Celoso? ¿El? Ni hablar.

**Oficialmente cancelaré la historia… ah! Yo y mis bromas de mal gusto. No chicos, como creen, si apenas comienza lo bueno :D **

**¿Creen que Sam si rompa la vajilla? Hahaha Gracias por sus reviews, son geniales! Sigan respondiendo tan bien y yo sigo editando a toda prisa.**

**LO IMPORTANTE:**

**En un par de minutos subiré un 3-shoot, espero me apoyen y lo lean, me gustó mucho como me quedó. ****Se llamará "For the first time, there's something right where we belong"**

**Si, así de largo… Ya verán porque, Léanlo, no se arrepentirán**

**Nos leemos pronto, se les quiere! Muchas gracias!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, que tal el regreso a clases? Iba a subir esto antes pero se me olvidó… creo que bajaré d la historia, porque viendo la escena fuerte si está fuerte pero no es tan explícita como otras en otras historias, pero aún lo estoy pensando. Tengo de aquí al próximo capítulo…**

**Como sea… veamos que pasa**

**CAPITULO 8**

Mientras subían por las escaleras automáticas al tercer piso, Sam contempló la imagen de Freddie en el espejo que había a su izquierda. Tenía aspecto de inversor capitalista de éxito con ese traje de chaqueta gris marengo. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Estaba guapísimo, punto.

¿Que no era su tipo?

Tonterías.

Ni siquiera el deseo de Freddie de ser rico disminuía la atracción que sentía por él; sobre todo, después de haberle explicado lo que era criarse en el seno de una familia pobre.

No debería haber ido.

Freddie Benson la obsesionaba, despierta y dormida.

Al poner los pies en el tercer piso, Freddie le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-El prometido perfecto, ¿verdad?

-Lo intento.

Lo intentaba demasiado. Su mano encajaba perfectamente con la de él, demasiada perfección para su propio bien.

-Puedes soltarme la mano, mi madre no está a la vista.

Freddie no se la soltó.

-Que no la veas no significa que no esté.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete en punto.

-Mi madre debería haber llegado, siempre es puntual.

El establecimiento era elegante y refinado, frecuentado por gente rica y de la alta sociedad.

-Quizá deberíamos registrarnos.

Una mujer alta y delgada como una modelo se les acercó. Parecía salida de las páginas de Vogue.

-Me llamo Mercedes. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Hola. Soy Samantha Puckett -Sam forzó una sonrisa-. Este es Freddie Benson, mi...

-Su prometido -Freddie estrechó la mano de Mercedes-. Tenemos una cita.

-Oh, la señorita Puckett y el señor Benson. -Mercedes sonrió, sus dientes blancos contrastaban con su piel morena-. Les estaba esperando. Por favor, siéntense.

-Mi madre se va a reunir aquí con nosotros.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero su madre ha llamado para decir que no podía venir. De todos modos, no se preocupen, tenemos los artículos perfectos para ustedes.

-Gracias, pero creo que deberíamos arreglar otra cita y cancelar ésta –Sam intentó parecer desilusionada.

-¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? Puede hablar con su madre antes de que acabemos, llevará algo más de una cita -Mercedes se sentó delante de su escritorio-. Podría enviarle un fax a su madre con los artículos que haya seleccionado.

«Y enviarle un informe completo». Sam suspiró.

Mercedes sacó una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo Mont Blanc.

-Empecemos ya.

Tras diez minutos durante los cuales Mercedes les orientó, Sam, con una tablilla con varias hojas en blanco, paseó la mirada por la exhibición de cristal, porcelana y artículos del hogar. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No estaban prometidos.

Mercedes les indicó que la siguieran.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con la porcelana?

Sam se retiró un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente.

-¿Te parece bien, cariño?

-Lo que tú digas, cielo.

Mientras seguían a Mercedes, Freddie susurró al oído de Sam:

-¿Por qué tantas terneces?

-Creo que Mercedes le va a enviar un informe completo a mi madre -contestó Sam también en un susurro-. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

-Lo intentaré.

Cuando Freddie le besó el cuello, Sam temió que el pulso fuera a salírsele del cuerpo.

Paseándose por la sección de porcelana, Freddie señaló un plato de marfil con un adorno en negro y azul marino, y borde dorado.

-¿Qué te parece, encanto?

-Es precioso.

-Igual que tú.

El halago le había salido con mucha facilidad, Sam casi había creído la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero no, no lo había dicho en serio.

-No te parece excesivo, vamos a cansarnos ya mismo, tigre.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, gatita.

Sam levantó un plato con flores de color melocotón y azul en los bordes y en el centro.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Bonito -Freddie le besó la mejilla y Sam casi tiró al suelo el plato-. Pero esos colores no le van bien a nuestra decoración. Creo que deberíamos orientarnos hacia algo más neutral.

Sam dejó el plato.

-Tienes razón, cariñín.

Mercedes les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Hacen una pareja adorable. A muchas parejas sólo les interesa elegir lo más caro, es evidente que ustedes están más interesados en construir un hogar duradero.

Sam agarró la mano de Freddie y le miró a los ojos. Se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo por Mercedes o por sí misma. En realidad, no le importaba si Mercedes era una espía de su madre.

-Tengo suerte.

Freddie le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

-Los dos somos afortunados.

Ahí, entre las exquisitas vajillas de porcelana y la cristalería, Sam casi llegó a creer que eran una pareja feliz. Y le gustó la sensación.

-Freddie tiene razón respecto al diseño de la vajilla y al color -dijo Mercedes-. Necesitan colores y diseños de los que no se cansen. No olvide que la vajilla es para siempre.

Freddie soltó la mano de Sam y examinó el diseño de otra vajilla. Sam deseó que siguiera tomándole la mano.

Freddie le mostró un plato con fresas y hojas de parra alrededor del borde.

-¿Qué te parece éste?

-Perfecto -y, para desgracia de Sam, lo era. Si fueran a casarse de verdad, habría elegido aquel diseño. Pero no iban a casarse-. Ocho servicios, ¿no?

-Doce -Freddie le estrechó el brazo con ternura-. Tengo una familia numerosa. Tendremos que utilizar esta vajilla por Navidad y en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Casi puedo saborear el pavo y la salsa de frambuesa.

Y ella, pero... ¿El Día de Acción de Gracias y el de Navidad? No sabía cocinar, no sabía preparar pavo ni salsa de frambuesas. La situación cada vez era más ridícula.

-Pero...

-Doce.

-Está bien, doce servicios -no tenía sentido discutir por eso.

Les hicieran los regalos que les hiciesen, iban a devolverlos.

-¿Está vajilla va a ser la vajilla para ocasiones formales? -preguntó Mercedes.

-Sí -respondió Freddie acariciando el plato.

-No necesitamos platos informales -Añadió Sam, tratando de no pensar en las fiestas familiares.

Freddie sonrió.

-Quiero que utilicemos nuestra vajilla a diario. No tiene sentido reservarla para las ocasiones. Así, no se nos olvidará nunca esta tarde ni cómo la elegimos juntos.

Te amo. Sam admitió por fin que se había enamorado de Freddie. Se había enamorado locamente.

La sonrisa de Mercedes se amplió.

-Señor Benson, ojalá pudiera sacar un clon de usted.

"Y ojalá fuera realmente mío", pensó Sam sintiendo una enorme opresión en el pecho.

-Ahora, vamos a buscar la cristalería y la cubertería para acompañar a la vajilla.

-¿Qué tal ésta? -Freddie levantó una copa lisa y alta-. Me gusta ésta.

-Es Orrefors -dijo Mercedes-. ¿No quiere mirar las de Waterford, que tienen dibujos?

Freddie hizo ademán de brindar.

-Si brindamos, ¿me vas a dar un beso?

«Te daría todo lo que me pidieras». Sam tragó saliva.

-¿Te lo mereces?

-Sí.

Sam sólo había tenido intención de rozarle los labios, pero en el momento en que él la tocó, no pudo evitar besarle de verdad. El resto del mundo se desvaneció. Sólo existía él. Sólo sentía su sabor, su textura. No quería que aquel momento llegara a su fin.

Pero no era real.

Cuando se apartó de él, Freddie sonrió.

-Si siempre me besases así, compraría estas copas esta misma tarde. No me costaría nada acostumbrarme.

Ni a ella. Pero no podía permitírselo. No debía olvidar el dolor de la traición.

-¿Quieren ver la cubertería? -preguntó Mercedes.

-Sí -Freddie volvió a tomarle la mano a Sam.

Lo que ella necesitaba era alejarse de Freddie, estar a solas, recuperar la normalidad.

-Mira esto, cielo.

-Es perfecta -contestó Sam, aunque lo único que quería en esos momentos era marcharse de allí.

Mercedes les señaló otra cubertería que contrastaba con el terciopelo negro en la que descansaba.

-¿Qué les parece ésta?

Dos círculos eran la única decoración del tenedor. Muy sencillo, pero muy bonito.

A Sam le gustó. Además, una vez que acabara de elegir, podría marcharse a su casa.

-Sí, me gusta.

Mercedes colocó los cubiertos al lado de los platos y las copas que habían elegido.

-Una elección maravillosa. Todo casa perfectamente.

Freddie le puso el brazo a Sam sobre los hombros.

-¿Te gusta, cariño?

"Me gustas tú". A Sam se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Sí.  
Mercedes sonrió.

-He visto cientos de parejas y tengo que admitir que ustedes dos forman una pareja perfecta. Estoy segura de que van a formar un matrimonio feliz.

Sam no podía hablar, no podía respirar.

Freddie la estrechó contra sí.

-Gracias, Mercedes.

-Si me da la lista, les daré una copia -dijo Mercedes. Sam se la dio-. ¿Prefieren consultar antes con su madre o puedo meter ya la elección en el ordenador?

Sam no podía pasar una vez más por el suplicio de elegir una vajilla, la cristalería y la cubertería con Freddie que jamás compartirían.

-Puede meterlo en el ordenador.

-Le enviaré una copia a su madre por fax -dijo Mercedes-. Decidan qué día les conviene volver para elegir otros artículos. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Cuando Mercedes se alejó, Freddie sonrió.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-No.

Había sido demasiado fácil, demasiado fácil olvidar que estaban fingiendo. Sam se sentía como una novia, como si fuera a casarse con Freddie. **Quería casarse con Freddie.**

Lo amaba. Lo amaba de verdad.

Freddie le rozó los labios.

-Sonríe, por favor. Tienes cara de haber perdido a tu mejor amigo.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, aunque no le resultó fácil.

-¿Te pasa algo?

¿Que si le pasaba algo? Le pasaba de todo. Había cometido la locura de enamorarse de Freddie, a pesar de saber que no debía. Eran muy distintos. El se parecía demasiado a Kian. Freddie definía su éxito por el dinero que ganaba, por el poder y el prestigio que podía lograr. Vivían en mundos diferentes. Aparte de la atracción física, no tenían nada en común. Él no era el hombre apropiado para ella.

¿Qué estaba pensando? No había un hombre apropiado para ella. Tenía que dejar de sentirse así, tenía que dejar de amarlo. No quería sufrir, no quería estar enamorada.

Mantenerse alejada de él era su única salida. Y tenía que alejarse ya, en ese momento, para siempre.

-Quiero cancelar la fiesta.

Los ojos de Freddie se agrandaron.

-¿Qué quieres qué?

Mirándole a los ojos, Sam resistió la tentación de derretirse. Las espesas pestañas de Freddie y sus ojos azules deberían estar en las listas de armas peligrosas del FBI. No podía mirarle a los ojos y decir no. Nunca. Sam miró al suelo.

-Lo siento, Freddie, pero no puedo continuar con esta farsa.

Él le agarró la mano y la llevó al segundo piso, el del departamento de ropa de señoras.

-¿Quieres que te compre un vestido? Te hará sentirte mejor.

Típico de un hombre.

-Como si un vestido nuevo solucionara el problema, Freddie.

Ella tiró de la mano, zafándose de él.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres, Freddie.

-No, no lo eres. Pero quiero comprarte un vestido para la fiesta.

¿Acaso no había oído lo que acababa de decirle? No quería estar enamorada de un hombre tan cabezota. No quería amar a ningún hombre.

-Gástate tu precioso dinero en lo que quieras, pero eso no me va a hacer cambiar de idea. No quiero una fiesta de compromiso.

Freddie lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Lo dices como si estuviera comprándote

-No, estás intentando cambiarme

No había querido decir eso, no estaba pensando con lógica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sam se acercó a unas perchas y sacó un aburrido vestido negro.

-Deja que lo adivine. Quieres que me ponga algo así y que lo complemente con un collar de perlas y me peine con un moño italiano, ¿no?

-¿Tan terrible te parece?

«¡Sí!», quiso gritar ella. Así era como solía vestirse en el pasado. Pero había escapado de todo aquello, había escapado de todo lo que Freddie quería conseguir. El mundo de las inversiones, el mundo de Freddie, la dejaba fría. No iba a volver a ese mundo, ni por su familia ni por Freddie.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Sería falso, como nuestro noviazgo. La fiesta de compromiso es otra mentira y estoy harta de vivir mentiras. Hemos ido demasiado lejos con esto.

-Te comprendo.

No, no podía comprenderlo. No podía saber cómo se sentía.

-Tenemos que hablar -Freddie indicó con un gesto a unos dependientes que los estaban mirando- En privado.

Estaban sentados en un banco en la plaza de la Unión. Sam se quedó mirando un tranvía que se dirigía a la calle Powell. El conductor hizo sonar la campanilla y los pasajeros saludaron con la mano. Debían ser turistas.

-Dime por qué quieres cancelar la fiesta de compromiso.

Sam tembló y Freddie le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Es una pena, porque tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Siempre presionas tanto?

-Sólo cuando no queda más remedio.

-Creo que sería lo mejor -declaró ella, una respuesta lo suficientemente vaga.

-Vas a tener que explicarte con más detalle.

Sam respiró profundamente.

-Elegir los regalos de boda me ha hecho ver que hemos llevado esto demasiado lejos. Quiero parar ya.

-Lo haremos después de la fiesta.

-Ahora. Antes de que yo...

-¿Antes de que qué?

Sam vaciló un momento.

-Antes de que la situación empeore aún más.

-Pero la fiesta...

-Significa mucho para ti, ya lo sé, Freddie –dijo ella con sinceridad-. Y me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Puedes hacerlo -Freddie deseó saber qué pasaba dentro de esa preciosa cabeza al sentir su inseguridad-. Sigue siendo mi novia.

-No es tan simple -contestó Sam-. La fiesta sería para mí una verdadera pesadilla, y sé que Melanie se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Quieres cancelar la fiesta por tu hermana?

-En parte -Sam dio un pisotón impaciente en el suelo . -¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté de cuando mis padres pusieron las estrellas en el techo de mi habitación?

Freddie asintió.

-Sí, tu madre tenía miedo a que agarraras una pulmonía afuera.

-Esa no fue la única razón -dijo Sam-. Lo hicieron porque tenían miedo a que nos raptaran a alguna.

-¿Qué os raptaran?

-Ser rico no es tan divertido como pueda parecer. Una noche que fui a la playa a mirar a las estrellas, intentaron raptarme allí.

La idea de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Sam le encogió el corazón. Freddie la estrechó contra sí, no quería soltarla nunca. Nunca.

Después de unos segundos, Sam se apartó.

-¿Te importaría que fuéramos al coche? Me estoy quedando fría.

Freddie quería seguir abrazándola, pero Sam ya se había puesto en pie.

-Está bien, vamos.

-No consiguieron raptarme porque mi padre había contratado a un guardaespaldas para que me siguiera. Melanie y yo teníamos guardaespaldas, aunque no lo sabíamos.

Sam se humedeció los labios con la lengua y prosiguió:

-Después de aquella noche, las cosas empeoraron. Yo era la rebelde, la que no seguía las reglas. Mis padres tenían cuidado de no enfadarse conmigo, pero sé que les tenía preocupados. Por eso, me entró sentimiento de culpa e intenté comportarme como ellos querían que me comportase.

-¿Y?

-Y decidí hacerles felices. Hacía todo lo que querían que hiciera. Por supuesto, eso enfadó mucho a Melanie, porque ya no era la única hija perfecta. Me acusó de preparar el rapto para llamar la atención.

-¿Rivalidad de hermana?

-Hasta el extremo. Creí que se le pasaría cuando nos hiciéramos más mayores, pero... Hace unos años, me di cuenta de que no era feliz siendo la persona en la que me había convertido, por eso decidí cambiar mi vida. De nuevo, me convertí en la oveja negra de la familia. Creí que eso solucionaría mis problemas con Melanie, y así ocurrió... hasta que apareció Kian.

Al ir a cruzar la calle, Freddie le tomó la mano. No sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer.

-Tres semanas antes de que nos fuéramos a casar, lo encontré.

¿Que lo encontró? ¿Acaso Kian se le había perdido?

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, en la cama, en mi propia cama, con mi hermana.

En su propia cama con su hermana. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Melanie a su hermana? Y el comportamiento de Kian no tenía excusa posible.  
Ya no le extrañaba que Sam no quisiera la compañía de los hombres.  
A Freddie le entraron ganas de dar un puñetazo a Kian.

-Sam...

-No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, por eso me sentí tan estúpida, tan engañada.

Freddie le besó la frente.

-No tienes que contarme esto si no quieres.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero que comprendas -le apretó la mano y, con ese simple gesto, le tocó el corazón-. Aquella mañana, en la librería, me acordé que me había dejado olvidados unos recibos en casa. Así que cuando Moe llegó, fui a casa para recogerlos. Al entrar, oí risas en el dormitorio. Me acerqué y fue cuando los vi, aunque ellos no me vieron a mí. Y cuando oí que Kian le decía a mi hermana que me iba a dejar para casarse con ella, salí corriendo del apartamento antes de que me vieran.

-¿Y no te enfrentaste a ellos?

-No -el labio inferior de Sam tembló-. Rompí con Kian aquella misma tarde. Dejé el piso y regalé la cama a un refugio de mujeres.

-Yo creía que él había roto...

-Eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, incluida Melanie. Esperaron tres meses a anunciar el compromiso, supongo que no quería restregármelo por las narices.

Freddie la abrazó. La familia de Sam creía que Kian la había dejado.

-Tres meses no es mucho tiempo.

-Lo fue para ellos -dijo Sam sin amargura-. Ya se me ha pasado lo de Kian, jamás habría sido feliz con él. A Kian le importaba más trabajar con mi padre que yo. Jamás lo amé de la forma que...

Sam se mordió los labios.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Quien más daño me hizo fue Melanie. Siempre hemos competido y siempre hemos sido muy diferentes, pero me sentí tan traicionada...

Cinco minutos a solas con Kian Egan, eso era todo lo que Freddie quería.

-Ojalá pudiera...

-No quiero que hagas nada -le interrumpió Sam-. Sólo quería que lo supieras, nada más. No quiero volver a sufrir así, no podría soportarlo. Igual que no creo que pueda soportar una fiesta de compromiso.

Freddie le alzó la barbilla.

-Yo jamás te haría daño intencionadamente, Sam

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Necesitaba oírte decir eso.

Freddie le acarició los labios con los suyos.

-Entonces lo diré otra vez.

-En cuanto a la fiesta...

-Ya hablaremos de eso mañana -dijo Freddie al entrar en el aparcamiento-. Ahora, deja que te lleve a tu casa.

**¿Qué les parece? Me gusta porque aquí se acercan más el uno al otro y el próximo capítulo DIOS! Creo que faltan dos o tres para el final… así que por favor dejen sus REVIEWS porque el capitulo pasado casi no hubo u.u **

**Así que si quieren apresurar las cosas, dejen sus reviews. Esta vez esperaré un poco más dependiendo de cuantos reviews lleguen. En serio son importantes**

**Se les quiere! **

**POR FAVOR VAYAN A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA LIKE FOR THE FIRST TIME THERE´S SOMETHING RIGHT WHERE WE BELONG**

**Estoy por subir la segunda parte de tres. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, chicos, perdón que no subi el domingo como normalmente en esta historia, pero lo importante es que ya está aquí! El esperado capitulo.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, sigan así y actualizo el viernes si hay una buena cantidad de reviews ****J**

**CAPITULO 9**

A la mañana siguiente, Freddie estaba sentado delante de su escritorio. Llevaba veinte minutos leyendo la misma nota, pero no conseguía comprender ni una sola palabra.

Por primera vez en su vida profesional, quería que la jornada laboral acabara cuanto antes. Debía tratarse de un lapso mental, pero no quería trabajar.

**Quería estar con Sam.**

Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y dejó el papel en el escritorio. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en Sam. Pensando que quería seguir viéndola después de que acabara su supuesto noviazgo. No tenía sentido, pero no le importaba. Quizá Sam no fuera perfecta, pero se le daba demasiada importancia a la perfección. Era preciosa y la mujer para él. Con Sam, podía relajarse, podía disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía más vivo que nunca.

La tarde anterior había sido el comienzo, cuando Sam compartió sus secretos con él. Ahora, Freddie quería saber más, lo quería saber todo. No comprendía lo que sentía, pero sentía un deseo sobrecogedor de protegerla. Cancelar la fiesta de compromiso era la única solución.

¿Qué importancia podía tener conocer a algunas personas importantes del Valle de la Silicona? Ya lo haría en otra ocasión, cuando fuera socio de la empresa.

El teléfono de su mesa sonó.

-Freddie Benson.

-¿Puedes venir a la oficina de Ortega? -le preguntó Della, la secretaria de Ortega-. Quiere verte, ya.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Freddie agarró un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, contento de la distracción. Ortega le motivaría para trabajar.

Cuando Freddie entró en el despacho de Ortega, encontró a éste de pie junto a su escritorio vestido con un traje azul marino con rayas blancas y una corbata morada. Ortega le sonrió.

-Entra, Freddie, y siéntate.

Freddie se sentó en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

-Quiero felicitarte, Freddie.

_"Lo sabía, me han hecho accionista por fin"._ Ya no había motivo para dar la fiesta de compromiso. Podría decirle a Sam que la cancelase, lo que les vendría bien a los dos.

-Aunque mi esposa no comprende por qué has mantenido tu noviazgo en secreto, se ha alegrado mucho al recibir la invitación para la fiesta de compromiso.

¡Maldición, nada de acciones!

-Espero que podáis asistir -esperaba que la respuesta fuese negativa.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo -contestó Ortega-. Pero me ha sorprendido. Con tanto como trabajas, me extraña que tuvieras tiempo para salir con nadie, y mucho menos que estuvieras prometido.

-Sam comprende las exigencias de mi trabajo.

-Sí, no me cabe duda -Ortega sonrió-. Estoy deseando conocerla, y también los demás accionistas.

-¿Los demás accionistas?

-Ellos también van a ir a la fiesta.

¡Horror! Ahora sería más difícil cancelarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pensar en Sam. Sin embargo, ¿los demás accionistas?

-Yo también estoy deseando que conozcan a Sam.

-¿Tenéis ya fijada la fecha de la boda?

-No, todavía no. Quizá en abril.

-Mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo? Heather querrá saber todos los detalles, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

Freddie asintió, contento de que Sam no fuera de esa clase de mujeres que sólo vivían para el cotilleo, las compras y las bodas.

Ortega se frotó las manos.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece venir conmigo a InterTalk?

¿InterTalk? Una de las empresas estrellas de Austin. InterTalk estaba creando la tecnología digital más avanzada.

-¿InterTalk? ¿No nos rechazaron?

Ortega sonrió.

-Eso fue antes de que nos asociáramos con Puckett Venture Group.  
¿Asociarse con la empresa de Puckett? A Freddie se le encogió el corazón.

-Greg y yo hemos mantenido varias conversaciones telefónicas últimamente. Nos ha ofrecido una verdadera oportunidad.

¿Nos? Freddie seguía nervioso. El cuello de la camisa parecía haberle encogido.

-Una oportunidad así sólo se presenta una vez en la vida, y quiero que tú estés presente cuando hagamos el trato.

-Gracias -aunque no sabía si debía agradecérselo

-La verdad, Freddie, es que se está hablando de ti seriamente como nuevo socio de la empresa.

Podía ser peor pensó Freddie.

-La experiencia cuenta, pero los contactos tienen un valor incalculable.

Era peor, tragó saliva y se atragantó. Si se ahogaba, no tendría que preocuparse por la fiesta de compromiso.

-Por supuesto, no sabíamos que tenías a Greg Puckett arrinconado -dijo Ortega-. Y es algo que vamos a considerar seriamente. No queremos que te pases a la empresa de Greg.

Las acciones de Freddie estaban al alcance de la mano, pero sólo si pasaba por la fiesta de compromiso. No tenía otra alternativa. Seguro que Sam lo comprendería.

-Me gusta trabajar aquí.

-Me alegra oírtelo decir.

Cuando la puerta de la librería se abrió, sonó una campanilla. Sam sonrió para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Freddie vestido con traje, el mismo traje que llevaba puesto la noche que se conocieron.

-Hola.

Se le erizaba la piel con sólo oír su voz. Tendría que subir la calefacción.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -hizo las preguntas sin pensar-. Lo que he querido decir es hola.

La encantadora sonrisa de Freddie casi la hizo desmayarse.

-Las respuestas a tus preguntas es «sí» y "quería darte esto" -le dio una caja de bombones.

-Gracias.

Sam abrió la caja y se metió un bombón en la boca. Casi tan sabroso como Freddie. No, no quería pensar en el sabor de Freddie. Después de pasarse la noche anterior en vela pensando en él y sintiéndose absolutamente vulnerable, había decidido no volverlo a ver. Pero ahí estaba.

-¿Una visita a mitad del día y una caja de bombones? -pasaba algo. Sam arqueó las cejas-. ¿Qué pasa?

Freddie se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Nada.

Ella no le creyó. Y menos con la forma como miraba a su alrededor

-No hay nadie, a excepción de tú y yo. Y no me digas que has venido porque te ha apetecido.

-Tengo que ir a Austin a una reunión muy importante.

-¿Y has venido hasta aquí para decirme que te vas de viaje de negocios?

-Sí -Freddie vaciló-. Y para decirte que volveré a tiempo para la fiesta el sábado por la noche.

¿Acaso Freddie sufría amnesia?

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que te dije anoche? No va a haber fiesta de compromiso.

-Sam , me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que dijiste e iba a decirte que cancelaras la fiesta, pero eso fue antes de que mi jefe me llamara porque quería hablar conmigo -Freddie hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Ortega y los otros socios han sido invitados a la fiesta, y tienen intención de asistir. Estoy a punto de que me hagan socio. Necesito demostrarles... Sam, por favor.

Por mucho que quisiera que fuera diferente, no lo era. Freddie no era diferente.

Lo de la noche anterior no había sido real. Ni su comprensión. Ni su forma de consolarla. Y le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser porque había creído que era real. Porque quería que lo fuese.

-No tengo tiempo para salir a comprar un vestido

-Vamos, Sam, ¿qué dices?

Que quería protegerse. Que no quería sentir lo que sentía

«Dile que no».

A Sam le gustaba vivir sola. ¿Y qué que le gustara también estar con Freddie? Él no era bueno para ella, no era lo que necesitaba.

"¿Y si lo es?"

Freddie sacó de la caja un bombón de fresa y se lo dio.

-Toma éste, te gustará.

Una mirada a sus ojos cafés y estuvo perdida. Otra vez.

-Bueno, pero sé que me voy a arrepentir.

-No, no te arrepentirás -Freddie pasó detrás del mostrador, donde estaba ella-. Gracias, Sam.

-No me des las gracias -repuso Sam, enfadada consigo misma por haber cedido.

Derrotada por un par de ojos cafés. Desalentador. En vez de defenderse a sí misma, había accedido a una fiesta de compromiso cuando no estaba prometida con nadie. Una locura.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres tú quien está consiguiendo lo que quiere: acciones en la empresa, contactos con los poderosos, todo. Yo nada de nada.

«Excepto un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un corazón destrozado».

-Te lo pagaré con creces.

«No puedes».

-No voy a ir vestida de negro.

-De acuerdo -se le acercó-. Ve vestida de morado.

Mirándole a los anchos hombros, se agarró al mostrador.

-Tampoco voy a ponerme un collar de perlas.

-Ponte cristal.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Ignoró las ganas de acurrucarse junto a él y de oler su aroma.

-Y no voy a recogerme el pelo en un moño italiano

-Haz lo que quieras con tu pelo -Freddie le puso las manos en los hombros- Y te prometo que te devolveré el favor.

El café de los ojos de Freddie oscureció. Quería besarla y ella quería que lo hiciese. Una y otra vez.

Campanillas de alarma sonaron en su cerebro, pero no quiso atender a razones. Quería olvidarse del sentido común, olvidarse de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Freddie bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura, como si no estuviera seguro de cuál fuera a ser su reacción. Pero Sam no estaba para ternuras. Lo quería entero. Abrió la boca y se apretó contra él.

Un enorme placer la invadió, disipando sus dudas. Lo deseaba, allí y en ese momento.

Freddie le devoró los labios, quería comérsela entera.

«Esto no es de verdad, no es de verdad». Pero Sam decidió ignorar la realidad.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Freddie se apartó de ella con tanta rapidez que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Una mujer con un niño en un cochecito entró en la tienda.

-Los dos tenemos que volver al trabajo -dijo Freddie-. Te llamaré por teléfono.

El viaje a Austin les vendría bien a los dos, pensó Sam. Una separación era lo que necesitaban. Después de la fiesta, la separación sería definitiva. Y ya era hora de que se enfrentase a la realidad.

Sentada en su futón, Sam estaba intentando leer la novela policiaca, pero no pudo pasar de la tercera página. Miró el reloj, las once. Eran más de las doce de la noche en Texas y Freddie aún no le había llamado. Durante la última semana, le había llamado todos los días; a veces, las llamadas eran breves, largas en otras ocasiones. A Sam no le importaba, le gustaba oír la voz de Freddie. Hablando con él por teléfono se sentía más segura que cuando estaba con él. En la distancia, se estaban haciendo amigos.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Sólo faltaba una noche más para la fiesta. Una noche más para que todo acabara.

Sam ignoró el dolor de su corazón, el dolor que le producía la idea de decirle adiós. Aunque sabía que era lo mejor, su corazón tenía otras ideas.  
Sonó el timbre de su casa. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Con el libro en la mano, caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién crees?

Freddie . El pulso se le aceleró al instante. Abrió la puerta. Freddie tenía en la mano un ramo de rosas, lirios y margaritas.

-Hola.

-Hola -respondió Sam casi sin poder respirar.

Se le quedó mirando a los ojos y dejó de respirar.

-Perdóname por venir tan tarde, pero el vuelo se ha retrasado -le dio las flores.

-Son preciosas.

-¿Puedo entrar?

Sam sonrió.

-Perdona. Sí, entra.

Freddie llevaba una bolsa y un portafolios, que dejó en el vestíbulo al lado de una pila de libros. Después, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y las tiró encima del futón.

-Tienes una casa preciosa -Freddie miró a su alrededor-. Le va a tu personalidad.

-Gracias.

El piso era antiguo, pero con mucho carácter: techos altos, suelos de madera, altos rodapiés y enormes ventanales. Gracias a muebles de segunda mano en tiendas de antigüedades, Sam había creado un hogar muy acogedor. Se sentía a gusto allí. Y a Freddie también parecía gustarle.

De repente, recordó las flores que tenía en la mano.

-Voy a ponerlas en un jarrón.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esta pintura para las paredes?

Sam agarró un florero de encima del frigorífico.

-Llevé un mango a una tienda de pintura, lo abrí allí mismo y les dije que me prepararan ese color.

Freddie sonrió.

-Típico... de ti. Necesito que me ayudes a darle un poco de color a mi piso. Comparado con tu casa, parece una cárcel.

-Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo.

Sam llenó el jarrón de agua y arregló las flores.

-Bueno, espero que tu semana haya sido mejor que la mía -dijo Sam de repente mientras llevaba las flores al cuarto de estar.

Había dejado el libro en la cocina, ya había leído suficiente aquella noche.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Sam dejó el jarrón encima de la mesa de café.

-Sabes que necesitaba un novio desesperadamente para que me dejaran en paz, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues mi familia se está entrometiendo más que nunca en mi vida. Mi madre me llama a diario para hacer sugerencias respecto a la boda. Melanie también llama de vez en cuando por lo de la fiesta. Incluso Kian se ha atrevido a darme consejos -Sam suspiró- Los últimos días han sido una verdadera pesadilla.

Freddie le apretó un hombro.

-Sobreviviremos.

El calor de su mano casi le quemó la piel. Deseó que no la soltara nunca. Nunca.

-Sólo una noche más.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre eso -dijo Freddie.

No le extrañaba que le hubiera llevado flores. ¿Otro chantaje?

-No vamos a seguir fingiendo ser novios después de mañana por la noche.

-Sí, yo también estoy harto de fingir. Pero el domingo, quiero verte. El domingo, quiero verte de verdad.

Las manos de Sam empezaron a sudar.

-¿Y si yo no quiero verte?

-Intenta deshacerte de mí.

Esas eran las palabras que ella quería oír.

-Te he echado de menos, Sam.

-Yo también a ti -contuvo el deseo de empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación-. ¿Te apetece una copa?

Con una coqueta sonrisa, Freddie la atrajo hacia sí.

-Lo único que me apetece eres tú. Estaba deseando volver a besarte, pero sólo si tú también quieres.

Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Sólo un terremoto podría detenerla.

Como respuesta, Sam lo besó, explorando su boca, saboreando su calor. Le acarició los revueltos y ondulados cabellos.

Necesitando más, le puso las manos en las nalgas. Le atrajo hacía sí. Él también la deseaba. Sintió la prueba en el vientre. Y ella le deseaba a él, ahí mismo. Sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó Freddie besándole la garganta.

-Nada -los besos de Freddie la derritieron, se apoyó en él. Estaba preguntándome si la espalda me aguantaría otra sesión de suelo.

Con poco esfuerzo, Freddie la levantó en brazos.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

Sam se sentía segura en los brazos de ese hombre. Señaló una puerta y parpadeó coquetamente.

-Me encantan los hombres que saben hacerse con el control de la situación.

-Cielo, aún no has visto nada -Freddie le capturó la boca con otro beso intoxicante.

-¿Es eso una promesa?

-Es una garantía.

Sam apenas podía esperar. Pasara lo que pasase le parecería bien. Esa noche era lo único que importaba. Le mordisqueó la oreja y respiró su aroma de hombre.  
En el dormitorio, Freddie la depositó en la cama. Ella se lo quedó mirando y leyó en sus ojos lo mucho que la deseaba.

Con hábiles manos, Freddie le desabrochó el vestido. Centrándose en ella, la hizo olvidar todo excepto el momento. Se sintió como si fueran las dos únicas personas que quedaban en la tierra y ese momento fuera su destino.

Freddie le bajó el vestido por los hombros hasta la cintura y le besó la piel desnuda. Le besó la garganta y los hombros, dejándola sin habla. Sam tembló.

Nunca unos besos tan tiernos la habían excitado tanto. Freddie le estaba haciendo el amor con su calor, con sus fuertes y suaves manos y con sus húmedos labios.

Ella no necesitaba champán, ni velas ni música para una noche romántica. Lo único que necesitaba era a Freddie.

Con un ligero movimiento, se abrió el sujetador, liberando sus hinchados senos. Freddie se lo quitó.

-Eres preciosa.

Freddie la hacía sentirse preciosa.

Le cubrió un pecho con la mano y luego bajó la cabeza. Le torturó con la lengua, creando un poderoso deseo de satisfacción que no podía esperar. Sam tembló.

-Freddie...

Alzó las caderas para que pudiera sacarle el vestido. Freddie se tomó la libertad de quitarle también las medías negras y los zapatos. Sam se quedó con unas diminutas bragas de encaje.

La forma como la miró la hizo sentirse más vida y más guapa que nunca.

«Te amo, Freddie Benson».

Freddie fue a quitarle las bragas, pero ella se lo impidió. El estaba aún completamente vestido. Quería hacerle sentir como ella se sentía.

-Tu turno.

Mientras lo besaba, Sam le desabrochó la camisa y le abrió los pantalones. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo. Le quitó la camisa.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, le besó el pecho y el ombligo. Le acarició la espalda. Ahora le tocaba a él aguantar la tortura de esas sobrecogedoras sensaciones. Le lamió los pezones y éstos, como respuesta, se endurecieron.  
-Sam, para.

No paró, sino que incrementó el ritmo.

-Me estás volviendo loco.

No lograba saciarse de él.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que siento.

Freddie se quitó los zapatos y ella le ayudó a bajarse los pantalones y le quitó los calcetines. Freddie se quedó de pie, delante de ella, con sólo unos calzoncillos y la erección evidente.

Deslizando la mano por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, Sam se los bajó y se lo quedó mirando. Pura perfección. Quería tocar y besar hasta el último milímetro de aquel glorioso cuerpo. Y eso fue lo que hizo, sin vacilación ni timidez.

Freddie gimió. La besó y metió la mano por debajo del encaje. Cada caricia la hizo estremecerse. La besó de nuevo y la acarició hasta volverla loca, hasta el límite.

-Te quiero dentro ya.

-No, todavía no.

¿Qué? Estaba ardiendo y estaba mojada. No quería esperar.

-Por favor.

-Primero... **quiero encontrar el tatuaje.**

**Hahaha les gustó? Yo se que si! Diganmelo con un review.**

**¿Ya leyeron mi 3-shoot nuevo? En minutos subiré la tercera y ultima parte. Espero puedan pasarse por ahí y les guste. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo de nuevo chicos, se les quiere.**

**Reviews Reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Estaba acostada en mi cama disfrutando de mi día de descanso en el trabajo y de pronto me llegó un correo, era un review de esta historia y dije "¡Válgame Dios! ¿Hace cuanto que no subo? Así que corrí a la computadora.**

**¿Ven porque son importantes los reviews? Me hacen no olvidar lo que tengo que actualizar. La escuela me tiene vuelta loca… **

**Como sea, ya solo es este y un capítulo más para concluir :3 Muchas gracias por su apoyo, son maravillosos. **

**CAPITULO 10**

A la mañana siguiente, Freddie abrió los ojos. Los rayos del sol iluminaban los cabellos de Sam, que le cubrían a él el pecho como una sábana de satén. Ella se apretó contra él, su cuerpo caliente y suave. Hermosa.

Más satisfecho que nunca, le puso una mano en la nalga. Suavemente, le acarició la rosa tatuada que descubriera la noche anterior.

¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunado?

Sam era una mujer preciosa y apasionada. ¿Y qué si eran diferentes? Sus distintas personalidades se complementaban. La estabilidad suya evitaría que Sam saliera flotando como un globo de helio; a su vez, la vivacidad de ella le elevaba lo suficiente para evitar que se quedara pegado al suelo. Y físicamente... Freddie suspiró. Se acoplaban perfectamente, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Después del maratón de la noche anterior, eso era lo que creía.  
Sam se estiró y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días.

Le acarició el pecho. La caricia le provocó un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Freddie le masajeó los hombros. El gemido de ella fue de placer. Sí, Freddie podía acostumbrarse a eso con toda facilidad.

-¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó Sam con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas había dormido, se sentía increíblemente descansado.

-Sí, muy bien.

-Estupendo -Sam se sentó encima de él-, porque vas a necesitar toda tu energía.

Freddie empezó a arder. Sam bajó la boca acercándola a la de él.

El teléfono sonó.

Sam se quedó mirando al teléfono.

-No contestes -tratando de distraerla, Freddie le besó el cuello.

El teléfono siguió sonando.

-Por favor, Freddie -intentó apartarse de él, pero Freddie no se lo permitió- Puede que sea algo importante de la librería.

-Que la máquina recoja el recado.

El teléfono continuó sonando.

-Tengo que contestar -Sam extendió la mano y descolgó el auricular-. Hola... No, estaba despierta, Melanie. Son casi las nueve y media.

Frustrado, Freddie se quedó mirando al techo. ¿Por qué Sam elegía momentos así para ser responsable? Era tan impredecible, pero por eso la **amaba tanto**.

¿Amarla?  
¿Por qué había dicho eso? Freddie se la quedó mirando con otros ojos. Se estaba enamorando de ella. No, se había enamorado locamente de ella. La idea le hizo sonreír. Cabía la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien.

-Oh, no sabía que también hubieran ido... ¿Sí?...

-No-

El color de sus ojos oscureció.

-Sí, puedes venir si quieres, pero sé vestirme yo sola. No, Freddie no va a estar aquí.  
¿Dónde iba a estar él? Tocó el brazo de Sam. Ella le apartó la mano.

-Está bien, si insistes... Hasta entonces. Adiós.

Sam colgó el teléfono, lanzó un suspiro y se tapó con la sábana.

-Era Melanie. Me ha dicho que has estado en Austin con mi padre y con Kian.

Asintiendo, Freddie tiró de la sábana para descubrirle los pechos.

Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, impidiéndole que le retirase la sábana.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Iba a hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó ella enfadada-. ¿Después de ir a trabajar para mi padre?

Freddie se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Estamos juntos en un negocio. Sólo uno, cielo.

-No me llames así.

-Sammy...

-Melanie me ha dicho que mi padre te ha ofrecido trabajo.

-Y yo no lo he aceptado.

-¿Le has contestado que no?

Freddie no había hecho eso. La oferta de empleo era un sueño, un sueño que no quería rechazar.

-No, todavía no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería hablar de esa oferta contigo -le tomó la mano . –Sammy, debería habértelo contado todo anoche, pero estaba ocupado con otras cosas.

Ella apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¿Con qué, con seducir a la hija de Greg Puckett?

-Sólo estaba pensando en ti, en nada más -la acción de ella le enfadó. ¿Cómo podía acusarle de seducirla? Los dos lo habían querido-. No estás siendo justa conmigo.  
-Lo que no es justo es lo que tú has hecho -Sam apretó los dientes-. Has utilizado este noviazgo, me has utilizado a mí.

Freddie elevó los ojos al techo.

-Este negocio con tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro.

-Pero sí la oferta de trabajo.

-Yo no le he pedido a tu padre que me ofrezca trabajo, lo ha hecho él porque ha querido, voluntariamente.

-Me has utilizado -la voz se le quebró-, me has utilizado para entablar una relación con mi padre. Debería haberlo sospechado. Debería haber sabido que un hombre como tú no puede amar a alguien como yo.

Freddie la amaba, pero no le creería si se lo decía.

-Si hubiera querido utilizarte, ¿no crees que me habría acostado contigo en Carmel? Por si lo has olvidado, tuve la oportunidad.

-Márchate de mi casa.

-No hasta decir lo que tengo que decir.

-No tienes nada que decir. Confiaba en ti, Freddie -el labio inferior le tembló-. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que eres igual que Kian.

Sam no tenía derecho a compararle con el desgraciado de su cuñado.

-Eh, espera un momento. Si confiaras en mí, no estarías diciendo lo que estás diciendo. Sabrías que no te he utilizado. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo blanco o negro?  
-Porque es más fácil.

Freddie suspiró.

-Debes estar muy satisfecho de ti mismo. Kian tuvo que acostarse conmigo y con Melanie para conseguir lo que quería, tú sólo has tenido que hacerlo conmigo.

-Por favor, Sammy, no exageres. Yo no soy Kian.

-Si tú lo dices...

Freddie estaba harto.

Dejemos las cosas claras. Eres tú quien se acercó a mí para pedirme que me hiciera pasar por tu novio. Yo no te he ocultado nada. No te he pedido nada. No quería nada de esto.

Pero no te quejas de lo que has conseguido, ¿verdad?

-Sam, por favor -no lo comprendía, no sabía que la amaba-. Sam, yo...

Ella apretó los labios.

-No te disculpes. Y no te preocupes por la fiesta.

-No me importa la fiesta, Sam.

-Sí, claro que te importa. Y no te preocupes, no voy a estropear tu preciosa cartera. Me portaré como la novia perfecta. Pero tan pronto como acabe la fiesta, no quiero volver a verte en la vida.

No podía hablar en serio. Iba a darle unos minutos para calmarse. Freddie se puso la camisa y acabó de vestirse mientras ella miraba a la pared.

-¿Vas a dejar que este pequeño malentendido se interponga entre los dos?

-¿Pequeño malentendido? -preguntó ella-. De pequeño no tiene nada, Freddie. Nos hemos utilizado mutuamente. Y sí, admito mi responsabilidad en el asunto.

-Créeme, Sam, no lo estoy utilizando -no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no podía marcharse de allí sin confesarle lo que sentía por ella. No podía utilizarte, yo... te quiero.  
Freddie no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Los ojos de Sam se agrandaron.

-Eso ya da igual, Freddie.

-¿Que da igual?

-Sí, porque queremos cosas diferentes de la vida. Somos diferentes -las lágrimas le brillaron en los ojos.

-Puede que seamos diferentes, pero no en lo importante.

-¿Te refieres al sexo?

-Sammy...

-Me llamo Sam.

Sam se puso sombra anti ojeras bajo los enrojecidos ojos para evitar que se le notara que había estado llorando todo el día. Necesitaba calmarse. Faltaban menos de dos horas para la fiesta. Mirándose en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo con el pelo.

El timbre sonó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Corrió a abrir la puerta sin saber por qué le latía el pulso de esa manera. Melanie, con pantalones negros de vuelo y una bandolera haciendo juego, llevaba una caja de artículos cosméticos en una mano y en la otra unos rulos.

No. Sam no iba a poder soportar aquello en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué te ha parecido tan importante venir?

-Porque es la primera fiesta que doy como la señora de Kian Egan -Melanie entró en el apartamento y dejó sus cosas en el suelo-. Va a haber mucha gente importante en la fiesta. Tengo que dar buena impresión y quiero que todo salga perfecto.  
-Incluyéndome a mí.

Melanie asintió.

-¿Tan terrible te parece, Sam?

-No. Es que...

Su hermana era la esposa perfecta. La clase de mujer que Freddie quería, que necesitaba. No era de extrañar que Kian la hubiera dejado por Melanie. Igual que haría Freddie si pudiera. Sam contuvo las lágrimas.

Melanie le dio un abrazo. Tanto le sorprendió el abrazo que Sam ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Después de unos minutos, Sam consiguió calmarse.

-Perdona, Melanie. Espero no haberte mojado la chaqueta.

-No te preocupes por la chaqueta -dijo su hermana-. ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que pasa o voy a tener que adivinar por qué la bolsa de viaje de Freddie y la chaqueta de su traje están ahí, en el suelo, al lado de la puerta?

-Se ha dejado olvidadas las dos cosas -Sam vaciló -. Todo se ha acabado entre los dos.

-No, no se ha acabado -Melanie se puso las manos en las caderas- No voy a permitir que una pelea de enamorados me estropee la fiesta.

-No te preocupes, tu fiesta va a salir perfecta.

-Gracias a Dios. Papá me mataría -Melanie se llevó una mano al pecho- Creía que iba a darme un infarto.

-¿Por qué has dicho que papá te mataría?

-La fiesta fue idea suya; pero, aunque no sé por qué todavía, quería que la diera yo.  
Sam no lo comprendió, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era Freddie. Si él...

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

-No. La verdad es que no.

Melanie fue a la cocina. Allí, sacó un pepino del frigorífico y empezó a cortar unas rodajas.  
-Túmbate y ponte esto en los ojos.

Sam se tumbó en el futón con una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo. Un cajón se abrió y se cerró. El agua corrió en el lavabo.

-Toma -Melanie le puso un paño mojado en la frente- ¿Tienes aspirinas?

-Sí, en el baño, pero no quiero aspirinas.

-No son para ti -contestó su hermana.

Unos minutos más tarde, Melanie volvió al cuarto de estar.

-¿Lo que te vas a poner es eso azul que tienes encima de la cama?

-Sí.

-El collar de perlas de tu graduación te iría perfecto. Y deberías recogerte el pelo en un moño. Voy a ponerte unos rulos.

Melanie estaba siendo demasiado amable, demasiado comprensiva. Sam no sabía qué decir.

-Está bien.

-Kian me ha dicho que Freddie se ha pasado la semana entera hablando de ti.

-¿Sí?

Sam deseó que fuera verdad. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, iba a vomitar.

-Sí. Ese hombre está loco por ti -Melanie parecía sincera.

-No saldría bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le preguntó su hermana.

«Porque lo sé por experiencia... con Kian».

-Somos demasiado distintos. Freddie no me quiere. Freddie quiere que sea...

-¿Que seas qué?

Sam vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

-Que sea como tú.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Aunque no puedo imaginar por qué iba a querer eso.  
-Porque tú eres todo lo que yo no soy -dijo Sam por fin-. Te vistes elegantemente, llevas el pelo a la moda, y sabes qué y cuándo tienes que hablar, y lo que tienes que decir. No desentonas, al contrario que yo.

-Soy aburrida y estirada. Y también un poco teatral. Me han dicho que soy una snob en más de una ocasión -Melanie suspiró . -Sin embargo, tú eres como una mariposa, como aire fresco. Siempre has sido así. Cuando éramos pequeñas, tú ni te dabas cuenta de lo bonita que eras, y sigues sin dártela. Y cuando dejaste de ser una rebelde y empezaste a portarte bien, después del rapto... me hiciste sombra. Y yo no lo soportaba. Te odiaba.

Sam notó que su hermana había utilizado el verbo en pasado.

-Melanie...

-Ya somos adultas, Sam ‑dijo Melanie-. Es hora de dejar de lado los celos y las envidias.

¿Podía ser tan fácil?

-Pero Kian...

-Escucha, podríamos seguir hablando de eso durante el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no vamos a conseguir cambiar el pasado. No podemos cambiar el pasado. ¿De acuerdo?

Sin saber qué decir, Sam vaciló. Siempre se había considerado la víctima de la situación y jamás se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de su hermana. Lo menos que podía hacer era ceder un poco, sería el comienzo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estás enamorada de Freddie?

**-Más de lo que creía que fuera posible** -admitió Sam, y se sintió aliviada al confesarlo-. Pero quiero una vida distinta a la que quiere él. No puedo ser la clase de mujer que Freddie quiere que sea.

-Pues no lo seas. Sé quién eres -declaró su hermana.

Sam no había sido suficiente para Kian, no era suficiente para Freddie.

-Quien soy no es suficiente.

-En ese caso, al demonio con Freddie Benson, no te merece.

-Melanie, por favor...

Melanie sonrió.

-Has dicho lo mismo que dice mamá todo el tiempo.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, déjame ver cómo tienes los ojos -Melanie le quitó las rodajas de pepino- Sí, mucho mejor. Y ahora, vamos a vestirte para la fiesta. Cuando acabe contigo, Freddie se va a desmayar al verte.

Durante un momento, Sam se había olvidado de la fiesta.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

-Porque somos hermanas -dijo Melanie-, y porque es hora de que empecemos a comportarnos como tal.

**Ahí lo tienen, ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora? Veamos si Sam perdona a Freddie o no.**

**Dejen sus lindos reviews para subir el capítulo final cuanto antes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Terminó el semestre! Eeee Aplausos! MISSION COMPLETE *Inserte música de metal slug aquí* ok, terminó el semestre y no tengo más que nueves y dieces y eso hay que celebrarlo ¿Cómo? Bueno, iniciando con en nueva historia mía, una nueva traducción y la conclusión de Novio Para una noche.**

**Así que comencemos**

**iCarly no es mío y saqué 10 en física cuando pensé que iba a reprobar haha soy bien dramática a veces**

**CAPITULO 11**

Freddie se paseó por el vestíbulo de la mansión Pacific Heights, sus pasos sonoros en el suelo de mármol. Sam llegaba con retraso.  
¿Asistiría a la fiesta?  
¿O no?  
Quería que fuera, necesitaba que fuera.  
Si no iba...  
La inmensa puerta de cristal se abrió. Un hombre y una mujer se adentraron en el vestíbulo.  
¿Dónde estaba Sam? Los socios de su empresa ya estaban en el salón de la fiesta, bebiendo caros licores y comiendo unos deliciosos canapés. Cosa que estaban haciendo ya la mitad de los invitados.  
La puerta volvió a abrirse. «Dios mío, que sea ella». Lo era.  
Cuando Sam apareció delante de sus ojos, Freddie contuvo la respiración. Nada de cristales ni botas, sino perlas. Un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello. No podía creerlo. Esa era la mujer que quería que Sam fuese, que siempre había sabido que podía ser. Dos finos tirantes sujetaban un tejido azul claro que flotaba alrededor de sus rodillas cuando se movía. Elegante, pero ligeramente atrevido. El vestido mostrada la medida justa de curvas. Las suficientes para hacerle hervir la sangre.  
-Sam...  
-Perdona que llegue tarde.  
"Siempre tarde, ésa era su Sam".  
-Ha merecido la pena. Estás... increíble, deslumbrante.  
-Gracias.  
Se había recogido el cabello en un moño, unas cuantas hebras le caían por las rosadas mejillas. Una perla adornaba cada oreja.  
-Bonita corbata -añadió Sam.  
Ella le había llamado rígido y quizá lo fuese, pero él quería demostrarle que también podía ser espontáneo. Así que, de camino a la fiesta, se había pasado por una tienda con artículos de Walt Disney y se había comprado una corbata de Mickey Mouse. No era mucho, pero lo había hecho por ella. Freddie sonrió.  
Ese era el momento de decírselo. Le puso una mano en los hombros.  
-Escucha, Sam, tengo que decirte que...  
La puerta volvió a abrirse. Greg y Pam entraron, seguidos de... ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos ahí?  
Freddie se puso tenso.  
-Hola, papá. Hola, mamá.  
Su padre se echó a reír.  
-Es la fiesta de compromiso de nuestro hijo mayor y él se extraña de que estemos aquí. Hijos.  
Su madre le besó en la mejilla.  
-Greg nos invitó y nos envió los billetes de avión. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estabas prometido?  
-Quería hacerlo, pero estaba tan liado...  
-Bueno, ¿vas a presentarnos a tu novia?  
-Mamá, papá, ésta es Samantha Puckett -Freddie forzó las palabras- Sam, éstos son mis padres, Marissa y Robert Benson.  
Freddie vio pánico momentáneamente en los ojos de Sam, pero ella se recuperó enseguida. Sonriendo, les ofreció la mano.  
-No saben cuánto me alegro de que hayan venido. Freddie siempre está hablando de su familia y de la granja.  
El padre de Freddie, feliz, le estrechó la mano.  
-Bienvenida a la familia, Sam. Tienes que venir a la granja, es un lugar extraordinario para criar hijos.  
-No seas tan sutil, Robert -Marissa le dio a Sam un abrazo-. Estamos encantados de conocerte.  
Greg dio un paso hacia ellos.  
-Antes de reunirnos con el resto de los invitados, creo que éste es el momento de darles a los chicos tu sorpresa, Marissa.  
Marissa sacó una pequeña caja de su bolso y se la dio a Freddie.  
-A tu padre y a mí nos ha parecido que quizá quieras esto.  
Freddie abrió la caja. Un anillo con un sólo brillante centelleó. Era el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Sintió un enorme peso en el pecho y empezó a sudar.  
Sam se quedó boquiabierta.  
-Oh... Es precioso.  
-Era de mi madre, la abuela de Freddie -dijo el padre de Freddie-. Pónselo en el dedo.  
Ahora no.  
No de esa forma.  
No cuando no significaba nada.  
-¿A qué estás esperando, hijo?  
Freddie miró a Sam a los ojos y le estrechó la temblorosa mano. No era así como debían hacerse las cosas. Al deslizarle el anillo en el dedo, la sintió ponerse tensa. Vio que le brillaban los ojos y la vio parpadear.  
-¿Es de tu tamaño? -preguntaron Pam y la madre de Freddie simultáneamente.  
Sam enseñó el anillo a las curiosas madres.  
-Sí.  
-Fantástico -Greg le dio a Freddie una palmada en el hombro-. Bueno, vamos a entrar. Todos están esperando para felicitar a la feliz pareja. Y apuesto a que Sam está muerta de ganas de enseñarle el anillo a su hermana.  
Las dos horas siguientes transcurrieron a toda velocidad. Los sueños de Freddie se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. Freddie se paseó por el salón, acompañado de Greg saludando a los miembros del círculo del Valle de la Silicona. Incluso los socios de la empresa de Freddie parecían algo intimidados por la presencia de tantas personalidades allí reunidas. Freddie no podía pedir más. Un éxito completo. Una noche perfecta. Excepto...  
Excepto que los ojos de Sam estaban muy tristes.  
Ella estaba de pie, al lado de sus padres, contemplando el fresco del techo. Sam estaba representando su papel, pero lo odiaba. Y si significaba algo la forma como trataba de taparse el anillo con el dedo...

Freddie se abrió paso entre los invitados y le tocó el brazo.  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
Sam asintió y le llevó hasta el cuarto que hacía de guardarropas. Las pesadas puertas de madera disminuyeron notablemente el sonido de la música y de las conversaciones del salón.  
-Yo también quiero hablar contigo. Siento mucho mi comportamiento de esta mañana, me he excedido. Me ha resultado más fácil pensar que me has utilizado a que no lo has hecho.  
Iba a salir bien.  
-Debería haberte dicho lo que estaba pasando. Lo siento.  
Sam se quedó mirando el suelo de madera.  
-Parece que las cosas te van a salir bien.  
«A mí. Pero ¿y a ti?»  
-Todo lo que quieres está ahí, en ese salón.  
-No todo -admitió Freddie. Aquella era su oportunidad-. Te quiero a ti.  
Sam se mordió los labios.  
-Yo también te quiero, Freddie.  
Esas palabras fueron música celestial para los oídos de Freddie. La abrazó y la besó. Sabía a algo dulce y cálido. Era dulce y cálida.  
Con suavidad, Sam le apartó de sí.  
-Te quiero, pero no puedo estar contigo.  
-No lo comprendo.  
-No saldría bien, Freddie. No puedo llevar la vida que tú quieres.  
-¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?  
-Yo...  
-Has dicho que me quieres. ¿Qué hay del amor entonces?  
-El amor no cambia que seas un inversor de capital. Tú necesitas fiestas como estas, contactos. Quieres ganar millones de dólares. Quieres poder y prestigio. Yo no.  
¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Que lo dejara todo por ella?  
No podía olvidarse de todo lo que había conseguido.  
¿No podía?  
No debía sentirse culpable. No debía sentir como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Estaba a punto de conseguir todo que había soñado conseguir toda su vida. Todo.  
¿Cómo podía esperar Sam que lo dejara todo?  
-O sea, que es o tú o mi trabajo, ¿no?  
_"Abandonar mis sueños"._  
-No te estoy pidiendo que elijas.  
Sam se sacó del dedo el anillo y se lo dio a Freddie. Freddie no lo aceptó.  
-Te amo Sam.  
Sam vaciló.  
-A veces, el amor no es suficiente. Necesitas una mujer que comparta tus sueños, que quiera lo mismo que tú. Una mujer que te haga feliz. Yo no soy esa mujer.  
**La amaba.**  
**La necesitaba.****  
****Quería casarse con ella**.  
Sam le obligó a tomar el anillo.  
-No soy esa mujer -repitió Sam.  
-No tiene que ser o todo o nada. Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.  
-Lo siento, Freddie, pero no puedo volver a esa vida. Ni siquiera por ti.  
-Al menos tenemos que intentarlo, Sam. Por favor, lleguemos a un acuerdo. El éxito de las relaciones se basa en que las dos partes cedan.  
-Yo... no puedo.  
Y Freddie no podía hacerlo solo.  
Antes de poder impedírselo, Sam volvió al salón.  
En la terraza del salón, Sam contempló las luces del puente Golden Gate. Quería olvidarse de todo. No quería sentir ese dolor que le desgarraba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en una vida sin Freddie.  
¿No debería haberle dado una oportunidad? ¿Debería haber sido más flexible, haberse dado una oportunidad a sí misma? La pregunta le atormentaba.  
Una puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Se le erizó la piel. Ya no estaba sola. Freddie. Tenía que ser él. Sam no se volvió, no podía. Se aferró a la barandilla de la terraza. Lo único que se oía era el murmullo de la fuente del rincón, los pasos de Freddie y los latidos de su propio corazón.  
Estaba cerca de ella, demasiado cerca. Su cálido aliento le acarició la nuca. Sus brazos le rozaron los suyos. El breve contacto la hizo temblar.  
-¿No tienes frío aquí fuera?  
-No. Estaba contemplando la vista.  
Freddie la miró a los ojos.  
-Es precioso  
La intensidad de la mirada le hizo temblar de nuevo.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – preguntó él.  
Había salido a la terraza porque el cuarteto de cuerda estaba tocando una música muy conocida, la marcha nupcial.  
-Quería tomar el aire.  
-Sí, el ambiente está muy cargado ahí dentro.  
-¿Te refieres al aire o la gente?  
-A las dos cosas.

La respuesta de Freddie le sorprendió. Ignoró la punzada de arrepentimiento. Lo que tenía que hacer era despedirse de Freddie Benson para siempre. Era lo que Freddie necesitaba que hiciese.  
-Quiero hablar contigo  
No, Sam no quería oírlo. Una palabra y acabaría arrojándose a sus brazos. Podía olvidar que no era la mujer adecuada para él, que él no era el hombre apropiado para ella.  
-¿Por qué?  
Freddie se apoyó en la barandilla.  
-Quería preguntarte si no necesitas más empleados en tu librería.  
¿Freddie quería hablar de la librería? Sin comprender, Sam arrugó el ceño.  
-Siempre me viene bien una mano extra.  
-Estupendo  
-¿Sabes de alguien que necesite un empleo?  
-Sí, yo.  
-¿Tú? -eso no tenía gracia-. Ya tienes un empleo y mi padre te ha ofrecido otro.  
-Ya no.  
-Déjate de tonterías, Freddie.  
-No son tonterías, Sam -Freddie le tomó la mano-. He estado pensando en lo que has dicho y he decidido que te prefiero a ti, a todo el dinero del mundo, así que dejo mi trabajo el lunes.  
-Pero... -eso era lo que Sam necesitaba oír; sin embargo, era lo último que había esperado oír-. ¿Cómo vas a hacer una cosa así? Llevas años trabajando para conseguir lo que has conseguido.  
Freddie se encogió de hombros.  
De repente, Sam se dio cuenta  
-¿Lo dejarías todo por mí?  
Freddie asintió.  
Debería ponerse a dar saltos de alegría; sin embargo, se sintió culpable. Se sintió culpable por obligar a Freddie a renunciar a su sueño.  
-¿No te parece... demasiado?  
-Quizá sea algo excesivo, pero ¿qué otra alternativa me queda?  
-No lo sé, pero no puedes sacrificarlo todo. No sería justo.  
-No me importa -dijo él-. **Te amo, Sam****  
**-Yo...  
No podía dejarle. Freddie acabaría arrepintiéndose de aquella decisión. Tenía que haber otra forma. Pero ¿cuál? Había accedido a ceder con su hermana, y la traición de Melanie había sido lo más doloroso que le había ocurrido en la vida. Quizá debiera hacer lo mismo con Freddie. Era eso o...  
-¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo?  
-No es mala idea -Freddie se frotó la barbilla-. Pero no sabía que conocieras el significado de esa palabra.  
-No sabía que lo conociera -admitió ella-. Pero me han dicho que ceder es la clave para el éxito de una relación.  
De repente, todo tenía sentido. Freddie le estaba haciendo ver que no todo era blanco y negro, que había colores intermedios. Sam sonrió.  
-Eres demasiado listo, Fredward Benson.  
-¿Sigues queriendo llegar a un trato?  
-Sí -Sam se mordió los labios- Veamos, te acompañaré a fiestas y cenas de negocios si tú me acompañas a...  
-Sesiones de poesía y...  
-Y a clases de yoga. -Freddie hizo una mueca.

-¿Yoga?  
Sam suspiró.  
-No puedo creer que voy a salir con un inversor capitalista.  
-No vas a salir conmigo, espero que te cases conmigo -Freddie se arrodilló delante de ella.  
A Sam se le erizó la piel. Casi no podía respirar.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Totalmente en serio -Freddie se sacó el anillo del bolsillo del pantalón-** Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo.****  
**-Sí -lágrimas de felicidad afloraron a sus ojos- Te quiero.  
Freddie le puso el anillo. Después de ponerse de pie, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó.  
**-Nada de ser novios de fin de semana ni de fiestas. Voy a ser tu novio de por vida.****  
**-No, no vas a ser mi novio, **vas a ser mi marido.**  
Tras esas palabras, Sam lo besó hasta dejarle sin aliento.  
-Creo que me va a gustar estar casado contigo, Samantha  
Mirando el brillante que tenía en el dedo, ella sonrió.  
-Llámame Sam, y no quiero esperar.  
Le levantó la manga de la chaqueta y le miró el reloj.  
-Hemos esperado más que suficiente.  
Freddie sonrió traviesamente.  
-¿Qué te traes entre manos?  
-¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor en una terraza?  
-Bueno... no.  
-Yo tampoco -le tiró de la corbata de Mickey Mouse y le pegó la nariz a la suya-, pero estoy dispuesta. O si prefieres, podríamos ir a hacernos unos tatuajes.  
Freddie vaciló, pero sólo un instante. Con una suave caricia, le bajó el tirante del vestido.  
-Los Benson hemos nacido para servir.  
Sam le guiñó un ojo.  
-¿Eso es un sí a hacer el amor en la terraza o a los tatuajes?

FIN

**There you have folks **

**Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de los que siguieron esta historia, sobre todo a los que dejaron reviews constantemente y me ayudaron a llegar a mas de 100 en esta historia, de verdad no saben cuánto significa para mi saber que tengo un público, pero más en las historias que son mías, por eso les pido que vayan a leer I'm Already there, la subí hace unos pocos días, es un bello one shot, espero les guste.**

**Y espero me tengan en alertas de autor porque hoy mismo comenzamos nuevos proyectos, así que no me dejen ¿Vale?**

**Los amo mil! Haha, de verdad gracias.**

**Los métodos para quedar en contacto conmigo (facebook, Twitter, ) están en mi perfil, quedo a sus servicios. **

**Muchas gracias!**

**Nos estamos leyendo. **


End file.
